Everything's Not What It Seems
by ShabyShabs
Summary: Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems. **ON HOLD**
1. S1: The Russos

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p>It's a typical Friday night in the Russo household, after enjoying Teresa's delicious quesadillas, the whole family spilt off into their own activities. Teresa and Jerry are in the substation arguing over the theme of their restaurant, Max is counting the number of dust bunnies that have formed under his bed, and Alex and Justin are arguing on the balcony. A typical Friday night in the Russo house, full of not so typical Russo's, because what the people of Waverly Place don't know is that Alex, Justin, and Max are wizards and that at some point, their father was a wizard too. But what some people don't know is that these wizards have even more secrets than this and truly everything is not what it seems.<p>

"Alex, please! Can't we just have one Friday night without you and I getting into an argument!" Justin pleads with his little sister.

"You're the one who started it!" Alex rolls her eyes as she leans back on the chair she's sitting on.

Justin shakes his head and looks up at the sky with a frown, his frown fades when he sees a shooting star. "Alex, look!" He's says excitedly as he points to the sky.

"What is it Justin, don't tell me you see a constellation in the shape of pi again!" Alex says as she rolls her eyes at her brother then looks at her nails.

"Alex, it's a shooting star, make a wish and it might just come true!" Justin says excitedly.

Alex looks up at the sky and is amazed to see that there really is a shooting star. She looks at her brother with a smile. "I wish… I wish I could hear the story about mom and dad again."

Justin looks sadly down at his sister after making his wish. "You're not supposed to tell me your wish."

Alex shrugs and looks into her brothers eyes. "It wouldn't have come true if I didn't."

Justin looks away from his sister sadly. "Alex, you've heard the story so many times, why do you need to hear it again?"

"Because… because it makes me happy when I hear it." Alex says as she looks down at her hands, tears forming in her eyes.

Justin looks sympathetically at his sister and moves his chair closer to her. "Alex, don't cry please. Fine, I'll tell you the story!"

Alex looks up excitedly at her brother. "Really?"

Justin nods and smiles at her when he sees her happy again. "Yes."

Alex wipes her tears then moves her chair so it faces her brother, before leaning back and relaxing into the chair. They spend the rest of the night on the balcony, as Justin tells Alex the story of how their mother and father met and how their love resulted in Justin and Alex. Before Alex knew it, she was falling asleep on the chair. As she falls asleep the last thing that pops into her mind is the image of her father, the one she loved the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, so I've been working on this story for a while now and decided it's time to post it and see what you all think.<strong>  
><strong>This is the second story I've written so don't expect it to be so amazing... LOL.<strong>

**Some of you may know of my other story though, 'History.'**  
><strong>Just because I'm writing this does not mean it will effect 'History,' that comes first, this is second... if people like it.<strong>

**Anyway, since it's the first chapter I really want your feedback.**  
><strong>I've written already some chapters so IDK if I shoud continue or not until I see your responses.<strong>  
><strong>So REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	2. S1: Hogwarts

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

A sudden warming light appears on my face as I grab my blanket and throw it over my head. Typical routine… why? It's the end of summer, can I not enjoy just ONE morning of sleeping in? Justin wakes me every day to work at the substation, he can't leave me ONE day! I groan and am about to open my mouth to complain when I feel my blanket being ripped off me. COME ON, ONE MORNING! I turn my body over to give my wrath to Justin to see him standing in front of my bed... still in his pajamas. I stop and stare at him in shock, why is he still wearing pajamas?

"Alex, wake up, dad needs us!" Justin says as he grabs my robe off my dresser and throws it to me.

"Why are you still in your pajamas? Shouldn't you already be dressed for work?" I raise an eyebrow.

Justin crosses his arms over his chest and sighs. "Do you have any idea what time it is Alex? It's 11:13am! The substation should already be open!"

I pull on my robe quickly and hop off my bed; I'm about to head out of my room when Justin's words replay in my head. I turn around and look at him questioningly. "What do you mean by 'should' and why aren't you already in your work clothes?"

Justin throws his hands in the air and gives me his 'I have no clue' look. "That's what I'm trying to say, someone turned off my alarm clock, and when I went down to the substation, it was closed."

Closed, why would it be closed? On a Friday… and I'm sure it's not a holiday today. Maybe mom and dad are busy today? I look up at Justin who is staring at me, waiting for a response. "Where are mom and dad?"

"I just ran into Max, he told me that mom and dad want us to meet them in the lair." Justin looks at me suspiciously.

"WHAT? You don't think I did anything, do you?"

Justin looks at me a while longer, than nods to himself. "No, I've been watching you for a few days; you haven't gotten into any trouble..." He pauses and stares at me a while longer. "Well… not enough trouble anyway… get dressed, they're probably waiting for us."

~In the Lair~

Justin and I look at each other with questioning looks while dad paces the room and mom watches him nervously. I look over at Max to see him playing with a crystal ball, oblivious of the tension that is in the room. What is up with them? Finally I hear dad clear his throat and look up to see him settled down on his favorite recliner while mom sits on the armrest. Max seems to notice this and joins Justin and me on the couch. We look back at mom and dad expectantly.

"Kids, your mother and I have made a decision and we think it will be in everyone's best interest. I enjoy teaching you three magic and I think you're getting a great amount of knowledge from Wiztech every summer, but I feel like it is not enough. I know I shouldn't have hidden this from you guys but… I can't hide it any longer." Dad looks at mom and mom nods to him with an assuring smile.

I look at Justin and see him looking at me with a confused face. He turns his attention to mom and dad. "What can't you guys hide from us anymore?"

This time mom speaks. "Alex, Justin, your father has told you a lot about Hogwarts right?"

I look suspiciously at Justin; he doesn't look at me, only nods. I look at Max to see complete confusion on his face… of course; he has no clue about Hogwarts. He isn't supposed to know. I look back at mom to see her looking at me, I smile at her and she smiles back.

Dad clears his throat and I look at him. "Well, when you kids each turned eleven, you got invitations to Hogwarts, but we chose to deny the invitation. Normally kids who go to Hogwarts start at age eleven and graduate at seventeen or eighteen, but we've spoken to the headmaster and he says it's okay that enroll you now. Even though Justin is fourteen and Alex is thirteen.

"But I'm eleven, dad." I look next to me to see Max looking very confused.

Jerry looks at Max then at Teresa, Teresa shakes her head at him and he sighs. "Well this will be your first year Max, though you did not get an invitation, the headmaster has decided to let you enroll because Justin and Alex will be enrolling."

"I don't get it, why didn't I get an invitation? And what is this Hogwarts and why do Justin and Alex know about it but not me?" I don't look at Max this time; I know he's probably frustrated by now. He should be, what would he say if he knew about all the lies? But we have to keep lying, for all of our safety.

I look at dad in panic to see him looking just as panicky at me, I look over at Justin to see him also looking at me. Wait… they don't expect ME to make up something now, DO THEY? I look at dad and he looks at me with pleading eyes. FINE! I nod at him then turn my face towards Max. "The reason you didn't get an invitation is because the headmaster must have assumed that since dad rejected our invitations then he would also reject yours."

Max stares at me a while then nods happily. "That makes sense!"

I look at Justin, mom, and dad in relief to see them just as relieved as I am. My lying powers are amazing… I just wish I didn't have to use them for this! I just wonder… why does dad want us going to Hogwarts all of a sudden? He always told us he wanted us here, where it's safe… I look at dad to see him looking at me… almost like he's trying to figure out what I'm thinking. No need for that, I'll tell you what I'm thinking. "Why are we going to Hogwarts all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, I am wondering the same thing." I look at Justin to see him looking at dad with a determined look on his face.

"Well, I just think it's not safe anymore for you two… I mean three, to be out in the open. Hogwarts is a very protective school, you all will be safe! It will be hard to not have you three here, but we will see you again next summer when you return." Dad looks at us with a smile… but for some reason, I feel like he's hiding something behind the smile. But what?

"So we aren't going to Wiztech anymore every summer?" Justin asks.

Dad shakes his head. "No, it won't be necessary; Hogwarts will teach your three all that is necessary when it has to do with magic, and more."

"Well dad, I have to say I am quite pleased with your decision. Hogwarts is an awesome school, but are you sure we should be so close to…"

Before Justin can continue dad interrupts him, his face very alarmed. "Yes I'm sure! All that matters to me is that you kids are safe, and you will be safer at Hogwarts now than anywhere else."

"Why do we need to be safe though all of a sudden?" Max asks. I stare at Max a while before looking at dad. When I look at dad, I see him already up and heading out of the lair with mom, completely ignoring the question. But I wonder the same, why is going to Hogwarts safer than being here all of a sudden?

~In Justin's Room~

"I just don't understand Justin, dad told us he would never send us there because he fears that we won't be accepted and it won't be safe. He says the farther we are from there, the better!" I throw my head back and hit the pillow of Justin's bed. I look at Justin who stops folding clothes into his suitcase and looks at me seriously.

"I don't know Alex; I've been wondering the same. I feel like they're hiding something from us… I just don't know what." Justin looks sadly down at his suitcase then back at me with a smile. "But who cares Alex, you and I have always dreamed about seeing Hogwarts, we finally get to walk the halls where the stories actually took place in!"

I smile back at my brother. I never thought of this, but he's right! I've wanted to see Hogwarts since I was a kid and now is my chance! I never thought I'd get the chance to even see the school, let alone be enrolled in it! "You're right Justin! Imagine what we could learn there, imagine what we could see. All the stories we were told, we'd actually get to see the places they took place in!"

Justin nods excitedly and runs to his closet and grabs some more things. He starts to fold them faster into his suitcase. I chuckle and he looks up at me suspiciously. "What?"

"Justin, we're wizards! And soon we will be going to a wizarding school! Don't you think it would be easier if you just pack your things with magic rather than by hand?"

Justin chuckles and nods towards me. "Alex, for some reason I'm so excited about all this that I actually want to use magic to pack all this!" I watch Justin pull out his wand and say a spell under his breath. I sit up as Justin joins me on the bed; I give him a thumbs-up as we both watch his suitcase fill up.

"I'm just worried, Justin."

Justin looks at my sympathetically. "Alex, I know it will be hard but we'll get through this. The only thing we need to remember is that if it wasn't for that school, we wouldn't be here today. It's where it all started."

I smile and nod. "Yeah, that's really where it all started."

"So, how far are you on your packing Alex?" Justin looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

I smirk and pull out my wand, quickly muttering a spell under my breath. "I just started!"

We both laugh but stop when the door to Justin's room suddenly flies open. Max comes in with a wide smile and looks at us expectantly. I look at Justin and he nods with a smile. I look at Max and smile at him. "Max, you wanna join us?"

Max smiles at us and jumps onto the bed, almost knocking Justin and me over. We laugh and push him over slightly. He laughs with us then suddenly stops and looks at both of us. "Hey guys, why haven't I ever heard about Hogwarts and you two have?"

Oh no, I was afraid he'd ask something like this. I look at Justin and see him about to open his mouth, oh no he's gonna lie. I can lie to anyone but I hate lying to Max all the time about this! Before Justin can say anything I cover his mouth. "It's because dad always told us love stories that took place in Hogwarts when we were little, you're not interested in that stuff…" That's not technically a lie.

Max smiles and nods. "Yeah, you're right! I mean I'm a guy and I don't like the sappy chick-flick-type stories, you're a girl and like that stuff. And Justin… he's Justin."

"Hey!" Max and I both look at Justin's shocked face and burst into laughter. Justin looks at us with an annoyed look. Max and I look at each other with devious smiles, then we look at Justin. Justin's face goes to panic as we both throw ourselves onto him, knocking him and us off the bed. When we hit the floor, we look at each other and burst into laughter. That's when I know that as long as I have my brothers with me, everything will be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! :D<br>So Chapter 1 didn't have a POV because I didn't find it necessary but the rest of the story is in a POV.**

**I'm A Skyscraper: Thanks! I'm so happy you convinced me to write this!  
>HaryAlexfan: You'll find out later on what's up with Jerry, but not for a while. It's kind of a secret.<br>LittleRedDevilKat: Hopefully this chapter is easier to understand, since it's in Alex's POV?  
>Arypluto72: Thanks!<strong>

**I realize the first chapter, when you read it you're left with kind of like... huh?  
>Soon your answers will be questioned... how soon, IDK! LOL!<strong>

**Anyway, I really want you guy's feedback since this is a new story so, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs  
><strong>


	3. S1: Platform 9&3l4

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I'm walking behind mom, dad, and my brothers as we walk towards platform nine and three-quarters. I'm really too tired to deal with this… but whatever. When we woke up this morning, dad had us quickly get dressed and Justin flashed us to the train station in London. We finally stop and I look at dad and Justin who look around strangely. Justin frowns when his eyes fall on me.

"What?" I ask him, rolling my eyes.

"Where are your things?" Justin looks at the trolley with all the luggage then at me with disapproval.

"One second." I pull out my wand and shake it in front of Justin's face. "Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near." I look at my feet and see my luggage appear, when I look back at Justin I see him staring at me with his eyes practically popping out. "What?" I shrug.

"You just… all the people… magic… exposed… did anyone… AGGHHHH!" I laugh as Justin starts to get into one of his normal fits. I stop when my dad comes towards us and looks at me with a questioning look.

"Alex, what did you do?"

"Nothing, did you find the platform?" I give dad a smile while Justin looks at me in disbelief.

Dad looks suspiciously from Justin to me then shakes his head. "There is no such thing as platform nine and three quarters… I wish I asked my uncle, he would know since…" Dad suddenly stops and looks at me guiltily.

I am about to say something when Max strolls over to us with a grin on his face. "Hey guys, I think those dudes might know how to get to where we're looking for!" I look to where Max is pointing to see two tall redhead boys arguing while a short redhead woman yells at them.

I look at Justin and my dad, Justin shakes his head at Max. "How would we know if they're headed to platform nine and three quarters?"

I smile at Justin, he notices me and his eyes go wide. "I'll go find out!" Before Justin can protest, I run away from them and head towards the boys. When I am right in front of them, I clear my throat. They stop and turn towards me, they look at me strangely a while before one of them finally speak.

"Hello, can we help you?" The first redhead says to me with a faint smile.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you know where platform nine and here quarters is?" I give them my cutest smile and look at them expectantly.

The two look at each other and smile before they look back at me and the other redhead responds. "You headed to Hogwarts? I don't believe we have your name."

"The name is Alex, Alex Russo. And yes, I am headed to Hogwarts."

"My name is Fred Weasley. And yes, we know how to get to the platform you need." The first redhead responds with a smile.

The other redhead frowns at his brother then looks at me. "And my name is George Weasley, and for a small fee my brother and I can help you get to your destination." Ahhh, I see why they're being so nice… these are my type of people!

Before I can respond, the lady behind them pushes past them and comes in front of me. "I'm sorry dear, if you can excuse my rude sons. I'm their mother, Molly Weasley, and I will tell you how to get to platform nine and three quarters, free of charge!"

I smirk at the twins as they frown at their mother. "Come on mum, you ruined it!" George says, before grabbing the trolley behind them and running towards… THE WALL! I watch in horror, ready to see the guy spring back the moment he collides with the wall, only to see him disappear. What the…? I look at Fred and Mrs. Weasley to see them watching me with amused expressions.

"Is that… platform nine and three quarters?" I point at the wall George just disappeared through and watch them curiously.

Mrs. Weasley nods and pulls me across from the wall. "You just run at it and you'll be at the platform, it's as easy as that!" Mrs. Weasley looks over at Fred with worry. "Fred, go after your brother! Heaven knows what he'll do with your luggage in this little time! I must also be going, tell your father to meet me in the car once he's seen Ginny off!" Mrs. Weasley quickly gives him a hug before turning to face me. "Well it was nice meeting you Alex dear, good luck in Hogwarts!" With that, Mrs. Weasley walks away and disappears into the crowd of people.

"Well Alex, I apologize for my brother and myself trying to trick money out of you. Maybe I will catch you later!" Fred gives me a smile before running towards the wall.

I turn around and see Justin, Max, mom, and dad staring at the wall in shock. Really guys? You guys are shocked about this? We're freaking WIZARDS! I roll my eyes at them then snapped my fingers in front of them. They finally snap out of the shock and looked at me.

"You guys ready to go?" I look at my brothers and they both nod. "Good, let's go!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait right there!" I look at my dad to see him holding onto Max and Justin's shoulders. "Aren't you guys at least going to say goodbye to us? We aren't going to see you until the school year is over!"

"Oh, yeah…" I go over to them and they both hug me together. I watch as Max and Justin give them longer hugs, I tap my foot against the floor impatiently. COME ON! The sooner I get to the train, the sooner I get to Hogwarts, the soon I get to Hogwarts, the sooner I can explore it! "Are you guys done yet?" Mom and Max pull apart and the four of them look at me with disapproval.

"Oh, before I forget. Guys, try to stay away from any drama and don't listen to any rumors. Try to keep a low profile, don't attract and attention to yourself… if possible." He looks at me when he says this. "I just want you kids to be safe, have a good time, and learn some magic!" He smiles at us before engulfing all three of us in one last hug. I pull away quickly so my dad also lets Max and Justin go. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" I throw my bags onto the trolley and give Justin a smirk before closing my eyes and running towards what I am hoping really is the way to platform nine and three-quarters.

~In Platform Nine and Three-Quarters~

When I open my eyes I am relieved to see a sign saying 'Hogwarts Express.' I look around to see student scurrying into the train or saying farewell to their parents. I look at the train, which is black and red… I like those colors! Not as much as purple… but it's okay. I look behind me to see Max and Justin appear together, both of them holding their eyes shut. I stare at them for a minute… but they are still standing there… frozen. What dorks!

"Hey guys?" I wave my hands in front of them; they open their eyes and smile when they see our surroundings. Justin looks at me and I can see the sparkle in his eyes. This is where one of the stories took place! "Let's get on the train! Can you guys get my stuff?" I smile at them my innocent smile they can't say no to; finally they give in and nod. I turn around and walk towards the train, they follow with our luggage in hand.

~In the Train~

When the guys finally have our things stuffed into the shelves over our heads, we settle down in our seats. Justin pulls out a book from his book bag and starts reading it; Max brings out his handheld video games and starts to play that. That leaves me with my thoughts… I'm really excited for this, but I feel a hole in my chest because I am leaving my best friend behind. I waited till three days ago to tell Harper that I was leaving, she was really sad and we got into a fight about it… what could I do? I haven't even told her about magic so how can I explain to her how important it is for me to go to this school? I haven't told Justin about how Harper and I got into a fight… I know he would have tried to fix it or something, I didn't want that. It's best that Harper and I aren't friends anymore… it will be easier… for her. No more hearing lies, no more being ditched out of nowhere, nothing. She can move on and have a new best friend.

"Alex, what's wrong?" I look up at Justin to see him watching me with a concerned look on his face.

I shake my head. "Nothing, I was just lost in thought." I smile at him so he nods and returns to his book. I look out the window in hope that my mind can really agree with what I just said. I stare out the window a while, studying all the landscape that they probably watched every time they were on the train. I wonder what they did when they were on the train, what they talked about, what they thought about? I don't even notice as the windows start to fog up and our compartment starts to get cold. I shiver and look over at Justin, who is also looking around suspiciously. I take a deep breath to see cold steam leave my mouth. Why is it so cold?

"Guys, is it just me or is it REALLY cold in here?" Justin and I look over at Max, who has his arms wrapped around himself. Justin stands up and starts to look through his luggage. I stand up also when suddenly the train stops and I fall back to my seat. Justin holds himself up and heads to the door, he looks outside as the sound of students comes from the hall.

"No one knows why we stopped." Justin closes the door and sits back down.

"Then why did we stop? We can't be there." I look back outside and see only darkness… and something moving… I think? The lights go out and before I realize it I'm shrieking. Justin quickly stands up and stares at me in shock.

"Alex, calm down! It's just the lights!" I look at Justin and nod, finally able to calm down a bit. I pull my legs in front of my chest and wrap my arms around them. We sit there in silence for a long time before finally the lights come back on and the train starts again. I look at Justin and he gives me an assuring smile. "Probably there was just a problem with the train." I nod and turn my attention back out the window. I'm relieved to see that it started to rain; the fog is probably from that.

"Alex, blanket?" I look at Justin as he hands me a blanket then pulls on a sweater. I look at Max to see him also slipping on a sweater.

"Thanks Justin."

I hear the compartment door open and look up to see a woman standing in the doorway. "Anything I can get you dears from the trolley?" I look at the cart behind her to see candy, CANDY!

"Justin, can you buy us some candy, please, pretty please?" I give Justin a pleading look.

"Fine!" He looks over to the lady. "We'll have three licorice wands, three pumpkin pastries, three chocolate frogs, and a package of those jellybeans over there" While the lady got the sweets, Justin pulled out some money from his pocket. As he hands her the money, she hands us our sweets then leaves the compartment.

"Thanks Justin!" Max smiles at him before biting down on his pumpkin pastry.

"Yeah, thanks Justin!" I also smile before putting the licorice stick in my mouth. We spend the rest of the ride enjoying our sweets and laughing at Justin as he tastes each jellybean.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, hope you're all well!<strong>  
><strong>So here's another chapter, sorry still no Harry... but Fred and George were in the chapter! :D<strong>

**I really appreciate reviews since this is a new story so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	4. S1: The Sorting

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I was listening to 'Tonight Tonight' on my iTouch when suddenly I fell forward. Lucky for me, Justin is in front of me so he grabs onto me before I hit the floor. As we stand up, I pull the headphones out of my ears and look questioningly at Justin.

"We're here." He smiles.

We're here? We're actually here? I look excitedly at Justin to see him looking just as excited. "What are we waiting for, let's go!" I grab onto Justin and Max's hands and pull them towards the door, I stop when I feel one of my brothers not moving. I turn around to see Max looking at Justin and me like we're crazy.

"What about our stuff?" He asks as he points to our luggage.

"Oh yeah, it will be taken care of." Justin replies as he tugs on my hands and starts to pull me out of the compartment. I pull Max and this time he follows. We walk out of the compartment and into the hall, almost being trampled by other students in the process. When we get to the door the first thing we see is a big beard blocking our path. Justin, of course, steps back in fear. I on the other hand step forward and pull on the beard.

"Hey, Mr. Beard, move out of the way!" I yell as I continue to pull on the beard.

"Oww, stop with that will yer!" I hear a grumpy voice say, I step back and the beard moves down to reveal a face. Oooppps… guess it isn't a magic, floating beard. "Hey, which one of you three did that?" I look at my brothers to see them both pointing at me… of course, wimps!

"I did Mr. Beard, sorry… I thought you were a giant floating beard." I reply with a guilty look on my face. Always works, he-he-he! I see his expression turn soft and he steps back and motions us out of the train. I step off, my brother slowly follow.

"By the way, the name isn't Mr. Beard, its Rubeus Hagrid. But you can just call me Hagrid. I don't recognize yer three and yer can't be first years. Are yer three by any chance the Russo's?"

"Yeah, that's us' Alex, Justin, and Max." I point to myself then my brothers.

"Welcome to Hogwarts then! We should get yer three in the boats with the other kids. Yer needs to be sorted with the first years. Come, come, no time to be wastin!" Hagrid starts to walk off, herding a bunch of kids Max's age as he does. We follow him until we reach a lake, where a bunch of kids were getting into boats. I look around and frown when I notice none of them are our age. How does dad expect us not to stick out if we're the only kids getting sorted?

~Outside Great Hall~

Justin, Max, and I are standing at the front of the crowd of first years in front of the staircase Hagrid told us leads to the great hall. Before he left us he told us that when we went through the doors at the top of the staircase, a lady named Professor McGonagall would have us sorted. I'm both excited and nervous! I know about the sorting, and I already know what house I want to be in, the house dad was in of course! I know Justin wants the same, and I really, really, really hope we both get into the same house as dad! I look at Justin to see him looking nervously towards the door. He really wants to be in the same house as dad, if we don't get into that house, then we miss on experiencing the location where the best stories took place! I gulp when I see a gray-haired lady with a pointy hat standing at the top of the stairs looking at us, everyone goes quiet behind us and turns their attention to her… Maybe she's Professor McGonagall?

"Welcome student to Hogwarts! When you enter through these doors, you will join the rest of your classmates in the great hall. You will be seated after being sorted into a house. The houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. When you are sorted you become part of your house, together you unite as one and will almost be like a family. We award points to those who achieve and take points from those who break rules, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

Professor McGonagall nods and then turns around and heads up the stairs, I look at Justin who shrugs and starts to follow her up the stairs. I follow after him and hear Max and the other first years follow. When we reach the doors, Professor McGonagall pushes them open and walks off. We follow her inside to see many faces staring at us. I'm actually at the great hall! I look excitedly at Justin who looks happily back at me. I look around and smile as I take in the environment. The long tables one for each house, the magical décor that always changes, the professors in the front. Just like everything else, it's from the stories! I look at the student to see them happily waving at us, a few of them smile at me flirtatiously which I ignore. I see Fred and George nod happily at me and I wave at them, it isn't until I see a black-haired boy with green eyes and glasses that I stop. His eyes meet mine for a second and we both just stare at each other, I feel someone smack into me from behind and close my eyes, ready to feel myself fall… but it never comes. When I open my eyes, I find myself in the arms of a tall brown-haired boy. He smiles at me a while before helping me up and going back to his seat. I dumbly stare at him, forgetting to even say 'thanks.' When I notice that I'm holding up the line of first years and some people are staring at me, I quickly follow after Justin, feeling my face go hot as I reach him. That was SOOO embarrassing! When I am finally next to Justin I look confidently up at Professor McGonagall.

"We will now begin the sorting, since this year we have two new students who are not first years, we will start with them." She looks down at a scroll in her hand then looks at us. "Russo, Justin!"

Justin looks at me once before walking over to the chair next to Professor McGonagall. I watch Justin as he closes his eyes and nervously waits for the hat to be placed on his head. I nervously watch the hat the moment it's in view.

"Hmmm, your father went here before you… but you and your sister know that. Hmmm. " I look behind me and am relieved to see that Max is in the back with some other kids and is too far away to hear. "You are very smart, would fit in very well in Ravenclaw… but you're also brave. You would also do well in Slytherin, but you lack a devious side. Well then, better be… GRYFFINDOR!

The hall bursts into applause, but one table in particular starts to cheer. Are they Gryffindor? That's the table that Fred, George, and that green-eyed boy are in! They're Gryffindor… but what if… I don't get in that house with Justin. I watch as Justin happily steps off the chair and joins the Gryffindor's. Once he's sat down, he looks at me encouragingly.

"Russo, Alexandra!" I look at Professor McGonagall to see her staring at me. I walk nervously over to the chair and sit down. I feel the hat sit on my head and I close my eyes. Please, please, please!

"Well, well, well, I finally meet the sister. Hmm, you are a lot like your father. An exact copy you could say, if you weren't a girl. You're too brave to be in Hufflepuff and not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw. But you would fit in well in both Gryffindor and Slytherin… tough." Slytherin! No, I can't be in Slytherin! "Not Slytherin, eh? Well then, you really do take from your father. Then it better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

I open my eyes happily and look towards the cheering table my brother and I are now a part of… the one our dad was once a part of! I run over to the table and take a seat next to my brother excitedly. He holds out his hand to give me a high-five, but I roll my eyes and look towards the other happy Gryffindor's who are cheering for me. As the cheering dies down, the sorting resumes. I happily watch as the other students are sorted into different houses. I don't pay attention much, but my head shoots up when I hear Max's name. I look up to see Max sit down on the chair and the hat placed on his head.

"Hmmm, a Russo… haven't seen a Russo in a very long time." I bite my lip, hopefully Max doesn't think about this too much.

"What do you mean? You just sorted my brother and sister?" Spoke too late. I look at Justin to see him looking very worried towards Max.

"Well… forget that. Let's see, you're not smart so you wouldn't fit in Ravenclaw. You're not conniving enough to be in Slytherin. I think it better be… HUFFLEPUFF!" Max looks over to us and gives us a smile; I smile back and give him a thumbs-up. He gives me a thumbs-up back before jogging over to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

As the rest of the students are sorted I continue to worry about what the hat said before; what if Max starts to question what the hat meant? If he does that, then he'll find out everything… he'll know about all the lies. He'll hate us for lying to him; he'll late mom, dad, me, and Justin! Max is only eleven; he doesn't need to worry about these things! It's a good thing he got sorted into another house; it gives Justin and me more time to see what we came to Hogwarts to see, without Max being suspicious of us.

"Alex!" I look to my right to see Justin watching me nervously. "Are you okay? You were spacing out all through Professor Dumbledore's speech."

I nod. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about Max. I don't want him to get hurt."

"You also agree it's a good thing that he got sorted into Hufflepuff?" Justin looks at me seriously.

I nod again. "We are here for our own reasons; we want to see it all, where it all started! Max doesn't need to be involved or need to know about it!"

"You're right Alex, it doesn't matter now. Everything is perfect." Justin smiles.

I look happily at him. "I know, we're in Hogwarts as Gryffindor's, just like dad!"

Justin nods happily. "Yeah, just like dad. Anyway, let's eat!"

I look in front of me to see a ton of food. Where did… oh yeah! The food! I grab some food and throw it on my plate before grabbing some pizza and starting to eat it. It isn't until I take the first bite that I realize I'm REALLY hungry. I hungrily eat the rest of the food on my plate, when I'm done, I happily look in front of myself to see the pizza gone and instead dessert there to replace it. I take a piece of pumpkin pie and place it on my plate happily. I already love it here!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi my peeps! :) Hope you're all doing well!<strong>  
><strong>So here's the next chapter, with a small glimpse of Harry. And who do you guys think is the brown-haired guy who caught<strong>** Alex?**

**-Livieg: Hahaha, actually I don't like Harper but the reason she's not in this story is because this is before Alex tells Harper that she is a wizard. I might have her in the story later, but IDK... cuz like I said, I'm not really a fan of Harper. Though it wasn't like when I wrote this I was like, 'yeah I don't like Harper so I'm not gonna put her in it', it just happened when I was writing. LOL!**  
><strong>-I'm a Skyscraper: Thanks! :)<strong>  
><strong>-I'm the Ruffian: Thanks. Alex is in Harry and Ron's year, she just meets them twins first.<strong>  
><strong>-Storyteller118: Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)<strong>

**I'm really appreciating the reviews, the only reason I'm writing this is because I'm getting positive reviews. **  
><strong>Thanks a ton and continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	5. S1: Introductions

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When dinner is over I see that none of the students have gotten up and left, what are they waiting for? I turn to Justin who is just finishing his last bite of blueberry pie. "Justin, why is everyone just sitting around?"

"Because we have to wait for the prefects. " I look behind me to see the brown-haired boy that caught me before, smiling at me. "We all head to the common rooms together with our house on the first day, so first years don't get lost."

"Oh, that makes sense… thanks." I smile back at him in thanks.

He nods and sits down in the empty spot next to me. "By the way, my name is Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"Nice to me you Cedric, I'm Alex and this is my brother Justin." I point to Justin who stretches his hand towards Cedric.

"Oh, and thanks for saving me before… that was so embarrassing." I feel my face go red as the memory of staring at the green-eyed boy comes back.

"No problem, I couldn't have let you fall like that, now could I?" He replies.

"Yeah…"

"First years, come on we must be going now!" I look up to see a red-haired older boy herding kids towards him. "Come, come, we must be getting to Gryffindor tower. The rest of you, follow suit!"

I got up and followed Justin and the rest of the first years out of the dining hall. I watched in amazement as we were led around the school. It was a long walk, but surprisingly I wasn't that annoyed because of all the moving picture frames with funny people in them along the way. When we finally stop, I look in front of us to see a large painting of a fat lady.

"Wiggleyworm." The painting swings open to reveal a door; the red-haired guy turns around and faces us. "My name is Percy Weasley and I am a prefect. If you ever have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask me." Percy turns and walks into the room, waving for us to follow. Once we are all in, the student behind us scatter up the stairs and onto the couches. "The stairs over there are to the girl's rooms, the doors over there are to the boy's rooms. You have already been assigned a room and a bed with your fellow first years so you may proceed upstairs to find your luggage waiting for you, everyone except for Justin and Alex Russo."

As the other kids walk up the stairs, I look at Percy confused. "What about us then?"

"That's why I stopped you two. You two aren't first years so I don't think you want to be roomed with them, am I right?" Percy raises and eyebrow at us.

I shake my head. "No, but where do we sleep then?"

"Your things have already been placed in rooms with people from your year. Alex, you'll be in a girl's room with your fellow third years and Justin you'll be in a boy's room with your fellow fourth years." Percy claps his hand together and looks at us expectantly. "Any other questions? No? Then you may go to your rooms." With that, Percy walks away and leaves the common room.

"I don't like that guy." I look towards Justin with a frown.

Justin looks at me with surprise. "Why? I find him very charming, reminds me of someone…"

I roll my eyes and fold my hands over my chest. "You would find him charming, wouldn't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Justin looks at me with a tone of annoyance.

I sigh and look towards the staircase. "You know exactly what it's supposed to mean. I'm heading to my room, I'm tired." I wave at the still-annoyed Justin then head towards the stairs. When I finally reach my room, I find my luggage already placed in front of my bed. I pull out my wand, flash on my pajamas, then snuggle into my bed, immediately falling asleep.

~Next Morning~

"Wake up, wake up!" I hear an annoying British voice repeat nearby… any voice is annoying if it's trying to wake me up! I open my eyes and look up to see a fair-skinned girl with bushy, red hair standing over me. "Wake up!" She repeats again. I groan and sit-up.

"Why are you waking me up?" I look at her with annoyance.

She looks at me with a disapproving look. "Do you know what time it is? You missed breakfast and now you have only fifteen minutes to get ready and five minutes to get to class!"

I throw myself back onto my pillow and groan. "That's twenty minutes! I could have slept for another ten minutes of those!"

"You barely have enough time to get dressed, get up!" I felt an arm grab onto me and next thing I know, I'm no longer lying on my bed. I give-up and open the side table of my bed and pull out my wand. The girl looks at me in horror when she sees my wand, I shrug in reply. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking out my wand so I can get myself dressed." I walk away from her towards the mirror in the center of the room. I look towards it and point my wand to myself. FLASH! And I'm dressed in my robes and my hair is neatly curled the way I like it. I turn around and face the girl with a smile.

"That was… interesting. " She replies and walks over to me with a stretched out hand. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way. "

I take her hand and shake it. "I'm Alex, Alex Russo."

She nods and smiles to me. "Pleasure to meet you. Come now, I took the liberty of looking through your schedule and looks like we have all the same classes. Not strange for students of the same house and year."

I smile at her and motion for her to lead the way. I grab my book bag off the floor and follow her out of the room and down the stairs. Great… I'm stuck with this stick-in-the-mud! She would get along SO well with Justin… maybe I can introduce them to each other later. It will surely get her off my back. When we reach the common room, I see Justin sitting on a chair reading a book. He looks up and looks relieved when he sees me. He stands up and walks over to us.

"Thanks Hermione for waking up my sister! Alex, you could have been late for your first day!" Justin looks at me with a frown.

"Good morning to you too…" I fold my arms over my chest and look around the room. Pretty empty, most of the student must already be on their way to class. Guess it is a good thing Hermione woke me up, otherwise I would never hear the end of it from Justin. I don't even notice that Justin is still talking until I hear him yell my name.

"Alex!" I look over at him with an annoyed look. "Stupid me, you weren't going to listen to me in the first place so why bother?" Hands me a paper bag. "There's a chocolate muffin in there, eat if before class but NOT in class, and follow Hermione so you're not late. Also, no pranks, NONE AT ALL!" I roll my eyes as Justin gives me a serious look.

"Okay fine, whatever. Aren't you going to be late for class?" Justin looks at his watch and his eyes go wide. He gives Hermione one more thanks and gives me a warning glance before running out of the room.

"We should get going." Hermione turns to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Lead the way." I open the paper bag and start to eat the muffin. Hermione talks the entire way to class, I don't respond, just continue to enjoy my muffin. When we finally stop, I see Hermione hold the door open for me and signal in. I stare at the door a while… isn't this a dungeon? I finally decide to go in when I hear the sound of other students talking. I look around the class to see tables of four and a bunch of flasks and bottles on them. What class is this?

"This is potions, I'm sure you're wondering." I look over at Hermione who is scanning the room.

She links arms with me, then pulls me towards a table. I sit down… unwillingly, and place my things on the floor. When I look up I am surprised to meet the same green eyes from that I saw yesterday in the dining hall. It's him! I look at him to see him staring at me with as much surprise. It isn't until I hear someone clear their throat that I look away. I look next to the boy to see a redheaded boy that looks strangely like Fred, George, and Percy.

"This is Alex, Alex Russo. She's a new third year that I share a room with." She looks at me with a smile while the two boys mumble a hello. "Alex, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hmm, so he is related to them, I knew it!

"Weasley, huh? I met your brothers Fred and George and your mother at the train station yesterday. And I met your other brother Percy last night." I stare at Ron and he looks unpleased.

"Seems like my brothers are everywhere. And then there's me, who's only Harry Potter's mate." He frowns then looks apologetically at Harry.

Mate? Does that mean Harry and Ron are… oh… I look at Ron and Harry. "So you two are… together? Like… together, together?" The two look at me strangely, then look at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry speaks finally as he continues to look at me with a strange expression.

"Like… you guys are dating?" Harry and Ron's eyes go wide; I look at Hermione to see her laughing hysterically. What did I say wrong?

"What gave you that bloody idea? He's my mate, that's it!" Ron screams with a look of horror.

"You said it again, mate. Doesn't that mean you're together?" I look at them with confusion. I look at Harry to see him smiling… wow, that's a nice smile.

"You're from America right? Here we call friends, mates." Harry explains.

Wow, I must look so stupid to them. I look away knowing I'm probably flushing red. I embarrassed myself in front of this guy twice!

"Hey, don't worry about it, it happens!" I look at Harry again to see him giving me a friendly smile.

I smile back. "Oh, okay thanks. I…" Before I can continue, I hear a door slam open and look up to see a pale, black-haired man walk into the room. He marches straight to the front of the class as the whole class suddenly goes quiet.

"As you all know, I am professor Snape and you're all here for another year of potions, another year to see you kids fail miserably in what should be a very basic class. We won't be wasting time this year going over class rules, I expect as third years you should know all of them. We'll start with a quiz to review what you should already know from the last two years, this will include the rules." He looks towards me then with a flick of his wand; papers appear in front of us. "Begin!"

I look towards the paper to see that I don't recognize any of the questions. What do I do? I look up anxiously to meet Harry's eyes. He smiles at me and slides his paper closer to me and mouths 'Look at my paper.' I smile at him and nod. Maybe meeting Hermione wasn't so bad…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! :D<strong>  
><strong>Here's a new chapter! Sorry I've been bust all day so I wasn't able to post earlier!<strong>

**xCatJones- No Probs! Happy to know you have time to read it, hope school is going well! :)**  
><strong>I'm a Skyscraper- Yeah I agree! And that's awesome, gives you more time to write!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate itcuz I want your feedback with this new story.**  
><strong>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	6. S1: Lunatic

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I'm walking next to Harry behind Ron and Hermione towards our next class. Hermione and Ron have been bickering about a question on the quiz in Snape's class since the moment we walked out of class. I look at Harry who is playing around with his wand. He notices me looking at him and smiles.

"Wasn't the answer Ron wrote wrong?" We continue to look at each other, not even noticing Hermione speak up. "Harry? Alex? Are you two listening?"

Wait… I'm just staring at him; he must be staring back thinking I'm a total weirdo! I quickly look forward to see Hermione and Ron staring at us. "Uhhh… I didn't know the answer to that one, I… guessed on it." I look at Harry who nods.

"Me too, but I'm sure Hermione is right." Harry shrugs and continues walking past them. I follow; I don't want Hermione or Ron to ask me another question about the test… since I copied off Harry.

I look towards Harry and smile at him. I look back to see Ron and Hermione still bickering so I turn my attention back to Harry and whisper to him. "Thanks for helping me out, I think I would have failed that test right there if it wasn't for you. Justin would never let me hear the end of it!"

Harry gives me his cute smile back. "No problem, you seemed like you were in trouble, just wanted to be the one to save you." I giggle as I see his face flush red from the realization of what he just said… how corny is he? He quickly changes the subject. "So, Justin is your brother?"

I nod. "Yeah, he's my older brother. He and I fight all the time, but at the end of the day… he's all I have…" I realize what I just said and turn my face away from him, I don't want him to see the surprise on my face. Why did I just say that?

"Wait, all you have? But you have that other brother too right? What was his name… Max?" I look at him again to see him looking at me with confusion.

"Uhhh yeah, I meant… well he's all I have here that I can turn to, Max is little… I can't really go to him when I need someone." I look forward, relieved to see us approaching a door.

Harry opens the door and holds it open for me. As I pass him he moves towards me and whispers in my ear, "Hey, if you ever need someone else to talk to, I'm also here."

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

For some reason, I can't stop embarrassing myself in front of Alex. First staring at her in the dining hall, then with her thinking I'm dating Ron, and also staring at her while we were walking to class. And of course the worst one, 'Hey, if you ever need someone else to talk to, I'm also here.' She must think I'm a complete loser! I'm relieved when Professor Trelawney comes in front of the class so Alex and Hermione move to the chairs at the table behind us.

"Welcome children, in this class you will explore the art of divinations! Together we will discover our abilities in this art and cast ourselves into the future!" She holds up her hands crazily in front of us, I hear snickers around us. Wow, this lady is a complete lunatic! "This term we will practice the art of reading tea leaves so please take the cup of the person opposite of you." I grab Ron's cup and look at it as I try and find similar patterns in my book.

"This is a load of rubbish!" I hear Hermione say while Alex giggles.

Professor Trelawney comes in front of Ron, which makes him jump. "Your aura is passing dear, are you in the beyond?"

Ron looks over at me then back at her. "Sure…"

"The cup, tell me what you see!" Professor Trelawney continues to stare at Ron creepily.

"Oh, right… well… I got sort of a wonky cross which means suffering and this could be the sun, which is happiness. So Harry is going to suffer and he'll be happy about it?" He looks from the professor to me in confusion.

"Give me the cup!" She stretches her hands out and almost drops the cup as she shrieks and jumps back when she sees it. Ron quickly catches it and puts it on the table. "My dear, you have the grim."

"The grim, what's the grim?" I hear someone say as I pick up the cup and look at it. I look over my shoulder to see Alex and Hermione looking in the cup also. Alex's eyes go wide and she sits back down in her seat. Hermione continues to look at the cup with an annoyed expression.

"The grim, it's one of the darkest omens on earth; it's the omen of death." I hear someone read from the book. I look at Professor Trelawney to see her moving farther away from me. I look at the cup again in confusion, what could this mean?

The rest of class passes in a blur, all I can do is keep looking at my cup while Hermione keeps poking me from behind and telling me it's a bunch of rubbish over and over again. When the bell rings, Ron and I stand up and start to walk out, but I notice Hermione not following is.

"Alex, Alex, are you coming?" I look back at Hermione and Alex to see Alex staring at her cup with a disturbed look on her face. I walk over to them and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, are you okay?" I look down at her, she snaps out of it and looks at me and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in the tea… Let's go!" Alex quickly puts her cup down, grabs her things, and walks with Hermione to the door. I look into Alex's cup curiously… and strangely enough what I see in the cup is the grim.

~Outside Castle~

"You don't think the grim has anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron whispers quietly to me so no one else can hear, as we walk towards our next class.

Before I can say anything, Hermione and Alex stop and turn around. "That class was a load of rubbish, don't you think? Now a good class I would say would be Ancient Ruins."

"Ancient Ruins, bloody hell Mione, exactly how many classes you taking this term?" Ron looks at Hermione in shock.

"A fair few…" Hermione turns around and Alex walks after her quietly.

"Hang on, that's not possible! Ancient Ruins is during Transfigurations! You have to be at two classes at once." Ron looks suspiciously towards Hermione.

"Don't be silly Ronald, how can someone be in two classes at once?" Hermione replies, not even bothering to look back.

Hermione continues her complaints about Transfigurations the rest of the walk there, I mostly ignore her as I watch Alex walk quietly with us. Is she thinking about the omen in her cup? I want to ask her, but what if she gets mad… or upset? I continue to watch her until we reach a clearing where other students are waiting. Hermione and Alex turn to face us so I quickly look away.

"Come on class, I have a real treat for yer today, follow me into the forest." Hagrid smiles at us before turning around and walking into the forest, everyone else follows. "Form groups over there then open yer books to page forty-nine." We stop as everyone gathers into groups and Hagrid goes deeper into the forest by himself.

"I think they're funny." Hermione says seriously as she turns to face us after watching Neville get attacked by his textbook. Alex looks nervously at hers, then places it on top of a rock.

"Oh yes, terribly funny, really witty! Gosh this place has gone to the dogs, wait till my father hears that Dumbledore has this oaf teaching classes." I turn and see Malfoy standing triumphantly in front of Crabbe and Goyle, who are snickering beside one another.

The nerve of that idiot, I have had enough of him! I walk over to him angrily. "Shut-up, Malfoy!"

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle smile and 'Ooooh,' the rest of the Slytherin joining them. Malfoy hands his bag to Crabbe and walks over to me with a smirk. His smirk fades and he steps back scared. What the hell? "Dementor, Dementor! He screams and points behind me. I quickly look back to see nothing, then I hear the laughs of Malfoy and other Slytherins. I look at them to see Malfoy and his friends pull on their hoods and make ghost noises. I've had it! I am about to walk over to him and punch him when I feel arms grab onto me. I look behind me to see Hermione holding me back, Alex beside her.

"Stop being jerks!" Alex yells at Malfoy and his friends. Malfoy looks over at her with an amused expression, he examines Alex a while before taking a step forward.

"Now who might you be?" Alex rolls her eyes and takes a step towards him also.

"Alex Russo, the girl you don't want to mess with." I hear snickers around us, Malfoy smiles at her and fold his arms behind his head.

"Hmmm, maybe you're just the girl I want to mess with?" He takes another step forward, Alex doesn't move, just continues staring at him angrily. I look at them both; Alex is only a few inches away from his face. I pull away from Hermione's hold and pull Alex behind me so I'm facing Malfoy.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Malfoy looks behind me at Alex one more time before taking a step back.

"Alex, if you ever want to have some real fun, find me!" He winks at Alex before turning towards his friends and giving Crabbe and Goyle each a high-five. I ball my hands into a fist, holding myself back from socking him right there and then.

"Dut-tara-dat!" Everyone turns their attention behind us; Alex pulls me back so I also look towards there. When I turn around I see Hagrid pointing to a big, gray-feathered bird. "Say hello to Buckbeak!"

"Hargrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asks in horror.

"It's a hypogriff. They are very easily offended creatures; you DO NOT want to insult them. It may just be the last thing you ever do, now who would like to the first to come and say hello?" Everyone takes a step back and looks at each other, but no one volunteers. Hagrid looks around excitedly, his excitement fades when he sees now one offering.

"I'll do it!" I look next to me to see Alex holding her hand up.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to her.

She looks at me strangely. "Didn't you hear? I'm saying hello!"

She walks closer to Buckbeak and stops. She looks over at Hagrid who explains to her what to do. Alex bows and stays bowing as Buckbeak curiously watches her. Is she completely nuts? She can get killed by that thing! As Alex bows, Buckbeak begins to screech. Hagrid warns Alex to move back, Alex looks at Hagrid and takes a step forward.

"Alex, what are yer doing, go back!" Hagrid yells at Alex, which causes her to take another step forward. I look at Buckbeak, it looks quite annoyed! I need to get to Alex! I start to walk towards Alex, I look a Hagrid, whose eyes go wide when he sees me. "Harry! Have yer gone mad, step away before yer kill the both of yer!"

I stand next to Alex and also bow. As I bow I look at Alex, who looks at me with an annoyed expression. I look at Buckbeak to see it watching us, finally it bows.

"Good job you two… I think!" Hagrid exclaims as he throws a fish to Buckbeak.

Alex rolls her eyes at me then walks nonchalantly towards Buckbeak. This girl is a complete loon! She almost got herself killed, and now she's going to walk over to a hypogriff like it's nothing! I follow her nervously and am about to pull her back when she all out puts her hand on Buckbeak's beak. Bloody hell! When I reach her, I see her smiling as she pets Buckbeak as the class starts to clap,

"Well done Alex, looks like Buckbeak likes you! Would you two like to ride her now?" Ride her! Wait, what! I look behind me to see Hagrid walking over to us. Before I can say anything, Hagrid places Alex and me on Buckbeak's back. Alex excitedly continues to pet Buckbeak as I protest.

"Hey, wait, NO…" Before I can say anything else, Buckbeak shoots into the sky, I quickly grab onto Alex's waist and close my eyes. After a while I open my eyes to see us floating over the school. I look at Alex and see her hair flowing back as she hugs Buckbeak happily. Wow, she looks… beautiful. "This is amazing." I whisper.

Alex looks over at me with a smile and nods. "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! Sorry for the late upload, I was at school and forgot last night cuz I was uploading a chapter of 'History.'<strong>

**AyrPluto72: Thanks for reviewing! :)  
>I'm a Skyscraper: Yeah... I think it would be easier for you to study for the exam than arrange for me to take it for you. LOL! And I can't say I'm that good at history... lol.<strong>

**Really appreciate the feedback guys since this is still a pretty new story so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	7. S1: Attention

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's lunch and I'm sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table by myself. We got out of Hargid's class early because that brainless kid Malfoy decided to run up to Buckbeak without warning, moron! Harry, Hermione, and Ron invited me to join them, but I told them I hadn't seen my brother since morning and would meet up with them later. I placed a French fry in my mouth as I study the picture of a hypogriff in our textbook. I hear a gasp and look up to see Justin, Max, and Cedric staring at me, Max and Justin with their eyes practically popping out.

"What?" I ask after swallowing the French fry.

"Alex… you're reading a book!" Max pretends to faint on Justin's shoulder.

"Shut-up, I was just looking up info on the hypogriff." I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the book.

"So it's true?" I look back up and see Cedric watching me, he and Justin sit down while Max stays standing as he stares at Justin and Cedric.

"What's true?"

"The rumor about how you fearlessly walked up to a hypogriff, petted it, then rid it?" Cedric watches me curiously. I don't get it, is this supposed to be amazing? And it only happened half an hour ago, how did this news get to them?

I shrug. "Yeah, it was no big deal. Harry and I did it."

"Harry Potter?" I look at Justin who is looking at me in disbelief.

I nod. "Yeah… so?"

Justin shakes his head. "Nothing, it didn't hurt you did it?"

"No Justin, I'm fine." I roll my eyes and look at Max. "Max, how was your first day?"

"It was awesome! That hat really sorted me to the right house; Hufflepuff's are my kinda of people!" Max smiles and looks over to the table, a girl about his age with brown hair and blue eyes waves to him. He looks at me and waves. "Later Alex, see yah Justin!" I watch as Max runs over to the Hufflepuff table and joins the girl and some other guys who give him high-fives.

"I'll catch you guys later too; I have some Hufflepuff Quidditch matters to tend to." Cedric nods towards us before getting up and leaving.

I look at Justin and smile. "Max looks happy." I notice his frown… uggh, what did I do this time? "What? Why have you been looking at me like that?"

"Don't you remember what dad said? Dad said, don't bring too much attention to yourself!" Justin points at me annoyingly causing me to frown.

"How did I bring attention to myself?" I ask as I fold my arms over my chest.

"Oh well, let's see… first there's the hypogriff then there's HARRY POTTER!"I stare at Justin confused. What does Harry have anything to do with this?

Justin shakes his head disapprovingly then leans forward so no one can hear us. "Alex, it's Harry POTTER, doesn't the name ring a bell? 'The one who lived!' He has everyone watching him, the last thing we need is for you to be around him so the attention goes towards you! Also…" Justin stops and moves away as he starts to think.

"Also… what?" I look at my brother curiously.

"Also… Harry Potter, the chosen one, is James Potter's son. James Potter… as in 'Prongs.'" My eyes go wide at the mention of that name, Prongs! I've heard the stories over and over again, Prongs was in so many of them, rarely the name James was used. How could I forget? I look at my brother sadly; he nods with sad look also on his face.

"So Harry is…" Before I can continue Justin interrupts.

"Yes he is. That doesn't matter much but it might draw attention to you. People might want to know, who is the girl hanging around Harry Potter? You can't hang out with him anymore Alex." I look sadly over at Harry, who is talking animatedly to Ron and Hermione. "Alex, do you understand?"

I look at Justin and nod. "Yes, I understand, I can't be friends with Harry."

"I'm sorry Alex, I know you hate being told what to do, but this is important! For your safety Alex, stay away from Harry Potter." For some reason my heart drops hearing those words, but I know Justin is right; I need to stay away from Harry.

Suddenly Seamus runs into the room yelling about news. I look up and see him stop by Harry, Ron and Hermione and show a newspaper to them. I stand up, about to go over and take a look when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look at Justin to see him motioning me back down. I look at the crowd gathering around Harry one last time before sitting down.

"What do you think that's about?" I look at Justin.

Justin shakes his head and starts to load food on his plate. "Whatever it is, it doesn't concern us Alex. Come on, let's eat." Justin digs into his food as I continue to watch my fellow Gryffindor's. I look down at my plate and start to eat my French fries again. Justin's right… it doesn't concern me…

~In Defense Against the Dark Arts Class~

I'm standing on the side of the crowd of students in my class, hoping that Ron and Harry don't see me. I tried to find Hermione when I came in, but she was nowhere to be seen, and even now I don't see her. Everyone is looking at a dresser in the middle of the room that's moving. I move a little forward and curiously look at the dresser.

"Intriguing isn't it? Anyone want to make a guess as to what it is?" I turn around to see a middle-aged man with fair skin, brown hair, and a beard and mustache walks into the room. He must be the professor… I think his name is Professor Lupin… I think… He looks around the class curiously waiting for an answer.

"That's a boggart." A boy says from the crowd.

Professor Lupin nods at the boy. "And does anyone hear know what a boggart looks like?"

"No one knows." I look towards the middle of the crowd of students to see Hermione standing there, her hair is up and she looks out-of-breath. "They're shape-shifters; they take shape of whatever a person fears the most." Hermione continues while Ron looks at her in shock.

"There is a charm though, to protect yourself from the boggart, we will practice that today, without your wands of course. Repeat after me, 'Ridiculous!'" The class repeats after him and he nods. "This is only the easy part. In order to complete the spell you must laugh, think of something truly amusing to you which would cause you to laugh. Let's try this, Neville please step forward." Everyone looks to Neville, he hesitantly walks forward and stops in front of Professor Lupin. "So Neville, tell me what scares you the most."

Neville looks nervously at Professor Lupin a while before finally answering. "Professor Snape."

The class bursts into laughter, Lupin joins in and nods. "Aren't we all? You live with your grandmother don't you Neville?"

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn to her either!" Neville says, causing more laughter from the class.

Professor Lupin goes over to Neville's ear and whispers to him, when he's done he pull back and looks at Neville. "You got it?" Neville nods and Professor Lupin steps back and faces the dresser. He pulls out his wand and holds it towards the dresser, the door slowly opens. I watch curiously with the rest of the class, when the door opens, out comes Professor Snape! He runs towards Neville as Neville looks at Snape in shock.

"Ridiculous!" Snape starts to change and suddenly he's in old lady clothes. The class bursts into laughter, Neville looks around at the class relieved.

"Good job Neville, everyone form a line so you can all get a chance!" Professor Lupin instructs as he moves towards a record player and puts on music.

I get in line with everyone else; people start to push as they struggle to get forward. The class giggles and laughs as each student is up, when it's Harry's turn I look around everyone to watch intently what he is scared of. What could Harry Potter be scared of? Voltemort? I look at the clown that the last student made appear to see it transform in something dark… a hooded ghost? What is it… Before it can move any closer to Harry, Professor Lupin jumps in front of him and the hooded ghost turns into a full moon, which soon turns into a balloon as Lupin scream 'Ridiculous!'

"We'll only do a few more then you can collect your books and go." Lupin nods at the Seamus who steps forward. I watch Harry, who slowly moves to the side of the classroom looks distraught. Hermione and Ron go over to him in worry. What is that thing and why is Harry afraid of it so much?

"Next, next?" I look up and see that no one is in front of me and Professor Lupin is looking at me. I step forward and look at a rubber snake on the ground. The snake transforms into two large figures, I study it hard until finally it's clear… it's a body and a strange figure standing over it. I hear shrieks behind me as I start to walk forward. That's when I see who's body it is… it's… JUSTIN! My heart stops and I shriek as I stare at Justin's dead body then at the figure over him. The figure slowly raises its head toward me, but before I see its face they both disappear… I don't know what happened after that, because everything goes black.

~In Infirmary~

I feel a horrible pain in my head, I open my eyes and see a lot of white, where am I?

"She's coming around, Madam Pomfrey, she's coming around!" Justin? That's Justin! I look to my right to see Justin and Max standing over me, with relief on their face. Behind them I see Professor Lupin watching me with concern.

"Justin, what happened?" I ask groggily.

"You hit your head when you fainted, your mind was very creative when it came to the boggart, you were able to see two fears rather than one… quite rare I must say." Professor Lupin replies as he looks at me curiously.

"Move aside you three; I need to check on the child." A woman in a nurse's outfit comes over to me and looks at my head. "Hmmm, you look fine to me but we'll keep you till tomorrow morning, just in case." She turns and looks at Max and Justin. "I said you two can stay until your sister wakes up, she woke up so now you two are leaving!" Max and Justin try to protest as the nurse pushes them out of the room.

When they're gone, I look at Professor Lupin. He sits down in the seat beside me and looks at me before finally speaking. "I finally meet Alex B-Russo. Sorry, force of habit." Wait, was he about to say what I think he was about to say? I look at him curiously as he thinks.

"What were you about to say?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He stares at me a while before responding. "What do you mean?"

I shake my head. Maybe I just heard it wrong… or maybe he knows someone else by the name of Alex. I shouldn't have even given him the chance of thinking into this. Justin would be mad… we promised dad we'd lay low. "Nothing, I think I just heard you wrong."

Professor Lupin nods and stands up. "Well Alex, it was nice seeing you again but I must be off. See you in class tomorrow." With that he turns around and walks out of the room. I stare after him curiously, his words going through my mind over and over again. What does he mean, 'it was nice seeing you again'?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE, sorry I posted late, I had trouble uploading yesterday and was at work all day today.<strong>

**I really appreciate reviews because then I know people are actually reading this and that I should continue so REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	8. S1: Better than Hogsmeade

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's been almost a month since I joined Hogwarts and all I can say is that it isn't much fun. I spend most of my time in and out of class avoiding Harry, which is impossible since Hermione is ALWAYS following me around. I thought I could be discrete about it, just stop hanging around Harry and he'd forget we ever met. But since Hermione is always around me, I have to do it the mean way… whenever Harry comes around, I walk away. The worst was the morning I got discharged from the infirmary, when I ran into him alone in the hall.

_I can't believe I'm late for class! If it was any other class I wouldn't care, but everyone was telling me yesterday that the worst thing you could EVER do is be late for Professor Snape's class! I knew I should have taken that pass from Madam Pomfrey, woulda… UMPH! I hit the floor and am about to yell at the person I crashed into when I look up and see it's Harry._

"_I'm so sorry Alex! I was late for class and didn't see you!" Harry puts a hand out for me. _

_I know I shouldn't take it. I stand up myself, ignoring Harry's hand. He stares at his hand a while with a hurt expression before putting it back to his side. "I'm also late, I should go…" I am about to turn when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I flinch away and turn towards Harry. "What?"_

"_Sorry, but class is that way. Come on!" Harry starts to walk; I take a deep breath then follow. When we reach the dungeon doors, I quickly open the door myself before Harry can, he looks at me surprised but doesn't say anything. When we are inside the first thing I see is Professor Snape looking angrily towards us. I look around to find all the seats taken except the one across from Harry, I sit down, not looking at Harry._

"_Mr. Potter and Ms. Russo, you are precisely eleven minutes late to class. I heard Ms. Russo was in the infirmary but seeing that you came in with Mr. Potter, seems like your reason for being late is for a different reason? Since it's your first time Mrs. Russo I will excuse you but Potter, you will be having detention with me today. One more thing, Potter I believe it would be best you inform your girlfriend that it is not okay to be late for my class." Snape glares at us before turning towards the board._

"_He's not my boyfriend!" I quickly say before I can control my mouth. Shoot! Well, Justin did say I shouldn't get myself affiliated with Harry… need to make sure of it…_

"_Excuse me?" Snape turns around and narrows his eyes at me._

"_Harry's not my boyfriend! Heck, he's not even my friend! I just ran into him in the hall and he told me I was going the wrong way, Professor." I steal a glance at Harry to see him looking at me with shock and his face flushed red. Sorry Harry…_

"_Very well, very good choice by you to stay away from… certain… students." Professor Snape nods towards me before turning towards the board again and continuing class._

Harry has barely said one word to me since that day; I don't give him the chance much though by running away whenever he appears anyway. I'm currently in the great hall, waiting for Justin to come for dinner. I usually have lunch with him and Cedric, sometimes just Justin when Cedric decides to eat lunch with his Hufflepuff friends. Occasionally Fred and George join me, and that's fun since they're really my only friends… I'm relieved when I look up and see Cedric and Justin sit down across from me.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Sorry, I was getting my permission slip my parents owled to me, I made Justin come with me." Cedric replies with an apologetic look.

Permission slip? "Permission slip for what?" I look curiously at Justin and Cedric. Cedric looks at me strangely, like I grew three heads or something. Did I say something wrong?

"The permission slip for the Hogsmeade trips. There's one this weekend and another before Christmas Break."

Hogsmeade? That's from a story! Since I got here I've barely thought about the real reason I even wanted to come to Hogwarts! "I want to go!"

I look at Justin who shakes his head. "Sorry Alex, dad said we can't go."

"But why?" I scream, not even caring that some Gryffindor's are looking at me strangely.

"Alex, calm down. And you know the reason why! He's letting Max go, if you need anything, ask Max to get it. And if Max asks why we're not going… it's because I have a lot of homework and dad won't let you go without me."

"This isn't fair!" I whine and cross my hands over my chest.

"This doesn't seem fair, she's right. Can't you convince your dad somehow?" Cedric looks at Justin.

Justin shakes his head sadly. "Alex, you know I want to go too… but not this time. It will have to wait until another time. I promise we will go another time!"

Why can't we do anything! Ever since I got here it's been, don't do this, don't do that, blah, blah, blah… Something has to be up! In New York I never had these types of restrictions even though the reason we were in New York was 'for our safety.' Now I'm here where dad says it's safe and I can't do shit? Dad has to be hiding something, I just have to find out what.

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

It's been a nearly a month since I spoke to Alex, the last time was outside Snape's class on the second day. I don't know why I care… it's just upsetting to know that one day we're on our way to becoming mates and the next day she won't even look at me. Did I do something wrong or say something wrong? Whenever I show up in the room she just stands up and walks away, she isn't even discrete about it, she just stands up and goes. I just want to talk to her once, figure out why she is acting this way… but she can't even stand being in the same room as me!

"Harry! Hey, Harry!" I snap out of thought and look at Ron and Hermione. "Blimey Harry! You've been out of it all week! Is this about Alex?" I look at Ron as Hermione smacks him on the back of his head. "Hey! What you do that for?"

"No, it's nothing. It doesn't even matter." I shake my head.

"It's quite strange really; I thought she had a liking for you. But now she can barely stand being around us, let alone you Harry." Hermione looks at me sadly.

"It's alright, I barely know her. And I didn't like her that much anyway..." I shrug. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot. You've gotten you Hogsmeade permission slip signed?"

"Oh crap! I forgot! With what happened with Aunt Marge, it slipped my mind… not that they would have signed it for me anyway." I frown.

"Maybe you can get someone else to sign it?" Ron looks at me hopefully.

I nod. "Maybe… you think Professor McGonagall would sign the permission slip for me?"

Hermione looks at me doubtfully. "I don't think so… but it doesn't hurt to try."

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I sit sadly outside the quad area and watch as my fellow classmates excitedly discuss the Hogsmeade trip while Professor McGonagall collects permission slips. I see Max fooling around with his friends, when he sees, he waves at me and I smile and wave back. I wish I could go… it could have been me smiling like that with everyone. I look over at Professor McGonagall to see her talking to Harry. She looks seriously at Harry and says something to him before turning away and walking after the rest of the student. I see Ron and Hermione look sadly at Harry before following Professor McGonagall. Is Harry also not allowed to go to Hogsmeade? Great… the one person here beside my annoying brother is the one person I'm not allowed to be around. I stand up and decide to go back to the common rooms when I slam into something. I look up to see Cedric smiling at me apologetically.

"Sorry Alex, didn't mean to bump into you like that."

I smile back. "It's okay, at least I didn't fall this time and you didn't catch me!" I joke which makes him laugh. "Wait… what are you doing here, shouldn't you be heading to Hogsmeade with everyone else?"

"Yeah." Cedric looks nervously to the floor then back at me. "But I decided to stay and hang out with you instead."

I feel my cheeks go hot as I look away from Cedric embarrassed. WOW, A fifth year wants to stay with me rather than go to Hogsmeade, how cool is that? I look at Cedric again to see him looking down awkwardly with his ears glowing red. OH! He's embarrassed… of course; I'm here in my own world. He probably thinks I'm rejecting him!

"That's really cool of you Cedric." I smile and he looks up at me and smiles back. "So what do you want to do?" I ask animatedly.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we can go for a walk until we reach this really nice lake in the Forbidden Forest. We can take a swim over there and return in time for dinner?"

"You know me well, I'm interested in ANYTHING that has the word 'forbidden' in it."

~Forbidden Forest~

"So then Justin and I flashed back home to our parents and that's when we realized we flashed back with the Mars Rover and forgot Max on Mars." I tell Cedric as we walk.

He laughs and smiles at me. "Wow, you get into a lot of trouble, don't you Alex?"

"Yeah, that's me, Ms. Troublemaker. One of the reasons why I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade today." I frown and kick a rock I see on the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm having more fun hanging out with you than any of my trips to Hogsmeade."

Awwwww! That's so sweet! "You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Are you implying that I'm lying to you?" I look at Cedric to see him feigning hurt. Yeah… this dude can't act to save his live. I giggle and he raises and eyebrow. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You can't act to save your life. You should have seen your fake shocked face. Ha-ha-ha!" I smirk at him to see him staring at me with a smirk in return. What the… my eyes go wide as he puts his hands out. I start running as he chases after me.

"I'm gonna get you Alex Russo!"

I laugh harder which makes me almost fall over, but I quickly balance myself and continue running. I gasp as he gets closer to me so I increase my speed. I look behind me and watch as he runs after me, when I look forward I'm shocked to see a lake. My eyes go wide as I lose my balance and realize I'm about to fall in. I shut my eyes, ready to feel the impact of the water, but it never come. Instead I feel arms holding me. When I open my eyes I find myself in the arms of Cedric… just like that first day at Hogwarts. He stares right at me, his face serious, and I can't help but stare right back. We stay like that a while, I don't know how long a while is, but for some reason I can't get myself to move even a bit… because I know if I did, he would realize that we have been like this a while. Finally he blinks then looks at my lips. I watch him bend towards me hesitantly, his eyes still directed towards my lips, is he going to kiss me? When his lips are only and inch away, he stops and smirks. I give him a smirk back before crushing my lips to his. This definitely better than Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, got the next chapter here! :)<br>HAHAHA, so I thought I already posted this chapter 2 days ago... I only uploaded it to the site, oops! lol.**

**Thanks for you guys's reviews, you're all super awesome. Really appreciated so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	9. S1: Rumor Mill

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's Monday and finally everyone has stopped talking about the Hogsmeade trip. It's all everyone has been talking about this weekend… Hogsmeade this, Three Broomsticks that, blah, blah, blah. I continue to walk towards the great hall for breakfast when I feel a hand on each of my shoulders. I look to my right and left to see my favorite pair of red-headed twins standing behind me. I stop and turn myself to face them.

"Morning, Alex!" They both chirp in at the same time.

"Good morning Fred, good morning George!" I smile at them. "On your way to breakfast?"

"Of course, but we have been hearing a rumor since yesterday and wanted to confirm its accuracy with you." Fred looks at me seriously.

I roll my eyes and give them an uninterested look. "You know, I don't listen to rumors."

"Not to the ones that relate to other people, ones that relate to mischief you do." George explains.

I smirk. "Correct, so you have some mischief-filled rumor? Tell me!" Hmmm, it's been a while since I've gotten into trouble, might as well join them in whatever they're up to.

"Sorry Alex, the rumor we have today isn't mischief-related." Fred says with a frown.

"Then I'm not interested!" I turn and start to walk away when I feel their hands on both my shoulder again. They turn me around and make me face them again.

"It's a rumor about you, snogging Cedric Diggory." George says with a tone of distaste in his voice.

Before I can say anything I feel someone's strong fingers lace with mine. I look to my right to see Cedric smiling at me. I look over to the twins with a raised eyebrow. "Does that answer your question?"

"So the rumors are true… Cedric Diggory and Alex Russo are together? But when did this happen?" Fred frowns at Cedric while George frowns at me.

"First you guys tell me where you heard about the 'snogging' from."

"Lee told us, he saw you two snogging in front of the library last night."

I look at Cedric with a smile as he squeezes my hand then I look back at the twins. "Yep, that was us. We went on a date on Saturday when everyone was at Hogsmeade, and this…" I point from Cedric to myself "… is what resulted."

I study the twins as the look at each other like their communicating telepathically and nod. They move towards Cedric, each putting an arm over his shoulder, and push our entwined hands apart. "Hey!"

The twins ignore me and look at Cedric seriously. "So you're going to date our little troublemaker, fine we give you permission. BUT, hurt her and you'll be expecting the wrath of the Weasley twins." I giggle as Cedric shakes his head at them in annoyance. The two nod at me before letting go of Cedric and walking away towards the great hall.

"Strange friends you have…" Cedric pecks me on the lips before taking my hand again.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" I say to him in a fake serious tone.

"Sorry! Let's go to breakfast, we've been standing outside the dining hall too long because of them."

I nod and we walk towards the great hall hand-in-hand. When we get through the doors of the great hall I'm still looking at Cedric. When I look around I see LOTS of people staring at me from each table. Malfoy and his friends, older Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls, some Gryffindor… Harry. When I look at Harry, I see his green eyes looking directly into mine; my heart almost stops as I see the hurt in his eyes. Why would he be hurt? I mean… we barely know each other. I need to remember what Justin said, it's not of my concern!

"Alex?" I look at Cedric to see him looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Don't you want to sit down?"

"Oh, yeah." I look to where I normally have breakfast to see Justin smiling at us. Cedric and I walk there and I sit down, I look at Cedric to see him still standing. "Aren't you going to sit down?"

"Actually, I promised to have breakfast with the quidditch team, we have much to discuss. Next time, I promise!" I nod as he quickly pecks me on the lips and nods a goodbye to Justin. When I look at Justin I see him watching me intently.

"What?"

"I'm happy you decided to give Cedric a chance, I thought you'd reject him because…"

Why would I reject Cedric? He's nice, smart, cute, older, popular, must I go on? "Because?"

"Well, because of Harry… I mean, it's obvious you like-, scratch that, liked him. But it's good you've gotten over that crush, Cedric is the safer alternative." Justin gives me one last smile before looking down at the book he has on his lap.

Safe? Since when do I want the guy who's 'safe.' But there's more to Cedric than that… I'm not just with him because he's safe. I mean… he's wiser than Harry, smarter than Harry, older than Harry, more popular than Harry… wait, why am I comparing him to Harry?

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I clench my fist as I see proof that the rumor Lee was spreading this morning in the common room is true. So Alex was snogging Cedric last night in front of the library. I watch as Alex and Cedric head towards the end of the Gryffindor table after my stare-down at Alex. I wonder why Alex was staring at me like that for so long… while her… boyfriend is standing right next to her. I look at the end of the table again to see Cedric peck Alex on the lips before heading towards the Hufflepuff table. Why is she even with him? If it were anybody else… they would want to spend every second of every day with her. He's just going to leave her to be with his Hufflepuff friends? I sigh and look towards my friends to see them watching me intently.

"What?"

Hermione looks at Ron knowingly then at me with a sigh. "Harry, you need to forget Alex… she's over you, as you can see. She's with Cedric, I think's it's time you accept this."

I can't tell Hermione that she's right, because I can't admit I like Alex… I barely know her! "What are you talking about, I don't like Alex! I'm just surprised that the rumor about her and Cedric are true, since he's a fifth year and she's a third year."

"You sure, Harry?" Ron looks at me.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't have any feelings for Alex." Any negative feelings anyway… but like I said, I can't tell Ron and Hermione that. Though they're right… I need to move on. Alex is with Cedric now, I need to accept it.

~Potions Class~

I can't believe I'm sitting here staring at the door, I shouldn't care that in less than two minutes, Alex will be late for class. I shouldn't care! As the door opens I look at it hopefully only to see Seamus run in. I look behind him and see Alex! Oh, Alex and Cedric, holding hands… and Alex giggling. Alex moves towards Cedric's lips and kisses him for what seems like forever before the door closes, and I can no longer see them. Dammit Seamus! A second later the door opens and Alex walks in with a flushed face. She takes across from me and looks up just as Professor Snape walks in.

"Today class, if you turn your books to page ninety-three, you'll find the recipe for a very basic potion. Now I know most of you nitwits can't prepare even the most basic potion without blowing something up…" He pauses and glares at Neville. "Which is why, I will be pairing you each with someone that doesn't match your skill."

This is just great… now I'll be paired with some smarty-pants who will spend the whole time bickering about how I can't do anything right. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be paired with Hermione?

"Malfoy and Goyle, Hermione and Ronald…" As he continues to list off everyone I anxiously listen in hoping to be paired with one of my friends, only to be disappointed. Finally when I hear my name I look up in wonder, who is left? "… and finally, Harry and Alexandra. Begin, I expect your potions to be prepared by the end of class or I will be expecting a paper from every person who fails to complete the potion." With that Professor Snape turns around and heads back into his office.

I look in front of me to see Alex already putting on her goggles and gathering the ingredients for the potions, not even glancing at me. We're partners; the least she could do is acknowledge me! I watch her a while longer to see her still not paying any attention to me. I look at Ron and Hermione who look at me questioningly.

"Er, Alex?" She looks up at me with an uninterested, questioning look. I almost look away when I remember that if I don't say something, I'll end up having to do that paper. "Well, we are partners; don't you think you should be teaching me how to do this?"

Alex looks at me a while then nods. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. Take out your notebook and take notes while I make the potion. It's easy as that, I make the potion, you take notes and learn, neither of us has to write the paper, everyone's happy." She gives me one last fake smile before going back to her work.

That went well…

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"Guys, I haven't gotten into ANY mischief since I entered Hogwarts, PLEASE help me!" I complain as I sit in front of the fireplace Saturday night with Fred and George.

"We haven't gotten into much trouble this year either, it's ridiculous!" Fred frowns at his brother.

"It's a good thing that you haven't gotten into any trouble Alex!" I look up and see Justin enter the common room, a frown on his face as he looks at the three of us. "You're going to keep it that way, right?" He raised his eyebrow at the three of us.

HELL NO I'M NOT! I'm about to respond but Fred beat's me to it. "Yes, mom! We'll behave." Justin rolls his eyes and heads towards the boy's rooms. I look to the twins disappointed.

"So, no mischief?" I pout as the twins smirk at me. "Wait, you guys were kidding?"

"Of course Alex, do you really think your brother will stop US from having some fun?" Fred looks at his brother then at me, his smiling widening.

I know that face, I always make that face! He already has an idea! "What's the plan?"

"You know me so well, Alex! Here's the plan!" George and I both lean in towards Fred who explains his plan. The more he says, the more I'm sure I want to be involved. His prank isn't the most original, but it's definitely one I can't pass up. When he's done explaining, he leans back in his seat and put's his arms behind his head. "What do you think?"

"It's brilliant, Fred!" George looks excitedly from Fred to me.

"It's okay… but I think, we can change it up a bit…"

"How?" The twins both look at me curiously, I smirk.

~Great Hall~

It's Monday morning and I'm sitting with Fred and George anxiously at the Gryffindor table. A few people are already here, I can see Cedric at the Hufflepuff table with some of his friends talking animatedly about the quidditch match they have soon against Gryffindor. I also see Justin talking to Neville on the other side of the Gryffindor table. But what I don't see… are our targets.

"Where are they?" I whine as I look at Fred and George.

"Might take them a while, till they realize nothing can be done." Fred snickers and winks at me.

I smirk, he's right. It might take a while… I grab a few pancakes and place it onto my plate. After pouring syrup over it I cut into my pancakes and fork some into my mouth. When I look at the twins I see them looking at me in disbelief.

"How can you eat in a time like this?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not gonna let myself look guilty! Now let me enjoy my food, if you would also like to join, go ahead."

I look at my food and continue to eat happily. A few minutes pass till I hear the doors to the great hall doors open and everything goes quiet. I look towards the door and my eyes go wide at the sight. Standing at the doors of the dining hall are five Slytherin students in bright green robes and their hoods covering their faces. I look at Fred and George who are holding in a laugh, when I look back at the doors I can't take it anymore and I burst into laughter. As George, Fred, and my laughs fill the hall, soon the rest of the hall also explodes into laughter. I watch, tear-eyed, as the five of them stalk towards the Slytherin table, their heads bowing with shame. After a few more minutes, the laughs die down to whispers and snickers and my stomach stops hurting from laughing so much. I wipe my tears and look at the twins who are also calming down. When their eyes meet mine I smirk.

"This is just half of it!" The twins look at me confused so I signal for them to wait. I turn around and see Professor Snape walk by, looking at the five green-robed Slytherin's disapprovingly.

"Professor Snape!" I watch as Professor Snape walks over to me, still glaring at the five students. When he reaches me he looks at me with an uninterested expression.

"Can I help you Ms. Russo?" He says in his drone tone.

"Well actually, I just remembered that in the Hogwarts school rules book it states that students may not wear hoods or hats in the great hall unless there is a special occasion, am I right?" Snape watches me curiously before hesitantly nodding.

"Yes, that's correct Ms. Russo, your point?"

"My point is; it doesn't seem fair that those Slytherin get special treatment." Professor Snape looks over to where I point to see the five green-robed Slytherin students again. He glares at them a while longer before nodding at me then marching over to them.

"Good job, Alex! Now everyone will know who they are!" I turn my face towards the twins and shake my head with a smirk. "That's not why I need them un-hooded."

I look back at Snape who is standing behind the five of them with a distasteful look as he speaks. He looks at the middle one angrily, then glares at the others. I see all of them but the middle one put their hands on their hood, about to take them off. One-by-one, they take off their hood to reveal Astoria, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. The rest of the Slytherin table bursts into whispers as Snape continues to speak angrily at the last one. Finally the last one puts his hands to his hood to pull it off and reveal Malfoy… with neon orange hair.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY PEOPLE!<strong>  
><strong>I keep forgetting to upload since I'm so busy with school...<strong>  
><strong>But I will upload for both this and 'History,' don't be surprised though if I am a day or two late :**

**Thanks guys for your awesome reviews, you all rock! :) Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	10. S1: Roughness

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"That was brilliant!" Fred screams as the twins walk me to Potions.

"That was more than brilliant, that was bloody amazing!" George screams excitedly.

"Thank you very much!" I bow then laugh as we continue to head towards my first class.

"So, why are we walking you to Potions early?" Fred asks with a frown.

"Because, I want Professor Snape to look over something for me." I shrug and look forward.

Ever since that day I rejected being Harry's friend, let alone his girlfriend, I've become Snape's favorite student. He's always giving me points for little things like giving him an assignment with legible writing or finishing a potion without making a large mess. He even once offered to look over any of my assignments before I turn them in, and since I am so good at this class, I decided to take advantage of his offer. I mean, I think I might actually get an A in this class! When I reach the dungeon, I thank Fred and George before waving goodbye and entering the room.

"Professor Snape, its Alex!" I wait a while for a response but don't get one. Maybe he's with another professor? I sit down at my seat and pull out the assignment, reading over it as I wait. After a few more minutes I hear the door open. I assume its Snape so I continue reading the paragraph I was on. I hear steps towards me… which don't sound like Professor Snape. When I look up, I see and furious Malfoy, still with his neon orange hair and bright green robe. I hide a laugh by coughing as he angrily walks towards me.

"You think this is funny, Russo?" Malfoy spits as he continues to walk towards me.

I roll my eyes. "No, I think it's hilarious!" I look back down at my paper, ignoring him as he continues to charge towards me. When I feel his hands on my shoulder I look at him in shock, I see anger in his eyes, anger I have never seen in anyone's eyes. I ignore the weird feeling and look angrily back at him. "Don't touch me!" I push his arm off my shoulder so he grabs my wrists. I try to wiggle free, but he's too strong. "Malfoy, what the hell!" As his hold on my wrists tighten I start to feel pain I know that tears are welling up in my eyes. I continue to struggle free, not caring that he is stronger than me. The door suddenly flies open and I look up panicky towards it to see Harry standigat the door with a pile of books at hand. He looks strangely at Malfoy then at me, when his eyes meet mine they go wide and I see a flash of anger in his eyes. He charges towards Malfoy and pushed him to the floor, as Malfoy's grip is torn away from my wrists I feel pain slash my arm. I shriek in pain, falling back almost tripping over Malfoy who is now on the floor. I look down at my wrists and see long, deep scratches and blood slowly dripping out of them. I look angrily tMalfoy to see him looking at Harry with hatred. His eyes flash towards me but as soon as they do Harry steps in front of me blocking my view of Malfoy. I feel warmth as I look at Harry standing protectively towards me.

"You'll regret even putting your hands on me, Potter; I'll report you for this!" Malfoy angrily says as he stands up.

"You do that, and I'll report you for harassing Alex!" Harry angrily yells back. Malfoy gives me a long cold stare before running out of the room. When the door closes, Harry turns around and look at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I nod and give him a weak smile. He nods at me then looks down, his eyes go wide for a second then he looks worriedly at me. I look down and remember I'm still holding out my bleeding arms. Before I can look up I see Harry grab onto my arms.

"I'm going to kill him! Come on Alex, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." His hands move to mine and he starts to pull me towards the door. It's then I realize that Harry is holding my hand, it feels warm and familiar but… but it's not right. The image of Cedric comes to my mind causing me to quickly pull my hand away from Harry's. Harry turns around and look at me with confusion.

"I'll go myself, I don't need your help." I say harshly before looking into his eyes. Immediately I see the hurt flash through his eyes as he thinks over my words. I quickly regret my tone but I keep my uninterested expression on as I collect my things. As I pass Harry he says nothing, only stand there looking down sadly at his shoes. AS I exit the room I don't dare look back, I dare not look back at my savior who I can't stop being a jerk to.

~In Front of Great Hall~

Finally I'm free from the infirmary. I have been in there since before even my first class started so I missed so many classes… not that I should be complaining. But it is lunch now… so I don'y really know what's happened between then and now. When I went in and showed my wrists to Madam Pomfrey, she insisted that I tell her who did it to me and she even ended up called Professor McGonagall. They also spent forever trying to contact Professor Dumbledore to find that he wasn't even on campus. But, Madam Pomfrey STILL made sure that I have a meeting scheduled with him before dinner today to discuss my 'bully.' I tried explaining to her that it's not possible for someone to bully Alex Russo… but the lady just wouldn't listen! Whatever, maybe some food will get my mind off this. I smile as I the door of the dining hall comes to view. I'm about to head towards the doors hear someone calling my name.

"Alex, Alex!" I turn around and see Cedric running over to me with concern on his face.

"What's wrong, Cedric?" I look at him in worry.

He grabs my hands and pulls my arms between us as he examines my bandages. Oh, shoot! I knew I should have put on a sweater before I exited the infirmary! "Who did this? Tell me!" He looks angrily at me.

"No one, I just…" Shoot, I need to think of something. Before I can continue he interrupts me.

"No, I know someone did this! Neville told me, he was in the infirmary and heard all the commotion with Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Now don't make me ask again, who did this?" I look into his eyes to see real worry; he really is worried about me. I wrap my arms around him and at first he's stiff but he returns the hug a second later. "Alex…"

"I'm fine. I'm happy though that you care so much." I pull back from the hug and plant a kiss on his lips. He smiles weakly, but still his eyes show concern. Dammit Malfoy, you're gonna pay for this!

"Alex, you can't let whoever did this to you, get off so easy. You should have told Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey!" I sigh and let go of our embrace.

"I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tonight, if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell him." He smiles at me and nods then laces his fingers with mine. That worked…

"That does make me feel better; I want whoever did this punished! Come, let's go have lunch." I smile and we both walk towards the great hall, hand-in-hand.

When we get through the doors of the great hall, I'm surprised to see stares… ugh, I thought people were finally used to Cedric and me being together! Cedric leads us to our usual spot at the Gryffindor table while I look around and see lots of looks of pity from everyone and glares from the Slytherin table. That's when it hits me; does the whole school know about what happened? I'm gonna get that Neville if it's the last thing I do! I sit down beside Cedric who is sitting across the table from Justin then fold my arms angrily over my chest.

"Stupid Neville!" I mumble under my breath.

I hear a chuckle beside me as Cedric wraps an arm around my waist. "Don't be mad at him, he is only worried like everyone else. No one should get away with hurting a girl."

"Yeah Alex, no one gets away with hurting my sister! Why did it happen anyway?"

I put my head in my hands. How did I let his happen? I had everyone in a jolly mood with my prank this morning and now everyone pities me? I was the pranking queen this morning… though only Fred, George, and Malfoy know that… and now I'm the poor girl who got hurt by someone and refuses to tell. Please, can I really just kill Neville now?

"Alex, Alex are you okay?" I take my head out of my hands and nod at Cedric, who is looking at me with concern beside me.

"I'm fine… I just wish I didn't go from the pranking queen to the pitied princess in a matter of hours." I say as I start to put food on my plate.

"What do you mean?" Cedric looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Alex, please don't say what I think you're trying to say." I look at Justin to see him looking hopefully at me with a frown. Aww, poor Justin… too bad I won't tell a lie… well, not about this anyway.

"Yeah, I'm the one who did the prank on those Slytherin this morning."

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

"So you were there when it happened?"

"Yes Mione, I swear if Alex weren't there at the time, I would have hexed him!" I clench my fist as the memory of Malfoy hurting Alex replays in my mind.

"What matters is that she's okay." Hermione assures me as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"But Harry, haven't you heard? Alex isn't saying who the one who hurt her is." I look at Ron then at Hermione who nods in agreement. How can she not tell on that conniving Malfoy, he deserves to be punished! If she won't punish him, I will!

"She doesn't have to, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore myself, tonight!" I look up at Ron and Hermione who nod in agreement. "He'll listen to me, then he'll punish Malfoy for hurting her." Because no one gets away with hurting Alex.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Uggghhh, I'm so hungry! I'd rather be in the great hall right now, waiting for the food to arrive like most of the other kids.

"Right this way Ms. Russo."

I look at Professor McGonagall who stops near a statue of this big bird… an eagle maybe? Professor McGonagall motions me towards the statue, I go to it while she says a spell and a staircase appears, lifting me up with the statue. When the statue stops moving I step forward into a hall until a door comes. I knock on the door.

"Come in."

I open the door and walk in, I look around the room to see all sorts of magical items, painting like the ones in the hallways of the school, and an old bird… strange. I look forward to see a desk, and the old bearded headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, seated behind it.

"Awww, Ms. Russo. I was expecting you. Come sit." Dumbledore smiles as he points to a chair across from him. I walk slowly forward and sit down, then look at him innocently. Wonder how long before I can make the old man decide he doesn't want to deal with this anymore?

"So Ms. Russo, it has come to my attention that someone in this school has physically hurt you. I've been told it's a bully, but you and I both know that that can't be the case." I raise an impressed eyebrow at him. Props to yah old man, looks like you're as smart as everyone says you are.

"Professor, the point that matters is that I'm okay, I don't care to see the person punished." Not by the school anyway… I will punish him myself on my own time.

"That's very noble of you to spare the person but as the headmaster of this school it's my responsibility to make sure every student feels and is safe. If every student were to be pardoned like this then would I really be carrying out my responsibilities?"

No… I guess not. But I've never been known to be a tattle-tale and I'm not gonna start! But he does look like the noble type… and serious, he'll never let this go. Unless… it just keeps getting put off until he forgets!

"Professor, I really don't want to talk about this matter, maybe we can discuss this another time, when I'm ready to talk." I look at him innocently. This look ALWAYS works.

Professor Dumbledore studies me a while before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Very…"

"Professor!" Before he can finish a familiar voice comes from behind us. Harry! I look behind me to see Harry walk in; his eyes go wide when he sees me. "Alex?" He looks at me while as he walks towards us, then his eyes shift towards Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, I came here to tell you about the person who hurt Alex, I was there." NO, stupid Harry, don't you dare!

Dumbledore looks at me then at Harry, then motions for Harry to sit down beside me. "Explain."

Harry watches me nervously as he walks towards the seat next to me. I glare at him which causes him to look quickly towards Professore Dumbledore again. "Professor, this morning I went to Professor Snape's class early because I realized I forgot my Transfigurations book in the classroom on Friday. When I came there…"

"Professor, I thought this was a private meeting between you and me." I interrupt and look at Dumbledore with a displeased look on my face.

"Ms. Russo, since you do not want to speak about the person who harmed you, I'm sure it's fine that Harry does." He looks back at Harry and nods for him to continue.

"But it's just a scratch!"

"It wouldn't matter if no marks were left over, it is not acceptable in this school for any student to act physically towards any other student, any who do will be punished! You may continue Harry."

I fold my arms over my chest and glare at Harry as he explains to Professor Dumbledore everything that happened this morning in Professor Snape's class. When he finally finishes, Dumbledore nods at Harry then looks at me.

"I don't know what you did to provoke Mr. Malfoy but either way, he will be punished. You both will hear of his punishment tomorrow morning. Thank you Harry, good night to you both."

Harry and Professor Dumbledore both stand up, Harry heading towards the door and Professor Dumbledore towards a door behind his desk. His room maybe? I stand up and follow Harry out of the room, when I'm down the stairs I see Harry waiting there. I look at Harry with a frown as he walks toward me.

"You're welcome." The moment those words come from his mouth the regret I felt this morning immediately is replaced with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Because of YOU I'm going to look like a TOTAL snitch, how can ANYONE trust me after this? I told you I didn't need your help… but of course, Harry Potter ALWAYS has to come to the rescue! Harry, just… just… STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Harry takes a step back, his face showing shock while his eyes showing hurt. My heart drops a little when I see him like this, but I don't even flinch as I continue to glare at him. He looks at me a while longer before turning and walking away without another word. Once I can no longer see him anymore, I feel the regret fill my body, a kind of cold feeling that has worsened since this morning. That was mean… even for me. I head towards the common rooms, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>HIYYYAAA!<strong>  
><strong>So I was gonna post this yesterday morning but when I went back to edit the chapter, I found myself adding a lot and changing stuff.<strong>  
><strong>Then last night till now I haven't been able to log on... IDK why, it works now though so W.E. :)<strong>

**Livieg: Looking forward to that update, hopefully you're able to log on soon! :)**  
><strong>Dana1290: I'm happy though to add you because now I have a story for Max in the upcoming year, cuz I plan on focusing it a little less on Alex and a little more on Justin. But I am going to have more importance to Max also.<strong>

**Appreciating the reviews, loving knowing what you think of the story as always so continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	11. S1: Hidden Knowledge

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

As I head towards the great hall I can't help but see a lot more stares than I'm usually use to… even more than I got when everyone found out that Cedric and I are a couple and WAY more than yesterday when I came into the great hall. Shoot! Has everyone found out about Malfoy?

"Alex!" I turn around to see Cedric running towards me with his broom in hand. When he reaches me he plants a kiss on my cheek before pulling away and smiling. "Hey."

"Good morning, thank you for my morning kiss… though I think I prefer it on the lips." I smile before pecking him on the lips lightly. "That's better."

"Very." His smiles twists into a frown and I see a familiar expression form on his face… the expression he has when he wants to say something but doesn't know if he should.

"Is there something wrong Cedric?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He sighs and nods. "Yes, Alex… why didn't you tell me that Harry saved you from Malfoy. I mean, not telling me it was Malfoy is one thing, not telling me that Harry was your savior is another."

How is Harry saving me relevant in any way… at all? "Why does that matter Cedric?"

He shrugs as he looks at my hand then takes it in his. He doesn't look up though, just continues to look at our hands. Dammit Cedric, stop being so… so… uggh, I don't even know what you're being! Finally he looks up and meets my eyes. "Sorry Alex, I just don't like someone else being your knight in shining armor. I'm your boyfriend; I should have been there to protect you."

Wow… just wow. Is this really how British boys are? Uggh, he's worse than an American guy, just as overprotective! It's sweet though… I hate what guys can do to me. And he has the whole advantage too… with the accent. Oh wait, he's probably waiting for me to answer.

"Cedric, you really don't have to worry about that. There will be other chances to save me; I am a screw-up when it comes to magic. Just never try to convince me out of something, then I'll do it and wa-lah! You get to save me!"

I'm relieved when I see a smile form on his face. He pulls me in and kisses me lightly on the lips before pulling away so we can head to the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

~Great Hall~

"I should have known it was Malfoy, especially after you told us it was you who did that prank on Malfoy and his friends. Is it so hard for you to stay out of trouble?" Justin looks at me with disapproval as he continues his lecture that has been going on for the last twenty minutes of breakfast.

"Truth be told, Justin. NO! You can even ask Fred and George, I practically begged them for some trouble!" I smile at him before biting into my cream cheese bagel.

"I should have known! You need to stop… wait, nevermind, what am I thinking? Telling Alex of all people to not do something. And the even stupider thing I'm doing, telling her not to hang out with other troublemakers!" Ugggghhh, does he EVER stop?

"Justin, get over it! Now can you PLEASE tell me what rumor has been going on around school that has everyone staring at me?" Justin's eyes suddenly go from anger to confusion as he realizes my questions.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you." I look to my right to see Cedric put down his fork and look at us seriously. "The rumor that is going around is that Malfoy threatened you to not tell Dumbledore about him being the one to attack you. Harry was the one to save you so he heard it all and told Dumbledore. Dumbledore has punished Malfoy by giving him detention every Friday for the rest of this term with Hargrid."

Wait… no, that is ALL wrong. So everyone is looking at me because they feel bad for me, really? I groan and see Cedric and Justin look at me with a questioning look. "EVERYONE FEELS BAD FOR ME! And it's all that stupid Harry's fault, and Neville's… I'm gonna hurt that kid! It's all wrong! Malfoy did not threaten me about that; Harry only came in when Malfoy was holding onto my hands. He scratched my hands by accident… well I think it was an accident, it better be anyway… when Harry pushed him away from me. And I didn't want to tell Dumbledore because I didn't want a big deal out of this in the first place. Remember, dad wants us not to pull attention on ourselves!" I look at Cedric and Justin to see them look at me with worry. "What?"

"You sound like a complete nutcase right now, you need keep your hair on, Alex." Cedric puts his hands on my shoulder and rubs it as he looks at me with a concerned look on his face.

Keep my hair on? What the hell! "Cedric, what does that even mean?"

Chuckles, of course he'll laugh at me when I'm freaking out right now. Everyone feels bad for me! Do either of them understand this? I must look like a total wuss!

"Alex, I guess your thought was in the right place… maybe all this was blown out of proportion. You could always tell Dumbledore your side of the story." Aww Justin, good 'ole Justin… yeah that's not gonna happen.

"Nah, since he's already been punished, let him be punished. Doesn't matter to me!" I shrug and smile before continuing to eat my food. Lucky for me, that specific discussion ends as Cedric starts to talk animatedly about the quidditch match this weekend against Gryffindor. Only one problem, I don't know anything about the sport. I need to find someone who does and ask them a very important question. If I'm a Gryffindor that's dating a Hufflepuff quidditch player, do I cheer for my boyfriend or do I cheer for my house?

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Neville and I are walking towards Gryffindor Tower as he explains to me the rules of quidditch so I'm prepared for the upcoming match this weekend. I should probably get a book, so that I can explain the rules to Alex. She needs to know the rules since her best friends and boyfriend are all quidditch players… and since it's the favorite sport of the whole school.

"Justin, look!" I hear Neville's alarmed voice and look towards the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. There I see a crowd of Gryffindor students around Professor Dumbledore, Filch, and Percy. What's going on? I see Ginny in front of me and tap on her shoulder so she turns around.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"It's the fat lady, she's gone!" Ginny says to me in worry.

The fat lady, how can she be gone? I look around the crowd of students to see Dumbledore touch the painting of the fat lady, which now is covered with scratches. Professor Dumbledore says something to Filch who points to a paining farther up the stairways. The crowd, Professor Dumbledore, and Filch run up the stairs and stop in front of a painting of the safari. I see the face of the fat lady appear from behind a hippo as she says something to Professor Dumbledore then hides again. What's going on? Professor Dumbledore quickly turns and says something to Filch, he looks around and stops when his eyes meet mine.

"Everyone to the great hall!" Professor Dumbledore shouts as he continues to look at me. I am about to walk on when I see him shake his head. I stand there and continue to look at Professor Dumbledore as the other Gryffindors pass by me. Finally Professor Dumbledore comes towards me, he stops when he's behind me and looks around to see no one there. "Justin, I need you to go find your sister and take her to my office. I will have Professor Snape waiting for you there to let you two in."

"But why, Professor?"

He shakes his head. "Just do as I say, don't stop and talk to anyone on the way. I believe you will find your sister in the quad with Mr. Diggory." With that Professor Dumbledore walks off after the rest of the students.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"You know, your hair looks cute like this." Cedric moves closer to me as he moves a strand of hair from my face. Awww, he's so cute! I move closer to him and our lips are about to meet when Cedric's eyes go into wide and he swiftly pulls back. I turn myself around to see Justin running towards the quad in a hurry.

"Justin!" I look at Cedric to see him just as surprised as me. When I look towards Justin again, he's right in front of us. "Justin, what's wrong?"

"Cedric, everyone is to report to the great hall now, you should go." Justin looks seriously at Cedric, ignoring me entirely.

"What about you two?"

"I need to talk to my sister really briefly in private; we'll come in a while. You go so you don't get in trouble." Justin starts to pull me away from Cedric but Cedric stops us by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving Alex!" Cedric takes my hand with his free one and look seriously at Justin. I look at Justin and see him biting his lip nervously. What's up? I look at Cedric and sigh.

"Cedric, go on without us. I'll see you soon." He looks at me a little hurt so I kiss him on the cheeks and give him a sorry grimace as he walks away. He looks back a few times at us before disappearing into the hall.

"What's up, Justin? Why did you totally screw up the few minutes Cedric isn't busy at Quidditch practice?" I fold my hands over my chest and look expectantly at my brother.

"Alex, something happened with the fat lady and now all students have to report to the great hall… but Professor Dumbledore told me to find you and take you to his office." What the…? Something is up, I'm sick of this! First us not being allowed to Hogsmeade, now we're being sent to Professor Dumbledore's office rather than with everyone else to the great hall?

"Justin, I really think something is being hid from us."

Justin nods. "Me too. But for now, let's just do as we're told." I nod and quietly follow Justin to Professor Dumbledore's office. As we walk I can't stop thinking about dad and how he said it would be safer for us to be at Hogwarts than in New York. Even here is our safety so important that we are sent elsewhere than everyone else, or is this an attempt to hide something from us?

* * *

><p><span>Lupin's POV<span>

I walk around the great hall a third time, still not sighting the two Gryffindor's I have been nervously looking for since I heard about what happened today. This wouldn't have happened if I didn't have to go! But I had no choice. I finally see Professor Dumbledore appear at the entrance of the great hall. I go over to him and motion him to join me privately outside.

"Albus, I don't seem to see Alex and Justin Russo anywhere." I look into Dumbledore's eyes to see no surprise at all; does he know where they are?

"They are in my office; they will stay there for the remainder of the night. I have already instructed Severus to explain to them that if asked by other students of where they were they will say that they were also in the great hall with the rest of the students." He's having them lie? This isn't right; they don't even know why they have to be apart from the rest of the students. They don't even know that the reason they are away from everyone else is so that they don't find out what's going on!

"If no one sees them here, no one will believe they were here Albus!"

"They can't argue about it, all professors have been told the same. Remus, I understand that you don't agree with any of this but you must remember that this was the choice of their father." Dumbledore gives me a knowing look.

"And what if their father has changed his decision? Sending them here will only result in them finding out something and you know it Albus!" Enough is enough, they must know!

"Well then, we must do our jobs to make sure that doesn't happen." He looks at me one last time before turning and heading back into the great hall. Your job, not mine, my job is to somehow tell them the truth!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Here's another chapter!<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, again it's late, I need to explain...<br>Last week I had lab write-ups to do, this week I have papers, next week and exam.  
>Also, I have to be at school and I work... taking A LOT of my time :  
>Updating till then won't be so consistent because of this.<br>Bear with me guys! **

**Dana1290- Your so nice! I'll update as much I can so Mikayla can come :)  
>IsobelFrances- Thanks! Good to know I got another reader! :)<br>SlytherinRikki- Thanks, that's a good suggestion.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews, continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	12. S1: Wonder

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

~Quidditch Field~

Everything's blown over with the missing fat lady thing… I still have no clue what happened there but apparently Professor Dumbledore has told everyone that there will be no discussion about it at all by anyone… unless they want detention. No fair since I'm probably the only person in the whole school who doesn't know what happened. Also, it's been hard for me to convince people I was in the great hall too when everyone else was… since really I wasn't. Most people just let it go and decided that maybe they were too tired to notice me, but Fred, George, Max, and Cedric were not fooled. I was finally able to shut them up by asking Professor McGonagall to vouch for me, which she did.

Today it's finally the day of the quidditch match; it's a foggy cold day though… it almost looks like it could rain… I look to the other side of the field where it's foggiest to see movement. I did see movement right? No… it must just be my imagination. I shake the thought away and put my focus back on the match. The only reason I care is because it's all Cedric has been talking about whenever we're together… when he has the time anyway. He's spent a lot of his time the past weekend practicing… leaving me to myself. Not that I complain, I've gotten some good time with my friends Fred and George. I mean if it wasn't for the quidditch match, I wouldn't have gotten the time to do that prank with Fred and George. It was really a challenge, we spent all of Sunday sneaking into the Slytherin Common rooms and setting everything up. They were left with not one black robe and knowing them, they would never dare wear robes that belong to someone else. As I sit in the stands and look towards the field I hear Justin beside me read the rules out loud. I ignore him and impatiently wait for the match to start. Suddenly two doors at the sides of the field open and in fly both teams. I look towards the Gryffindor door and see Fred and George; they wave at me before flying up. I see Harry behind them, who briefly catches my eyes before following them. I didn't know Harry played quidditch. I look over to the Hufflepuff door to see all the players already up; I scan the sky but don't see Cedric anywhere. Where is he? Suddenly someone flies in front of the Gryffindor stands and stops. Cedric! He winks at me briefly before flying off. I blush as Justin annoyingly bumps my shoulder.

"Welcome everyone to today's quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff." The stands erupts into cheer, I look at Justin to see him covering his ears nervously. What a dork…

"Players take your positions as Madam Hooch comes out to begin the game." I look towards the middle of the field to see an elfish-looking, gray-haired lady in a black and white robe stand in front of a chest as she looks up and says something to the players. She opens the chest and three figures go free but no one moves. Madam Hooch puts her hands inside the chest as everyone watches intently. When she throws the ball up in the air half the team flies after the ball. I look towards Fred and George to see them wack an aggressive ball repeatedly. Hmmm… that looks like fun. Close behind them I see Harry looking intently around when a gold ball flies by and he speeds after it. As they zoom away I can barely see them. Stupid fog! I look around the field, no sight at all of Cedric.

"That's the golden snitch, Harry's job as the seeker is to catch that. The game doesn't end until a seeker catches it. The team who catches it gets 150 points added to their score." Justin explains beside me. As they zoom away I can barely see them. Stupid fog! I look around the field, still no sight of Cedric.

"Who's the seeker for Hufflepuff?" I look at Justin who looks at me in shock.

"Alex, you're kidding right?" I shake my head. "Cedric!" Right… I think he mentioned that at some point. I think… I continue to watch the match, mostly listening to the commentary because it's impossible to see anything through the fog. A loud thunderous sound comes and I quickly grab onto Justin's arm. "Alex… it's just thunder."

"I knew that!" I let go of Justin's arm and roll my eyes. Jeez Alex, get a grip! I look towards the field to see the movement again. No Alex, it can't be movement. I narrow my eyes to see a lot… what is it? They look… they almost look like what I saw the other day in class… the boggart of Harry's. That's when I see Harry, are they after Harry? "Justin, look over there!" I point towards Harry.

"Where?"

"Look at Harry, what is that surrounding him?" I look at Justin to see him squint his eyes towards where I'm pointing. I look back and see Harry plunging down from the sky as the rest of the crowd bursts into screams of horror. I quickly jump up, my heart suddenly racing faster than normal. From the professor stands I hear Dumbledore yell something out loud as Harry hits the bottom of the field.

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

Ron, Neville, and Seamus bickering? A normal morning… but wait, isn't that Fred and George? What are they doing on our room? I slowly open my eyes to see a crowd of Gryffindor around me, including Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville. They all smile when they see me, I sit up and smile back. As I look around I realize I'm not in my room, but in the informiry.

"Harry, how are you doing?" Hermione looks at me with concern.

"You gave a scare right there, mate." Fred says, sitting down in the seat next to my bed.

"What happened, with the match?" I look around at them, they all look away sadly.

Hermione gets up and look nervously at me. "No one blames you Harry, the dementors aren't supposed to come on campus. Dumbledore was furious and sent them away."

"And…" I look at Ron to see him sadly come forward with a bundle in his arms. "Your broom sort of blew into the Weeping Willow." George uncovers the bundle to reveal my broom… in pieces. Crap! What am I going to do with my broom? But wait… I still don't know what happened with the match!

"Wait, so… we didn't win?" They all shake their heads at me at the same time. I look around questioningly but everyone stays silent. "Is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

Finally Fred speaks up. "Well you see, right after you fell, Cedric caught the snitch, which gave the win to Hufflepuff." Cedric? Him of all people had to be the cause of the win. I groan and see everyone look at me with concern.

"Maybe we should let you rest, you must be in pain. " Hermione says as she stands up and starts to shoo people away. I'm about to protest when my eyes fall on another pair of eyes looking right at me from across the infirmary. Alex? I see her standing there looking worried, as soon as her eyes meet mine her face goes red and she turn around. I look to the bed where's she's standing near to see someone in Hufflepuff attire. Cedric probably… but I wonder why Alex was looking at me?

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's finally December and tomorrow is the day of the Hogsmeade trip. I'm sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts waiting for class to start. I have my notebook out and am sketching pictures of Buckbeak as I wait.

"Beautiful, you definitely are talented." I look over my shoulder to see Professor Lupin taking a peak at my notebook. He sits down on my desk with a cup of coffee in his hand and looks at the notebook which is now between us. "You've inherited the talent, you know."

I look at him curiously, what does he mean? Mom and dad don't paint… the Russo's have no artistic talent at all! "What do you mean Professor Lupin?"

"You can call me Lupin, no need to be so formal." He ignores my question and continues to look at the drawing.

"Alright Lupin, now tell me, what do you mean by 'I've inherited my talent?'" I raise an eyebrow.

He gets off my desk and winks. "I think you know exactly what I mean."

The bell rings and a few students enter the class; among them are Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron and Harry take their usual seats behind me and Hermione next to me. My mistake for coming early; whether I come early or late… they still always sit near me. I look forward as Lupin takes out a stack of papers and looks at us hopefully.

"Today class, you and I will both be sad to know that there is a pop-exam. Apparently I should have had one by now… you all can thank Professor Snape when you have the time."

As the rest of the class groans, Lupin passes out the exams to the class. When he reaches me, he whispers 'good luck' then continues passing out the test. Maybe… Lupin knows something? He has to, why else would he talk like this? I need to talk to him, and what better time than when no one else is on campus?

~End of Class~

I sit and wait as the last student, Neville, turns in his exam to Lupin. When he's finally left the class, Lupin stands up and walks over to me. He stops and sits down on the desk across from me, taking my exam off my desk and placing it beside him. I look up at with him expectantly.

"Alex, I believe you finished your exam half an hour ago, and yet you sit here and stare at the exam like you are stuck?" Lupin looks at me questioningly.

I smile. "Yes Lupin, you're correct. I've actually been done for forty-five minutes; it was a surprisingly easy exam."

"Then why are you still here?"

I smirk. "I think you know why I'm here. And I know you've probably been waiting for me to come to you since that day in the hospital."

Lupin smiles back. "I don't know what you mean, Alex."

"I think you know exactly what I mean. But lucky for you, I'm late for my next class." I stand up and collect my things, and stop to look at him. "Are you going with the rest of the students to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Lupin shakes his head. "No, why?"

"Then I think it will be the perfect time for us to talk. See you tomorrow after everyone leave for Hogsmeade, in the quad." I turn and walk off straight towards the door. Well Alex, good job! Now I just gotta see what I can get out of him tomorrow. Sadly… he seems like a sneaky person, he might be able to get something out of me before I can get anything out of him… I just wonder, how much does he know?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE! So here's the new chapter!<br>**

**You guys should all be happy to know that tomorrow is the chapter where the mystery unfolds.  
><strong>**FINALLY right? LOL. I'm excited! :)**

**IDK how many ppl actually read this story so how about 6+ reviews from dif people for the next chapter?**  
><strong>I'm willing to go less if I don't get so many comments soon, but it might take a few days for me to decide... lol.<strong>

**You guys rock, thanks for the reviews! REVIEW PLEASE for the next chapter! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	13. S1: Reveal

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I sat for a long time on the grass of the quad waiting. Everyone knows where this is, there is NO WAY he got lost! I look at my watch to see the time is 1:13pm, I've been waiting here for over an hour! I here footsteps and look up to see Lupin almost running towards the quad. When he sees me, he slows down and walks the rest of the way. I wait till he finally is in front of me, I motion for him to sit down, he does a few feet away.

"You wanted to meet me Alex, here I am. What can I help you with?" Lupin looks expectantly at me.

"You know something; I want to know what it is." I look at him seriously.

"What exactly do I know Alex?" he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him. "Fine, let's start with what I know you know. You know my father's name so you probably know my mother's name too."

Lupin's eyes go wide a second, he quickly reassembles his expression and nods. "How about I tell you if you're right or wrong in exchange for you answering my questions?"

Hmm, he could get a lot of information off me, but right now I have no other choice but to trust him, since I can't seem to get information from anyone else. "Fine, the first one?"

"Yes I know your father and mother, your father and I were best friends and I was even one of the only people at his wedding. My question, you know who Jerry Russo is, right?"

"Jerry Russo is my father; of course I know who he is." I smirk as he frowns at my response.

"Alex, if you want me to be honest, you be honest first!"

I sigh and look into his eyes. "Fine, he's my dad's cousin, my dad would visit him every few summers when he was little. My turn, you know how my mom and dad died." I watch Lupin carefully and see his eyes go wide when I say the word 'died.' Why is he shocked by my saying this?

"I know how your mother died, your father… I don't know how he died. My question, what were you told about your father and mother's death?"

I look at him shocked, how can he so easily ask how my parents died? But a deal's a deal… I held back the tears I knew were probably starting and got ready to answer. "My mother was murdered protecting my brother and me one night when my father wasn't home. That same night, my father was staying with his friend and was murdered protecting them."

"I'm sorry Alex… I just wanted to know what you were told about your parent's death…" Lupin looks at me sadly.

I shake my head. "It's okay, any subject related to my parents makes me this way. My turn…"

Lupin interrupts me before I can even think of my next question. "Alex, I don't like this game. Why don't I just answer your questions and you answer mine? Doesn't that seem fair?"

I nod. "Yes, that seems fair. Do you know why I'm in Hogwarts and not New York?"

Lupin shakes his head as he smiles at me. "I guess I should have expected this from you, I should have expected that you all out ask the questions that has been at the tip of your tongue since you came to Hogwarts. Yes Alex, I know why you're here in Hogwarts. Why? I cannot tell you. Is it my choice to not tell you? Of course not. If it were my choice, I'd tell you everything, but for the sake of yours and your brother's safety, I cannot answer that one question of yours beyond that, it's for your safety."

"Fine. But…"

Lupin interrupts me. "Alex, it's my turn. Do you love your father?"

I smile at his question; of course I love my father! "Yes, I do love him."

Lupin smiles and nods in response. "I'm happy to hear that, your turn."

I think a while about the question the question I can ask, there is so much I can ask, but before anything else I must know this. "How do you know my father?" Lupin stops and stares at me. I guess he didn't expect me to ask this? "Lupin?"

He snaps out of it. "Sorry, yes… your question. Your father and I were very good friends, like I told you already. I'm sure Jerry must have told you and Justin some stories, but for safety reason he didn't tell you our names."

I roll my eyes and look down at the grass. "I'm sick of the word safe, seriously, I don't understand why we're in so much danger. All I know I that my parents died when I was almost a year old and since then my brother and I haven't been safe!"

"I understand Alex, I'll tell you my name of course, the one you probably know me as. Moony." My head shoots up at him the moment I hear his name, MOONY! He smiles at my reactions. "So you do know the name?"

"You… you're Moony? I've heard so many stories that include you!" I feel my eyes tear up again as I look at him. He's Moony? The one and only Moony!

Lupin scratched the back of his neck and looks at me strangely. "I know Alex it's hard to believe, but most of the people from the stories are here at Hogwarts. I'm relieved though, that at least Jerry has been telling you all the stories."

I smile. "Justin knows them all, he always tells me them when I miss mom and dad."

"Justin reminds me a lot of your mother."

"And me?"

"You remind me of your father of course, it makes me emotional just seeing you in front of me. And the few times I have contacted Jerry, he's told me some interesting stories about you." He laughs as he stares into the sky. "You get into trouble, just like your father."

That reminds me… "What were you talking about yesterday about my art skills?"

"Ah, well. Your mother was an amazing artist. She could bring anything to life on paper. Seeing that drawing yesterday brought back memories."

"I… I never was told my mom's name. I was told my dad's name once, but I mostly call him by his nickname. I don't want my brother Max to ask questions." I look at Lupin, who is looking down at the grass with a concentrated look.

"If it wasn't for that one reason, you would have known everything. Your mother's name, your father's name, your mother and father's family, their deaths, everything…" Lupin bangs his fist into the grass angrily; I flinch as dirt flies up and hits me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask nervously.

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now. I need to ask you the most important question, what's your father's name?"

Oh, that's easy. "Sirius Black."

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I look at my friends as they laugh at Malfoy and his friends who are running away. I knew using the map Fred and George gave me was a good idea!

"Harry, you can come out now!" I pull off my cloak and smile at Hermione and Ron.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron yells at me with terror on his face as Hermione and I continue to laugh.

The three of us walk back to town as Hermione tries to convince me to turn over the map to professor McGonagall while Ron sulks about his brothers not giving the map to him.

"Oh look, it's Madam Rosmerta!" Hermione points to the older woman standing in front of The Three Broomsticks. I watch her as she looks angrily at the now-approaching Cornelius Fudge, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid.

"Why hello Rosmerta, how's business?" Fudge smiles at the angry Madam Rosmerta.

"It would be better if dementors weren't being sent to my pub every other night!" Rosmerta screams as she grabs onto Fudge's collar. Professor McGonagall steps forward and helps Fudge free. He steps back and looks at Rosmerta surprised. "Why would Sirius Black come to Hogsmeade anyway?" Fudge whispers something in Rosmerta's ear. "Harry Potter?" Fudge and Professor quickly shush her and pull her inside. Before Ron and Hermione can say anything, I pull on my cloak, and follow them.

~In three broomsticks~

I wait as the three settle in the space above the three broomsticks and Fudge gets himself a drink. Rosmerta impatiently looks from Professor McGonagall to Fudge until finally one of them speak-up.

"Tell me what this is about!" Rosmerta demands Professor McGonagall.

"Okay. Years ago when Harry's parents went into hiding only one person knew where they were and this was Sirius Black. He told you-know-who where they were."

"Not only that, he joined you-know-who and killed his other friend, Peter Pettigrew." Fudge adds.

"Peter was on his way to warn the Potters but ran into Sirius Black on the way, that's when Sirius killed him." Professor McGonagall adds as she looks seriously at Fudge and Rosmerta. "Sirius Black may have not laid a finger on the Potter's but he is the reason that they are dead! And now, he's back to finish what he started."

"I don't believe it!" Rosmerta shakes her head.

"That isn't all! There's more…" Fudge looks from his drink to Rosmerta. "We also have reason to believe he is coming after his son and daughter!"

"Son and daughter? Sirius didn't have any children!" Rosmerta looks surprised at the two.

"He did, he married Arianna Silvestre secretly after graduating from Hogwarts. Only a few were at the wedding, Dumbledore was one of them. A year later she gave birth to a son and a year after that she gave birth to a daughter." Fudge explains as he shakes his head.

"The sadder fact is that James was his son's godfather and Sirius is Harry's godfather." Professor McGonagall looks to Rosmerta and Fudge sadly.

Rosmerta thinks and looks at them. "But where are his son and daughter? And what happened to his wife Arianna?"

"Arianna was killed by Voltemort when she refused to join him like Sirius did. Her kids were sent away to stay with family but are now in Hogwarts, no one knows that they're Sirius's kids. They know who they are, but they've been told to tell no one, for their safety."

I couldn't listen to any more of this. I sprinted out of the room and out of the Three Broomsticks. Finally I found an abandoned area and sat down as I tried to hold back the tears. How could he do this? He was their friend and he had kids of his own! How could he join the monster that killed his wife! I felt my cloak be pulled off me and looked up to see Ron and Hermione.

"What happened, Harry?"

"He was their friend! He was their friend and he betrayed them! The monster joined up with the man who killed his wife to kill his best friend!" I look at Ron and Hermione who look at me sadly. "I want him to come here because I will kill him, I will kill him without mercy, just like Voltemort did to my parents because of him!"

* * *

><p><strong>HEY ALL!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy studying for an exam. FINALLY my load is up... well Almost.<br>I have just an online hw assignment that has to be done by the end of today.  
>I have this story on my laptop so I was able to upload it before I did my hw.<br>'History' is on my flash drive so I will get that uploaded later when my hw is done, cuz it needs to be done by 12am.  
>Anyways... HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE REVEAL! :)))<strong>

**Twiwizardfanlover: 'History' will be updated later today! :)  
>Piratezlover22: I think this chapter pretty much answers most of your questions. As for Cedric... patience?<strong>

**I was super happy to see that I already got to 6 reviews, I wasn't planning for it to come so soon.  
>Thanks so much for the reviews, continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	14. S1: Can't Know

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"Good, at least you've been told your father's name." Lupin says out loud to himself.

At least? What does he mean by at least? Is there other things I don't know about? I look at Lupin to see him staring into space as he thinks about something. "Hello? What do you mean by AT LEAST?"

Lupin shoots his head up and looks at me. "There are a lot of things you don't know Alex, some things it's good you don't know but others bad. You will hear a lot of rumors while you're here in Hogwarts, never believe even one of them! Only believe what you feel now!"

I don't know understand what he's taking about but I nod anyway. He's my dad's friend and I need to trust him because I know my dad did. "Wait, can you at least tell me one thing?"

"Yes Alex?"

"What was my mother's name?" I ask hopefully. The one question that I've asked Uncle Jerry all these years, the one they never once answered.

Lupin smiles. "Arianna Silvestre, Arianna Black when she married your father. She looks just like you, only your eyes are different, your eyes are like your father's. They would both be so proud to see you here in Hogwarts like this."

I watch as Lupin stands up and nods at me before walking back towards where he came. When he disappears I smile to myself as I think about her name, Arriana Silvestre.

~In Dining Hall~

I excitedly wait in my usual spot for Justin as the rest of the students sit down in their designated tables. I see Max come in also, he waves at me before sitting down with a group of Hufflepuff boys. I watch the door and am surprised when I see Harry rush in angrily, Hermione and Ron following. Why is he so mad? No Alex, you need to not care, he is not of your concern! I look towards the door again and am happy when I see Justin enter the dining hall with a stack of books. When he reaches the table, he places the books on the floor and sits down across from me.

"Hey Alex!" He studies my face a while and gives me a curious smile. "What did you do?"

I lean forward and begin to whisper. "Guess who I ran into today! Guess!"

Justin scratches the back of his head. "Who?"

"Moony!" I almost scream. Justin's eyes go wide and he stares at me a while speechless. I snap my fingers in front of him and he finally snaps out of his trance.

"But… how? When? Where? No, HOW?" Justin looks at me in disbelief.

"Shhh, if you'll shut-up, I'll explain. Lupin is Moony! I talked to him today and he… he told me he was at our parent's wedding and he… he told me our mother's name!" I watch Justin as his eyes light up and he watches me expectantly. "Her name is Arianna Silvestre, Arianna Black when she married our dad!"

"Arianna, wow, that's a beautiful name! Did he tell you anything else?" Justin looks at me hopefully.

I nod. "He told me that mom was an artist, and I take up from her. Also that I look just like mom but I have dad's eyes! You and I have the same eyes so that means we have dad's eyes! Also, he said that I am just like dad, always getting into trouble, while you are just like mom!"

"Really? I'm like mom… wow… mom. And her name is Arianna. I never thought that the day we found out our mother's name would come so soon!" Justin looks emotionally at me.

"I know, just think. It would have been Sirius and Arianna Black with their son Justin Black and daughter Alex Black. Wouldn't that have been something?" I look sadly down at my plate. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Justin looking at me sympathetically.

"It is something, just because they're gone doesn't mean the fact is gone that we are their kids."

I look into Justin's eyes sadly. "But we'll never be Black's. Dad has always said that we would have to remain Russo's forever, for our safety. I just wonder… what is so special about the name 'Black?'"

Justin shakes his head. "Dad always tells us not to try and find out… sometimes I wonder… maybe it's time we find out?"

I look away from Justin. "I feel the same way… but I fear that we might find out something we don't want to. I fear that… maybe dad has been lying to us all these years about our real parent's death."

I look back up at Justin to see him looking at me in shock. "What do you mean Alex?"

"Dad told us not to believe the rumors we hear and to stay away from attention. What's the problem with us getting attention? If everyone knows us as Russo's, what danger are we in? Also… Lupin told me the same thing about not listening to rumors… what if everyone knows something we don't?" I look at Justin to see him with his hand on his chin as he thinks.

"Maybe you're right Alex… but we can't just go up to people and start asking them about the Black family… it would be too suspicious!" Justin almost screams.

"Then what do we do?"

"We find out the truth, you and I need to speak to someone who can tell us the whole truth."

I nod. "You're right… but who?"

"I don't know, I just don't know… but we need to find out the truth, it's our right to know the truth!" Justin looks down angrily then stands up, collects his books, and walks out of the great hall. I look around me and see some people break into whispers as they stare after Justin. Ughhh, just ughhh!

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

For the past few weeks, after returning from the Weasley house for Christmas, I've have kept myself busy by training with Lupin so that I'm ready if a dementor is ever to attack me again. Lupin says I'm getting better and that I'm as good as my dad. We train less and less as I have gotten better. Today Lupin decided to cancel training which was good because today is the say that Hagrid meets with Lucius and Fudge about Buckbeak. Hermione, Ron, and I are on our way to Hagrid's hut when we see Hagrid in the lake throwing rocks.

"Hagrid! Hagrid, how'd it go?" Hermione runs towards the lake and stops when she is in front of it.

Hagrid turns around and looks at us then turns back and continues throwing rocks into the lake. "First the committee explained why we were there, then they let me speak about Buckbeak and how good he is. Then Lucius Malfoy went up and said, 'Buckbeak is a dangerous creature that would kill yer the moment it looks at yer.''

"And then?" Hermione interrupts.

"Then Lucius asked for the worst." Hagrid stays still a while, not saying a word. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Hagrid screams. Death? I look at Ron and Hermione who are both looking sadly at Hagrid. I look at Hagrid, whose cries can now be heard all around the lake.

~Quad~

The next day I'm sitting with Ron and Hermione in the quad working on potions homework. Since last night I had wanted to tell them something but hadn't gotten the chance. Should I tell them?

"Harry, is something wrong?" I look at Hermione to see her looking at me curiously.

"Yeah mate, you've been spacing out all day." Ron adds.

"Yes, actually I wanted to tell you about what happened last night. You know the map I had, the one that shows the location of anyone in the school?"

"Yes, what about it?" Hermione looks at me confused.

"Last night I was looking at it and saw the name Peter Pettigrew…"

Before I can finish Ron interrupt me. "But isn't he dead?"

"Yes, that's what I was saying. I went looking for him and ran into Professor Snape who took the map. Professor Lupin luckily saved me from Professor Snape. He took me to his classroom and warned me that I shouldn't be exploring the castle at night. He also took the map from me saying that it would be dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands. When I told him about the map being wrong because I saw Peter Pettigrew in it, he looked disturbed." I finish and look at Ron and Hermione expectantly.

"That's… odd. Are you sure he was disturbed?"

"That's what it seemed like to me."

"Maybe you just saw it wrong, it was dark and he was tired." Hermione suggests.

She could be right, the map can't be wrong. Peter Pettigrew was killed by Sirius Black. "Maybe your right Mione, maybe I'm just thinking about this too much."

"You know what I've been thinking a lot about lately?" Ron looks at us in fear.

"Spiders making you tap dance?" I laugh at Ron as the memory of him waking from a bad dream last night comes to mind.

"What, no! Wait, how did you know about that?" Ron shakes his head before continuing. "I meant about Buckbeak, the poor thing is going to be executed soon."

"Poor Hagid, he's completely heart broken. And I can't imagine how Alex will react when she finds out." At the mention of Alex's name I quickly look at Hermione.

"What does Alex have anything to do with this?"

"Alex is quite attached to Buckbeak, Hagrid told me she visits Buckbeak every week. Buckbeak is pretty attached to her too. Also, I've seen tons of sketches of Buckbeak in Alex's notebooks." Hermione explains as if she is explaining a simple spell. Oh no, Alex is attached to Buckbeak? She'll be heartbroken when she finds out; she can't find out, I can't see Alex upset like that!

"Alex can't know about this!" I quickly yell at Ron and Hermione.

"Alex can't know about what?" I turn around and see Alex and Justin standing behind me. Alex has her hands on her hips and does not look pleased.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I quickly say. Shoot, she's definitely going to know something is up now!

She looks angrily at me then turns her attention to Hermione. "Hermione, what can't I know about?"

Justin puts his hands on Alex shoulder and pulls her back. "Alex, it doesn't matter."

Alex quickly turns to her brother and looks at him angrily. "YES IT DOES! When people don't want you to know about something, it's because it has something to do with you, YOU KNOW THAT!" What does she mean by 'you know that?' I put the thought aside and look at Hermione and Ron. Hermione looks sad while Ron looks scared.

"I'll tell you Alex." I look shocked at Hermione, she rolls her eyes at me then looks at Alex. "Alex, I don't know if you've noticed but Hagrid has been looking a little down these days."

"I have noticed." Alex starts to think a little as her eyes go wide. "Does this have anything to do with Buckbeak? What happened?" Alex looks at all of us with worry.

"Alex, I don't know how to tell you this… but Buckbeak is being executed today." I look at Alex to see her eyes go from shock to sadness as the tears well up in her eyes.

"Wha-what?" Alex looks at me one last time before running off.

"Alex!" Justin looks angrily at us before running after her.

I stand up quickly and look at Ron and Hermione. "I think she's probably headed to Hagrid's hut, let's go!" Ron and Hermione nod and we all run towards Hagrid's hut.

~Outside Castle~

As we approach the ruins in front of the castle we hear the sounds of someone groaning in pain. I see a white-haired boy groaning on the grass as his friends stand over him in worry. Malfoy? What happened to him? I look at Hermione who angrily marches over to them, holding her wand towards Malfoy as she yells out insults.

"Not another one!" One of Malfoy's friends groans as he steps behind Malfoy. Another one?

Ron and I look at Hermione with worry as she holds her wand at a crying Malfoy. "He's not worth it Mione." Ron yells. Hermione holds her wands at him another minute before stepping back and putting down her wand. Malfoy and his friends laugh a little before Hermione socks him on the face and marches towards Hagrid's hut angrily. Ron and I walk after her, taking a last look at Malfoy whose nose is now bleeding as he rolls on the grass in pain.

"That was brilliant!" Ron yells after Hermione.

When we finally reach the hut I can hear Alex's cries as Justin and Hagrid comfort her. Hermione opens the door and we all step into the hut. Alex looks up sadly at us, her eyes tear-stricken. It pains me to see her like this, but I can't comfort her, because I know she wants nothing to do with me. I look at Hagrid and see him moving to the window to watch Buckbeak. I join him at the window and see Buckbeak sitting sadly near the pumpkins tied up.

"Hagrid, why don't we just set him free?" I look at Hagrid hopefully.

"That's what I said." I turn around and see Alex sniffling between Justin and Hemione on the sofa. "He said that they'll find out it was him, I say who gives a fuck!"

"Alex!" Justin looks at his sister with disapproval as Ron snickers from across the room.

"We will stay with you Hargrid!" Hermione stands up with a determined look.

"You'll do no such thing! You'll all be scuryin back to the castle! But first Ron, I have something that's yers!" Hagrid turns around and opens a tin container to reveal Scabbers, Ron's rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron runs over to Hagrid and takes the rat, hugging it as Justin looks at him in disgust.

As Ron and Hermione start bickering over Crookshanks and Scabbers, I continue to watch Alex. Suddenly the sound of a pot breaking comes behind Hermione. We turn towards the pot as Hermione picks up a rock. Then I feel something hit my head, I turn around to see what it is to instead hear someone approaching. Hagrid comes back towards the window then looks at us in worry.

"It's getting dark, you must get going!" Hagrid quickly starts pushing Ron and Hermione out the door, Justin gets up and tries to get Alex to come but she refuses. Shit Alex, you're going to get everyone in trouble. I rush towards Alex and take her hands, she looks at me with surprise but I ignore her and pull her off the couch and after Ron, Hermione, and Justin.

We run out the back door and hide behind the pile of pumpkins in front of Hagrid's hut. I continue to hold Alex's hand and she doesn't notice because she's squeezing my hand quite hard. Finally when Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, and the executioner are inside, we run away towards the path to the castle. Alex suddenly stops, causing me to stop since we're holding hands. I look at her to see her looking sadly at Buckbeak. Justin comes beside her while Ron and Hermione come beside me. We watch as the executioner comes towards the pumpkin stack with his long scythe. I look away from there towards Alex, who continues to watch with horror. She quickly closes her eyes and squeezes my hand tighter as the sound of a swinging scythe comes. A tear falls down her cheek and she buries her head in my chest. I look at Justin who looks down sadly and puts his hand on his sister's shoulder, then at Ron and Hermione who are hugging with tears in their eyes. I dare not look at Hagrid's hut again as the tears fall down my own face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I didn't post earlier today, I was at work like all day.<strong>  
><strong>Then after I drove over an hour to my cousin's place.<strong>  
><strong>Now I was finally able to post :)<strong>  
><strong>So a few more chapters till the season finale.<strong>  
><strong>I will continue the next season on this same story<br>But it won't be posted till a few weeks after this season is over. (1 month Max?) **

**Piratezlover22- I love answering questions on here cause ti gives me something to do beside edit the chapters. lol.  
>Also, other people might have the same questions so it doesn't hurt to post it.<br>[1] Harry did not figure out who Sirius's kids are, he just knows that Sirius has kids. [2] Alex and Harry can't be friends because he is Harry Potter, very famous. Justin and Alex are supposed to keep attention off them especially since they are in school full of wizards who know about their dad, and they aren't supposed to know about their dad. [3] That's for you to find out. [4] I haven't really decided on Malfoy, as for Cedric, u'll just have to see. [5] Yes, Max is Jerry's legit son.**

**IsobelFrances- Thanks! :) Sorry this chapter has only a little, but its a start. You got her mom's name.**

**Slytherin Rikki- Thanks, I'll try and update 'History' tomorrow. Right now I'm visiting my cousins and IDK if I'll have time tomorrow, but if I do, it will be at night. Maybe.**

**Thanks you guys for the reviews, ur awesome! :) Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	15. S1: Reunion

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

As the shock of what just happened starts to leave my body I suddenly remember who I'm hugging right now, and that I've been clutching onto his hand for a while now. I quickly pull away and look at Harry, who looks down guiltily.

"AH! He bit me, Scabber bit me!" I look up at Ron who is staring in shock at his bleeding finger. He starts to run as Hermione runs after him. Harry looks up at me once before following after them. Justin and I look at each other a second before running after the three of them too.

Finally I see Hermione and Harry stop, we reach them to see them staring at Ron… who is holding Scabbers in front of the… WOMPING WILLOW!

"Ron, run!" Harry yells.

I look at Ron to see panic on his face. "Look behind you, it's the grim!" The grim? The tea! I turn around quickly to see a black dog looking angrily towards us. It growls and runs towards us, I scream but never feel anything hit me. Ron begins to scream and we turn to see him being dragged away by the dog towards the womping willow. The dog drags him into a hole under the womping willow and we can no longer see him but continue to hear his screams. Hermione and Harry run towards the womping willow to where Ron was dragged into, only to be smacked away. I need to help, I need to help, but what can I do? Flash myself there, yes! I pull out my wand and look at Justin who nods at me. I flash the four of us in front of the womping willow, and we each jump inside the hole.

Since I jumped in last, I find myself on top of Hermione, Harry, and Justin. I look down at the three of them who are groaning. "Alex, will you please get off us?" I realize why they're groaning and I quickly jump up, a minute later they stand up too.

We walk a while until we reach a trap door that goes up. Justin goes up first, helping Hermione up. Harry goes up next but offers me a hand half-way up. I smile at him and take his hand. Once we're up I find that we are an old house. What is this place?

"Isn't this the shrieking shack?" Hermione asks. Harry nods as the three of them go up a staircase. I follow, looking around with a weird feeling. Why do I feel so weird about all this? As more of Ron's screams come, we run faster up the stairs. Finally when we are upstairs we see Ron sitting on a sofa, clutching onto Scabbers. We run over as Ron looks panicky at us.

"It's a trap, he's not a dog!" What is he talking about? The door creeks and I turn around to see a badly-groomed man with beard, long dark hair, and tattered clothes. Why does he look so familiar?

"If you're going to kill Harry, you'll have to kill me first!" Hermione jump in front of Harry.

"There is only one person who will die today." The man says. I look at Justin to see him staring at the man in shock. What the hell? Why does everyone know what's going on but me?

Suddenly Harry pushes Hermione aside and lunges towards the man. He throws him on the floor and holds his wand to him angrily. I'm getting more frustrated by the second, what the hell is going on? Suddenly the doors to the room fly open, I look up to see Lupn holding his wand towards Harry. "Expelliarmus!" He yells as Harry's wand flies to away. Harry jumps in front of me protectively while Lupin stands over the man.

"Well, well Sirius."

Sirius, wait… Sirius, as in Sirius Black? I feel my eyes well up and I look at Justin who is also looking back at me with tears in his eyes. How can this be? But why does he look this way? And why did Harry attack him… and Lupin? I look at Lupin to see him smile and put his hand out to… to my dad! He take's Lupin's hand and soon they are both hugging.

"I found him, I found him so let's kill him!" Kill him? Kill who? Why does my dad want to kill someone?

"No! I trusted you and you were his friend all this time!" Hermione angrily yells at Lupin before turning to us. "He's a werewolf, that's why he's not around during the full moon! I've known since that day Professor Snape assigned us the essay on werewolves!" I look at Lupin to see him smiling. I don't understand, why do they hate my dad? And why is it bad that Lupin is friends with him? My dad is alive, that's all that matters!

"Enough talk Remus, come on! Let's kill him!" Dad complains. Wait, does dad want to kill Harry?

Lupin turns words him, "Wait!"

"No waiting! I've waited twelve years in Azkaban!" He and Lupin stare at each other, then Lupin nods and hands his wand to him.

"Wait, at least until Harry gets to know why…"

Before Lupin can continue Harry moves forward and interrupts him. "I know why! You betrayed my parents, you're the reason they're dead!" What? My dad did this? I look at my dad tear eyed; he doesn't notice me but continues to look at Harry. Is this what everyone has been hiding from us?

"No Harry, he's not the one who betrayed your parents, it's a lie! The one who did betray your parents we thought was dead until recently." Lupin looks at Harry seriously. So it wasn't my dad, but then who? I don't understand! I look at Justin who looks as confused as me.

"Peter Pettigrew! He's alive and in this room RIGHT now!" Dad looks around till his eyes fall on Ron, he starts to walk towards him with a vengeful look on his face.

"Expelliarmus!" I look to the door to see Professor Snape holding his wand towards dad. Dad turns towards him with a smile and they began to lash out at each other. Oh no, Professor Snape is threatening to send my dad away! I look at Justin who is slowly pulling his wand out of his pocket. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Expelliarmus!" The spell hits Professor Snape and he goes crashing towards a bed, smashing it completely. Harry takes the wand from Justin and walks towards dad.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" He looks at Lupin then back at dad angrily. I am about to pull my wand out of my boot but Justin takes my arm and stops me as he shakes his head. "Peter Pettigrew is dead, you killed him!" Harry continues.

Lupin moves closer to Harry. "That's what we though, until you told me about the map that night."

"Then the map is lying!" Harry yells.

"The map never lies! Peter Pettigrew is alive and he's right there!" Dad points to Ron who looks more scared than ever. "That rat is Peter Pettigrew!"

Ron moves Scabbers closer to his chest. "That can't be right, Scabbers has been in my family for…"

Dad interrupts him as he moves up to Ron. "Twelve years, longer than the normal garden rat! And he's missing a toe; all that was left of Peter Pettigrew was a finger!" Dad quickly takes Scabbers away from Ron and throws him on the floor. It begins to run but dad quickly points his wand at it and suddenly a large, rat-looking man appears.

"Remus, Sirius, my old friends!" He tries to run but Remus and dad stop him. He turns around and smiles when he sees Harry. "Harry look at you, you look like your father, he and I were the best of friends you know…" Before he can finish dad and Lupin angrily run over to him angrily. Peter runs away but dad follows with a wand in hand and Lupin blocks his way.

"You don't dare talk to Harry! You sold out his mother and father to Voltemort!" Lupin and dad both hold a wand at him, ready to strike.

"Stop!" Harry comes between them. "Stop, don't kill him. We'll take him to the castle and have the dementors take him. Don't put his dirty blood on your hands!"

Sirius and Lupin put down the wands and nod. Dad looks over at Ron with concern then at me. He's looking at me! My DAD is looking at me. My eyes begin to tear up again and I look happily at Justin before looking at dad again. Dad's face twists to confusions as he looks away towards Lupin. Lupin smiles and pulls him towards us.

"Sirius, I'm sure you're probably wondering who they are." Sirius nods at him then looks at Justin and me again. "This is Alexandra and Justin Russo, or as you last knew them as, Alexandra and Justin Black." Dad's eyes go to shock as he looks between Justin. He smiles with tears in his eyes as he looks us up and down.

"This is my little Alexandra and Justin? They've grown, and Alexandra looks just like Arianna, so beautiful and so grown up."

In hearing him say my name I jump forward and wrap my arms around him. Immediately the tears in my eyes begin to fall as I burry my face in my dad's chest. MY DAD is alive, and I'm hugging him, right now! Finally I feel his arms around me, which makes me even happier. I pull away and step back to look at Justin, who is looking happily at us. I look at dad who is looking emotionally at Justin.

"Come here my boy!" Justin also hugs dad, tears filling his eyes too. What a baby! I smile as I watch them, then I look at Lupin to see him watching them happily too.

"Er, sorry to interrupt this family reunion but we really must get Ron to a doctor." I look over at Hermione who is nervously looking from us to Ron.

"Ah, yes she is right. Justin, Harry, help Ron us out of here. As for you Hermione, you and I will take Peter with our wands."

I look at Harry to see him watching us in shock, when he sees me he quickly snaps out of it and walks towards Ron. Why was he so shocked about it, more than Hermione and Ron? I wait for everyone to go out; it isn't until I hear someone clear their throat beside me that I realize Lupin has dad and me doing nothing. Dad motions me forward and I smile and walk after the others, he walks beside me.

"So Alexandra…"

"Alex." I interrupt.

"Alex." He nods and smiles at me. "All that you've heard about me all these years…"

I interrupt him before he can say anything else because I don't want him to EVER think we thought wrong about him. "We only heard good things about you, mostly from the stories in mom's diary. Dad…I mean Jerry, told us stories from her diary since we were little. They included all the adventures that you, Harry's dad, and Lupin had."

Dad smiles at me. "Yes, I told her all of them and she wrote them down because she wanted you and Justin to hear about all of them. You know, Remus has told me a lot about you and Justin, but he never told me that you looked so much like your mother. I was surprised that you even ended up here. And then he told me you and Justin are my kids, I think today is one of the best days I've lived, after yours and Justin's birth of course."

"Dad…" I look at him to see his eyes tear up as he gets emotional.

"You called me dad; I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words. I was lucky to hear them once out of Justin before I left you two but you, you were so little."

"I've always called you dad. Almost every night before I go to bed I have Justin tell me one of the stories in mom's diary, it makes me happy because I can think of you. Mom rarely wrote about herself in there, mostly about you. So growing up, the only thing I knew was… that my dad is my hero." I look away, unable to meet his eyes because I've never been able to say this to anyone before.

"Alex." I look at him to see him smiling at me. "It makes me extremely happy to know I have importance in your life. Because I know that besides revenge, you and your brother have been constantly on my mind. I promise that will change though when this is over, I will be the father I couldn't be till now."

Wait, is he saying what I think he's saying? Does this mean that Justin and I will live with my dad! I look at him with a smile which only makes him happier.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"You can take that as a HECK YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Alex and Justin finally got to see there dad! :)<br>LOL, anyway, hope ur all doing well. I was able to post today cuz I am finally chilaxing.  
>I even had some time to write a chapter of 'History' this past weekend, yay!<strong>

**Piratezlover22- [1] I think this chapter answered ur question. [2] Yeap, ur gonna have to wait on Max's finding out. [3] Awww, you're so nice, why do you have to be such a fabulous reviewer/reader? lol! [4] I am going to do a little summer, but not a lot. Because I don't want to just skip to Goblet of Fire. Also, there will be more Justin and Max in Goblet so I want to give Alex some more POV with summer, because I really want to do some Justin POVs too.**

**IsobelFrances- Hahah, yeah. Thanks!**

**You guys are SO awesome! PLEASE continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	16. S1: Heroism

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When we are finally outside in front of the womping willow, Justin and Harry are helping Ron sit down on a rock while dad walks away and starts looking towards the lake. I sit down next to Ron and look at his leg, which looks pretty bad... it is bleeding. I look at Harry who was watching my dad. Why does he keeping looking at my dad like that?

"Go." Ron and Hermione both say at the same time.

"No, I'll stay here." Harry shakes his head but continues to look at my dad.

"Go, Justin and I will stay with him." Harry looks at Hermione and Ron, who both nod before Harry gets up and walks towards my dad. Why does he need to speak to my dad, is he going to apologize? I watch them from afar as they talk for what seems like forever, they talk as if they've known each other forever. I know that Harry's dad was my dad's best friend… but I don't get this… A light suddenly comes from the sky and I look up to see clouds moving to reveal the moon. It looks beautiful. I look at Justin and Hermione who are both looking shocked. What the…

"Harry!" Hermione yells as I finally realize what's wrong. Lupin and the moon!

I look at dad who quickly runs towards Lupin and tries to restrain him, Peter grabs Lupin's wand and points it at himself. Justin quickly does the 'Expelliarmus' spell, but we all know it's too late. I try to run after his rat form but it's too late, it's too late. I can feel my heart sink as I realize what really just happened, we lost my dad's one ticket to freedom. I look at dad and Lupin again to see Lupin fully formed into a large werewolf, he throws my dad aside and howls at the moon. He comes toward us just at Professor Snape appears and pushes us back. Lupin is about to pounce on us but a black dog appears and snarls at it, dad! The two battle in front of us a while then run away. DAD! I'm about to run after them but Justin holds onto me.

"Sirius!" I look at Harry who looks worried, he runs away before anyone can grab onto him after dad and Lupin. I won't let Harry go after my dad, I can't guarantee he will keep my dad safe. I kick Justin really hard in the shin causing him to fall over in pain. I sprint after Harry, ignoring the calls after me. I see Harry run down towards the forest, I run after him until he finally stops and falls to the floor. I look to see him standing next to my dad.

"DAD!" I run towards them and kneel beside Harry in front of dad. Oh no, he's hurt! What do I do? My eyes start to well up as I look at my dad, laying helplessly on the floor, I soon can't help it and I begin to weep. Harry suddenly takes my hand, I'm about to yell at him when I see the alarm on his face. He's looking at the lake, I look at the lake also to see it frozen, what's going on? "Harry, what's…"

"Shhh!"

I look up and see hundreds of those hooded ghosts coming our way. Harry quickly pulls me behind him as they rush towards us. As one comes to my face I feel the pain of my life being sucked away. I shriek in pain and look for Harry for help but see him also in pain, screaming. What are these things? I look at dad to see them also doing it to him. Why are they doing this to him? To us? Another one comes towards me but I forget the pain because that's when everything goes black.

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I have been awake in the infirmary for an hour now but no one will let me out until Dumbledore has come. Alex is still unconscious while Justin and Max are beside her watching her with worry. I can tell though that Justin's mind is less on Alex waking and more on Sirius, because if Alex wakes and finds out her father has been captured… it will not end well. The doors burst open and I look up and see Professor Dumbledore breeze in, Hermione and I stand up at the same time and walk towards him.

"Professor, Sirius is innocent, you can't punish him!" I quickly say with worry.

"It's really Scabbers, my rat, who's guilty!" Hermione and I look at each other, then at Ron before looking back at a skeptical Professor Dumbledore.

"You have to believe us!" Hermione almost pleads.

Professor Dumbledore gives us a weak smile. "I believe you but the rest of the world may not." Professor Dumbledore walks towards Alex and looks at her as she sleeps. The sound of a clock comes and Professor Dumbledore quickly shoots his head towards Hermione. "Time is a precious thing that if altered can cause chaos, but if careful it's manipulation can do good." He looks into Hermione's eyes. "Maybe even save two lives. Three turns should do it." Professor Dumbledore smiles one last time before walking out of the infirmary. What the hell was that?

I look at Hermione who is looking at Ron. "Sorry Ron, since your leg is hurt you can't come." She takes a necklace from her pocket and puts it on both me and her.

"Wait!" We both look at Justin who us standing up. "I am coming with you, this involves me just as much as it involves Harry!"

Max also stands up and looks strangely at Justin. "What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain!" Justin joins us and puts the necklace also on himself. He waves at Max then Hermione turns the pendent on the necklace. I look around to see hundreds of scenes fly rapidly around us. Finally everything stops as Hermione pulls the necklace off us.

"Where are we, where's Ron?" I look around and see no one in the room.

"And Alex and Max?" I look to where Alex once was to see her also gone.

"It's seven-thirty, where were we at seven-thirty?" Hermione looks at Justin and me. Seven-thirty, I remember we met in the quad at six-thirty so we were either still there or on our way to Hagrid's hut.

"Alex and I were on our way to Hagrid's hut!" I look at Justin who is looking seriously at Hermione.

Hermione nods at him then runs out of the room. Justin and I look at each other, then speed after her. When Hermione finally stops we are in front of the doors that exit the castle and lead to Hagrid's hut. I look towards the ruins to see Alex looking angrily towards Malfoy.

"This was a very interesting show." Justin smirks. I look at Alex again to see her kick Malfoy in the shins. He falls to the floor in pain and Alex charges off down the path. I smile as I see Alex look back with a smirk a few times at Malfoy.

"That was just as brilliant as when Hermione socked him after this!"

"Can we watch that too!" Justin looks hopefully at us.

"NO! Come, we need to hide behind the pumpkins before Malfoy and his friends notice us!" Hermione quickly runs after Alex and Justin. Justin and I follow quietly until we reach the pile of pumpkins.

"Wait, Buckbeak is alive, I don't understand, that's going on?"

Hermione sighs then looks at me annoyed. My necklace is for time traveling, it has gotten me to my classes this whole year. Now we're going to use it to help Sirius, and… " She looks over the pumpkin stack. "And Buckbeak."

Buckbeak… wait, that's what Dumbledore meant by saving two lives! "We need to set Buckbeak free!"

"Yes, but we need to wait until after Fudge has seen him, so they don't suspect Hagrid set him free." We all look towards the castle to see Fudge, the executioner, and Professor Dumbledore.

"We didn't even notice you guys come by, but wait… they're almost to Hagrid's hut. Why aren't we leaving?" Justin looks at us with worry.

I look towards Hermione to see her looking at a rock. "This is why." Suddenly she takes the rock and hurls it through the window. "The jar is broken, now for Harry."

What does she mean by that? I watch as Hermione grabs another rock, this time towards my head. "HEY! That hurt!"

"We have no time, come before they see us!" Hermione pulls Justin and me into the trees. I watch as Hermione, Ron, and Justin scurry out of the hut. I look behind them to see myself, holding Alex's hand. I like seeing myself holding her hand… but I know it will never happen again, she's with Cedric. I look sadly away to see Justin looking at me.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you liked Alex. We just couldn't risk attention, we were told not to attract any attention on ourselves so I told Alex to stay away from you." It all makes sense now, no wonder Alex suddenly stopped talking to me. And also, she always looked guilty about it, whenever she hurt me. What if she also had feelings for me?

"Look, they're running towards the castle, this is our chance. I'll go set Buckbeak free! Harry, you watch us and Justin, you watch the hut!" Hermione quickly runs towards Buckbeak and grabs some fish from a bowl beside it. She lures Buckbeak into the forest. When Bucbkeak is no longer visible, I nod towards Justin and we run after Hermione into the woods.

"Now we save Sirius." Hermione says as she leads us towards the willow, when we can finally see ourselves outside she stops. "We'll have to wait a while."

"But look, it's Professor Lupin. He's still fighting with dad!" Justin moves closer with worry. "When did they stop fighting, Harry?"

"When a wolf howled… it should be howling soon." I look at Justin and Hermione, Hermione has a concentrated look on her face.

"Maybe…" I look strangely at Hermione as she suddenly howls, wait… it's the same howl! "Now, we run!" Hermione starts running back from where we came. Suddenly Lupin appears in front of us. Hermione walks back and almost falls on Justin and me. We hold her up as Lupin snarls at us.

"Oh no." Suddenly Lupin is slammed into and he hits the floor and goes unconscious, we are relieved when we see Buckbeak standing over him looking triumphant. "Good boy!" I look at Lupin again to see him groaning in his werewolf form. "I think…"

"Harry look!" I look up towards what Justin is pointing to and see hundreds of dementors flying in the sky. "They're after dad!"

I run towards the lake where I found Sirius and see myself kneeling over Sirius's unconscious body while Alex is unconscious behind me. This is the part where my dad comes. I smile and wait but see nothing happen. What's going on? Where is my dad?

"Harry, what are you waiting for?" I look over at Harry and Justin to see them watching me expectantly. Do they expect me to save them, but it was my dad… wasn't it? Or maybe… I can't take the chance! I run towards the edge of the lake as I think about saving Sirius and Alex. "Expecto Patronum!" Suddenly a large light surrounds the lake and the dementors begin to retreat.

~In the Sky~

"Mione, where exactly are we going?" I ask Hermione for the tenth times as we soar in the sky on Buckbeak. Justin asked a few times too but gave up after the fifth time.

"I told you guys, we need to save Sirius!" Hermione says as we land at the highest tower in the school. She hops off Buckbeak and runs towards a dungeon door then blasts it open before Justin and I can think to hop off Buckbeak. Sirius joins us on Buckbeak and again we are flying in the sky.

"I'm not really fond of flying!" Justin yells nervously as we're about to land in the school's garden. We all hop off, Sirius turns towards Justin.

"Neither was your mother." They smile at each other. They both walk towards a bench and sit down, I watch them a while as they talk before Sirius motions me to join them.

"Harry, Justin, there is so much you two do not know that I want to tell you, and in time I'll tell you it all. Justin, you have cared for your sister well all these years and I wanted to take the weight off your shoulders but it seems to me that your responsibilities are not over. I need you to care for your sister and let her always know that I love her and though I am not beside her, I am always with her. You must also know that your mother's death was really by Voltemort, she was killed by him for not revealing where Harry's parents were. She also knew where they were, and she died hiding it." He stops and turns towards me.

"Harry, I want so much that you, my godson, to come with me just as much as I want to take my son and daughter. But I cannot, you three belong here and I am sure you will take care of each other. Seeing you again makes me relive all the memories I had with your father. You look so much like him, except for the eyes which are your mother's. But don't worry, I'm always with you also."

He stands up and faces both of us. "I did not get the chance to give a proper goodbye to Alex, but I hope you two can make her understand. Justin, you and Alex must know something. When you were born I made Harry's father your godfather and when Alex was born I made Lupin her godfather. You would have grown up with him but because he's a werewolf, it wouldn't have been safe so you had to be with your mother's half-brother, Jerry. I want you to return to them, just as I want you Harry to return to your aunt and uncle, as horrible as the sounds. And I promise you both and Alex, we will see each other soon. Because, I can stay away from my godson, son, and daughter for only so long. Sirius smiles at us then walks away towards Buckbeak. Justin and I stand up and watch Sirius briefly speak to Hermione before flying off into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>HIIIIII!<strong>  
><strong>SO I bet you guys were expecting Alex to go with Hermione and Harry, nope, Justin!<strong>  
><strong>I have been debating on whether I want to include summer in this season (which means I have some writing to do) or next season.<br>What do you guys think? Maybe half-and-half?**

**I'm a Skyscraper: :D  
>IsobelFrances: Hahaha, you'll just have to wait and see... or predict ;)<br>Livieg: Yes he does, he found out in the chapter that it was revealed that Sirius is Alex and Justin's father.  
>Piratezlover22: Thanks! And no probs, I really like replying to the reviews. [3] Since it's only a few chapters till the year is over, you'll just have to wait and see. LOL. Sorry I keep saying that. [4] Hahaha, seriously I'm not even that good. And ur reviews always make my day, ur so sweet! :D<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all awesome, continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	17. S1: Good Aftermath

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Ugggh, what's with all the commotion? Does anyone know how to stay quiet so I can sleep? "SHUT UP!" I turn over and throw my blanket over my head… wait, this isn't my blanket. My eyes shoot open and I throw the blanket off myself, in front of me I see Justin, Hermione, and Harry looking a little flustered while Max and Ron look at them in shock. Wait, what's going on? Where's dad?

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Finally Harry, Hermione, and Justin notice I'm awake and look over at me with joy.

"We did it! We saved him!" Saved him? Saved who? Dad? They saved dad?

"So dad's safe, he's not going to the dementors?" I look hopefully at Justin and he nods to me.

"Alex, what are you talking about? Dad's in New York!" Oh no! I look to my right to see Max looking at me with annoyance. Oh my gosh, Max! I forgot her was here!

"Max…"

Before I can think of anything else Max interrupts me. "No more lies Alex, I know you guys have been hiding something from me, you and Justin, and mom and dad! Just tell me what's going on! This has to do with the hat saying that you guys are like dad right? How he said he hadn't seen a Russo in a long time, what does he mean?"

Looking at Max's frustrated face breaks me. I can't hide this from him, Max is never frustrated because nothing can frustrate him, but he's been lied to so much for so long, he's bound to be frustrated. Enough is enough; I have to tell him the truth. I look over at Justin and he nods to me sadly. Here I go. I look at Max again and see him looking expectantly at me, I hope he doesn't hate us for this!

"Max, you're right! We have been hiding something big from you all our lives. You see, Justin and I aren't really your brother and sister; we're actually your cousins. When…"

"Oh come on Alex, this is like when we were little and you convinced me that Justin was our butler! I'm not gonna fall for this." I look over at Justin whose mouth is hanging open in disbelief; I give him a sorry smile before turning back to Max, ignoring Ron and Harry's snickers.

"Max, it's not a lie. We're actually your cousins. Your dad is our mom's half-brother. Our mom died when I was one and Justin was two, our dad went to jail and all these years we thought he was dead too. We…"

"Wait, you don't mean your dad is Sirius Black, do you?" My eyes go wide as I hear his question, how does he even know about this? "Oh, everyone at school talks about it. Haven't you guys heard about him around school?" Everyone at school knows about him? Then how didn't we… I'll deal with that fact later! Right now I need to focus on this.

"Yes, Sirius is our dad, he…"

"So you and Justin are the kids of a convict? That's AWESOME! So my uncle is a convict, wow!" Again with the interruptions! Uggh, come on Max! I watch as Max starts to talk to himself about the possibilities of knowing a convict, then he starts walking away happily.

"Wait, Max! I wasn't done!" But Max doesn't look back, he continues to go out the door. Well, he took that VERY lightly.

"He's gone… and his reaction was very…" I look at Justin who continues to consider his words. "Very Max. Yeah, that's it. It was a very Max reaction, lucky for us, he took it extremely well." Justin looks over at me then comes and sits beside me. "I'm sorry Alex that you didn't get the chance to see dad before he left. But he sends you his love and promises we'll see him again.

He's gone. And I didn't get to see him. My heart drops a little at the thought but I remember that he's safe now and I smile to Justin. "What did he say?"

"Actually, he said a lot. For one, I had a godfather, Harry's dad. And he's Harry's godfather." That's cool… Justin and Harry get stuff; did he say anything about me? "And…" I look hopefully at Justin to see him smirking.

"Tell me!" I shove Justin causing him to almost fall from where he's sitting.

"Okay, okay! He told Harry and me that Professor Lupin is your godfather."

What? Lupin! He's so awesome, and he's always been nice to me in class. It also explains why he was so surprised when he first saw me. And also, he was talking about how if it had been him he would have made sure I'd known everything. He wanted to raise Justin and me, I wonder why he didn't…

"I need to go see him!" I jump off my bed and run out of the infirmary, ignoring the calls after me.

~Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom~

I open the door to the classroom and look around until my eyes finally fall on Lupin, who is packing his things away! Why is he doing that? I run over to him and stop when I am only two feet away. "Lupin?'

He turns around and smiles when he sees me. "I saw you coming." He points to some parchment on a desk. What is he talking about, whatever!

"Lupin, why are you packing? Did they fire you? They can't!"

"Alex, I wasn't fired. I resigned. Soon word that I'm a werewolf is going to reach parents and owls will be sent by tomorrow I don't want to go through that, it's best I just go on my own."

My eyes tear up as I see him turn around sadly and put the last of his things in his suitcase. How can he go? I just found out he's my godfather, and my dad left too and I only just found out he's alive but he left too! Why is everyone leaving? Lupin turns around and is surprised when he's sees me, oh no, I'm crying in front of him. I'm about to turn away when I feel his hand on my arm as he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Alex, I know everything must be so overwhelming." Lupin says as he pats my back.

I pull away and he leads me to a desk and tells me to sit down. He sits on the table of the desk and looks down at me encouragingly. "Alex, I know it has been tough living your whole life missing your parents and fearing every second that you'll lose Justin, but you have it all wrong. Life isn't all loss, you never lost you father, and your mother will always be in your heart. And I was out there somewhere too even though I wasn't with you. And even then, I was always thinking of you, my goddaughter." I look into his eyes to see them sparkling with joy, how does he know that I know?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to, but I didn't think it was the right time. There was so much you wanted to know and if I told you that I'm your godfather then you would have demanded I tell you everything!" Lupin looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Yeah, he's right.

"Fine, you're right about that. But, why didn't we grow up with you then?"

"Alex, I'm a werewolf. How would I have cared for a two year old boy and a one year old girl whenever the moon came out? It would have been a scary and unsafe upbringing for the both of you. I wanted what was best, so I sent you two to Jerry. He happily took the both of you in and promised to keep you as far away from England as possible."

That explains it all! When I was six years old and Justin was seven, mom and dad took us to the lair and told us we had to have a serious talk. Dad told us that when I was one and Justin was two, our mother and father was killed protecting their friends. When they died, we were brought here to be protected because there were a lot of people who hated our father because they misunderstood him. If we ever were to return to England, then those people who didn't like him would come after us and hurt Max too. We were always told to be careful about using our British magic, never to reveal who our father is, and never try to find anything about him either, because doing any of those things could put us in danger. Though I've never been careful with magic, I rarely used my British magic. Even though I was always tempted too, I never looked up my father on the web either. It was because I thought if I ever did, then something bad would happen to the only family I had left, Justin.

"Alex, are you alright?"

I quickly compose myself and smile at Lupin. "Yes, I'm fine. And thank you for that, I finally feel like everything is okay and I'm not confused anymore. I'm happy I found out you're my godfather, you're the best godfather a girl can have! And I'll miss you, I hope I'll see you again soon."

Lupin nods and hops off the desk table. He heads over to his desk and grabs a box and the parchment on the table and hands it to me. "This parchment belongs to Harry, I hope you will return it to him. And this box contains two items, one yours and one your brother's. I think it's time I give it to both of you." I nod and take the box and paper from him. "Alex, I am looking forward to seeing you soon, and I promise, I will." I watch as Lupin exits the rooms, happy to know we will meet again.

~Great Hall~

I walk into the great hall moments later and find a swarm of kids around Harry at the Gryffindor table. What's going on? I look around the crowd of people to see a broom lying on the table, a broom? Oh yeah, Harry's broom broke… wonder who gave this on to him? I look towards my usual spot and am happy to see Justin there with Hermione. Hermione waves me over so I sit down beside her. A few minutes later, Harry and Ron also join us.

"Can you believe that this year is almost over?" Ron says as he and Harry sit down across from Hermione and me.

"Yeah, but it was another good year." Hermione smiles.

"What's with the box?" I look at Justin who is eyeing the box in front of me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the box.

"Lupin gave it to me, he says there is something in it that's ours." I take Harry's parchment out of my robe and hand it to him. "Lupin wanted me to give you this."

Harry's eyes go wide when he sees it. "Why… why did he give this back to me?"

"He left you know, he… resigned." Harry's eyes grow wider, I look around the table to see everyone looking sad, but none of them look shocked. I guess they know already… "Anyway, he gave me this box, he said there's something in it for Justin and me."

I push the box toward Justin who eyes it a while longer before ripping the paper surrounding it gently. Finally when the paper's off I see a chest. He carefully opens the chest slightly and looks into it. He smiles when he sees it then opens it fully and puts his hand inside. As his hands slide out of the box my eyes go wide at what he brings out. It's a black chain with a purple jewel in the shape of a diamond. Justin places it on the table and puts is hands back in the chest, but I am still busy looking at the necklace so I don't see what he takes out. It's because, that's the same one my dad gave my mom when he told her that he loves her. I look at Justin to see his attention no longer on a…mirror!

"Is that…" Before I can continue, Justin interrupts me.

"Yes, it's the mirror that mom and dad used to talk to each other with during summer and winter breaks, also sometimes at night. This is… this is mom's mirror, meaning dad has his."

Justin looks happily at me as he polishes his mirror, what a dork. But even his dork-ness can't ruin the joy I have in seeing this necklace; we now each have one thing from mom with us. I pick upteh necklace and pull it on when I notice a piece of paper still in the box. I'm about to reach for it when a swarm of Gryffindors pop up around us, I look at them annoyed.

"Harry, aren't you going to test out your thunderbolt?" Seamus almost yells behind me. I'm gonna hurt him if he doesn't move!

"Yeah Harry, let's go! Justin, Alex, you guys come too!" Hermione quickly pulls me from the table; Justin puts the mirror back into the box and flashes the box away before coming after us. Guess I'll have to find out what that paper is later…

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYYYYYY!<br>So this season is coming to a close I believe, I have only like two more chapters written after this? I will write 2-5 more to end the season with because the last chapter I wrote I think wasn't complete... I like stopped writing it in a random place. LOL.  
>BTW, I feel bad that there hasn't been enough reviews for 'History' so I'll post the next chapter with this one.<br>I think 10 was too high an expectation, lol...**

**I'm a Skyscraper: I definitely plan on having the world cup ;)  
>IsobelFrances: I was so smiling at your review, very good thing to want... he-he :)<br>Piratezlover22: LOL, that's kinda why I wanted Sirius to be there dad and I couldn't get the idea out of my mind! So I wrote the story... LOL! [1] Seriously, ur too sweet. [2] Grimauld's Place? I thought Harry only goes to the World Cup at the end of the summer? [3] Just wait and see LOL. [4] I think this chapter answers this last question? :D**

**I heart u guys's reviews, it's really the only reason I continue to write. Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	18. S1: Year 3 Over

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Today is the last day of this school year at Hogwarts and also the day of the last dinner at the dining hall where the winner of the House Cup is awarded. Since the day that I found out the truth about everything, a lot has changed. For one, there are no more secrets being hidden from us by Jerry and Teresa, or dad and mom, as they still make me call them. Not that I mind, they have been living as my parents since I was one. Max is totally okay with everything too, he's not mad that we hid the truth from him about us being his cousin, he still loves us the same and we still love him the same. Though he still asks me weird questions about criminals… I don't think he's grasped the whole truth yet, he still thinks that my dad is a murderer… and he's okay with that. Dad… he hasn't contacted us well since he left, he's sent us gifts and small messages, but nothing major. Lupin called a few times though, he told me that dad would only be doing this for the remainder of the year and soon he'll find a way to talk to us… he also said that dad is still searching for his mirror so he can talk to us through Justin's mirror. I miss him a lot, I have so much to ask him about himself and mom… but I guess it will have to wait. School has also been a lot of fun, even though Lupin isn't our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher anymore, Professor McGonagall taught us for the rest of the term… Professor Snape isn't so pleased about that. Also since now I know the truth about why I've been living the way I am my whole life, I decided that I don't care about the limitations I have at Hogwarts, I'm back to my troublesome ways! Well… except for ditching class… it's hard to do that at a school full of wizards where the headmaster isn't an airhead called Professor Crumbs. Though… I can't say my grades are the BEST. I'm doing well in potions of course; I'm still Snape's favorite. And I'm good at Defense Against the Dark Arts too. I'm not doing do bad in Hagrid's class… I can't say the same about the other class. Though, pranking my professors might have something to do with it. The best part is the friends! I'm friends with Ron, Hermione, and Harry now! We've become really close since that day, just like we were on the first day! We even promised to contact each other over the summer and I'm going to a quidditch match… game… whatever… with the Weasley's at the end of next summer! They're staying in a tent with Mr. Diggory, so I get to see Cedric! Things have been going great with Cedric too, I told him that Sirius Black is my dad and he doesn't care, he still feels the same for me as he did before. He even said he'll call me all summer! He's so sweet! Speaking of Cedric, I wonder where he is, he said he's meeting me in front of the great hall before dinner.

"Alex!" I turn around and see Cedric running towards me with a bouquet of purple flowers in his hand. Are those for me? When he finally reaches me he smiles and puts the flowers out for me. "Sorry Alex, I got caught up when I ran into Professor Flitwick. But, I did get you flowers on the way."

I smile and take the flowers then plant a quick kiss on his lips. "All is forgiven, so why did you want to meet me?"

"Well, since we can't really go on a real date here in Hogwarts I thought maybe you'd like to go on a date when we see each other for the Quidditch World Cup?" I frown, I see Cedric panic when he sees my reaction. "Not like that, like maybe we can go for walk or something date-like after the Quidditch World Cup? Dad always celebrates a while with neighboring tents, we don't go home until the next night so you and I can go off by ourselves."

Hmmm by ourselves, huh? That actually doesn't sound half bad. I mean it's not an ideal date… but it's better than no date at all. And I don't think I want to be around celebrating with everyone in a sport I don't even understand. I watch Cedric's hopeful face a while with a blank expression before finally feeling bad for him and cracking a smile.

"Okay." I nod

"Really?"

Before I can say anything else, Cedric lifts me into his arms. I giggle as he begins to spin me around. When he finally puts me down he pulls my lips towards his for another one of his dazzling kisses. I love his kisses. I close my eyes as he continues to kiss me, taking in the moment and the smell of his sexy cologne. When I hear footsteps I open my eyes to see Harry and Ron standing a few feet behind Cedric. When my eyes meet Harry's, I quickly pull away from Cedric and turn him to face Ron and Harry.

"Hey Ron! Hey Harry! You guys aren't in the great hall with everyone else?"

Ron shakes his head as he looks from Cedric to me. "No, we were just finishing up some last-minute packing. We started late. But we should be getting inside now, and so should you two. Don't want to hold-up dinner!" Ron quickly grabs Harry by the shoulder and pulls him into the great hall, Harry turns his gaze away from us and follows after Ron without saying anything.

"We should get inside." I turn to Cedric, who is smiling at me with a strange expression. Why's he looking at me like that?

"Since when do you do what you SHOULD do?" Cedric narrows his eyes at me.

I chuckle and link arms with him before pulling him towards the great hall.

~Great Hall~

I take a seat beside Hermione, who is already in the great hall with Justin next to her while Ron and Harry are seated across from them. I look towards the front of the great hall and see the professors already seated and Professor Dumbledore taking his place in front of his podium. The great hall goes quiet as he clears his throat.

"Another year completed at Hogwarts in another year of learning and adventures for all of you. We will be saying goodbye to a lot of old faces but soon will be joined by new faces which will grow to become old faces. I am very pleased with the patience of all of you this year, even with our security measures. Nonetheless, we enjoyed this year and I hope we all continue to enjoy our time here at Hogwarts. Before we start the last dinner tonight in the great hall I would like to congratulate the winner of this year's house cup, Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table bursts into a thunder of applause, I high-five Ron and Harry from across the table and look over at the Hufflepuff table to see Max giving me a thumbs-up. I smile in return then look back over to Professor Dumbledore who is happily clapping as the hall becomes quiet again.

"Yes, a good job to the Gryffindor's for winning. Enjoy the rest of your day here and I hope to see you all soon again next year except for those who are graduating, for those individuals, I wish you good luck! Enjoy your dinner."

Everyone claps as Professor Dumbledore steps away from the podium and joins the other professors. The food appears in front of us so I begin to fill up my plate and enjoy the meal with my friends.

~On the Train~

I follow Max and Justin, who are carrying my luggage and their own luggage, into a compartment. They place our things away and we all sit down. Justin takes out a textbook and Max takes out his video game as soon as we are all settled in… great, not again! I fold my hands over my chest and look out the window angrily to watch as other students are rushing towards the train. I hear the door slide open and look up to see Cedric. He looks at Justin and Max, his eyes light up when he sees me, he sits down beside me and pulls me into a hug.

"Alex, I was worried I wouldn't find you." He whispers in to my ear.

I pull away and he takes my hands in his. "You found me, where's your stuff?"

He frowns slightly. "It's in another compartment, you don't mind if I am with my friends do you? If you do mind I will come here."

He wants to be with his friends… but that means I still am alone. I try not to frown but I know I can't help it. "Fine... I mean I do mind but you can go be with your friends."

He looks into my eyes for a while. "You sure?"

"Yes." I nod and smile at him weakly. He takes my chin and pulls my face forward towards his lips. He kisses me for too short a time and stands up. "Why'd you stop?" I pout and look up at him.

He smiles then looks over to my brothers before looking back at me again. Ugghhh… a guy who won't give a girl a real kiss with her brothers around… a little lame but cute at the same time. He quickly says goodbye to Max and Justin before exiting the compartment. I look at Justin and Max, Max has gone back to his video games while Justin is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He is such an annoying dork!

"Shut-up!"

"I didn't say anything." Justin rolls his eyes then goes back to his book.

I am about to say something else when the compartment door slides open again. I look excitedly up hoping to see Cedric again but am surprised to see Harry instead with Ron and Hermione behind him. My hearts flutters a little as he quickly puts his things away then sits down beside me.

"Hope you don't mind, everywhere else is full." He looks at me with a sorry look.

"It's okay. I'm happy you came." His sorry look turns to joy when I finish the second part, I didn't mean to say it but it came out… I would never have said that, I don't want him to take it the wrong way. I mean… I have a boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY, sorry I posted the chapter so late in the day, I was at school, then work...<br>SO, this chapter pretty much sums of the rest of the year, I didn't want to drag on the year.  
>Instead, I will be moving on to the summer soon! AND... I think this chapter or the next is the season finale?<br>I'll let you guys know when I post the next chapter of 'History' which I need one more review and I'll post it. ;)**

**-Piratezlover22: [1] Yes. [2] You mean the Quidditch cup, because if u mean that, then yes. :) [3] No I didn't, is it magic related? I LOVE magic! :)  
><strong>**-Dana1290: You'll be happy to know, I wrote the chapter that Mikayla's in :D I won't tell u which it is though, haha! ;)  
>-SlytherinRikki: Thanks! I was like... who did this, they are so awesome! I really wanted the feedback to see what people want, because I ended up using it when I wrote the last chapter. I did a really short Harper POV.<br>-IsobelFrances: Awww, thanks! You're so sweet! :) I can definitely put more Cedric and Alex, when people give me suggestions like that, I am more likely to use it :)**

**Thanks for you guys're reviews. I am really happy people are reading this story.  
>I do plan on writing a season 2 for those of you who believe I'm not. IDK when I'm gonna start it though.<br>So check out the next chapter of 'History' (MAYBE) to see if I've made this the season finale or not. **

**And of course, REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	19. S1: Start of Summer

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"Don't forget to grab make-up bag from behind that suit-case Justin!" I yell my last command before stepping out of the compartment to find Cedric.

I walk past other students who are carrying their stuff outside. Hahaha… sucks for them, they don't have a Max and a Justin to do that stuff for you. I look over all the people filling the halls of the train but still see no sign of my brown-haired boyfriend, maybe he's outside? He's tall, he shouldn't be hard to find. I find a door and impatiently wait behind Neville as he tries to lift his huge suitcase out of the train. Ughhhh… Neville, you aren't on good terms with me as it. I finally give up and push Neville, he falls over, crashing into his suitcase which falls off the train and saves him from the impact of the floor. Hmmm… no blood no foul, I roll my eyes at him as he stares at me in shock, then I walk off to continue my search for my boyfriend. I continue to walk around but still see no sign of Cedric. Where is he? I finally see Justin and Max stepping out of the train so I decide to give up. As I start walking towards them I feel an arm around my waist and I'm pulled towards a warm body. I smile and turn my head a little to see Cedric smiling down at me.

"Looking for me, love?"

I smirk and look away. "No, I was looking for Draco Malfoy, seen him anywhere?"

As quick as I turn away he lets me go and turns me around to face him. I see a frown has formed on his face as he looks at me. He doesn't really think I meant that, does he?

"Hey, you know I'm only kidding, right?" I give him a playful smile, which softens him up a bit.

"Yeah… I guess I should know that your taste would never reach Malfoy. That's just horrid." He gives me a playful smile back, good save.

"Never." I pause and look at him a while. "You know, I'm going to miss you a lot this summer. Will you call me?"

"Call you? I don't have your telephone number." He raises an eyebrow at me when he notices my smirk. I totally forgot that these guys are still in the century where cell phones don't exist. I grab his arm and pull out a pen from my pocket. Cedric watches me with confusion as I write down my number on his arm.

"Don't lose this. This is my personal number; you can only reach me with this number. That way it's easier, so you don't have to call my house." I smile as he nods to me appreciatively.

"Well then, expect my call regularly. And I will miss you too by the way; your beautiful smile, your mischievousness, your sweet voice, and most importantly your kisses." He gives me a quick wink as his smile grows wider. He's so cute!

"Well, why don't I give you something to remember me by?"

He raises his eyebrow questioningly before I twist my fingers in his hair and pull his face to mine. When our lips meet, sweetness pours through me and immediately the memory of our first kiss comes to mind. In the forest, near the water, in his arms, it was perfect. This moment is perfect… well until I hear someone clear their throat behind me. Probably Justin, uggghh. I pull away from Cedric, giving him a sorry look as I do it, then turn to reveal my wrath on my brother. That is… until I see that my brother isn't alone… my 'parents,' Jerry and Teresa Russo are with him.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" I smile at them innocently then step back and link arms with Cedric. I look at him and see his eyes wide in worry. Heheh…

"Hey Alex, don't you want to introduce us to your friend over here?" Dad looks at me expectantly.

"Right. Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Cedric, these are Jerry and Teresa Russo." I look nervously between them as dad takes Cedric's hand and shakes it firmly. I can see the awkwardness between them, Jerry may not be my real dad, but he has been like a dad to me and seeing me kissing a boy like that… is definitely not easy for him. And of course, if Cedric has a problem kissing me in front of Max and Justin, wonder what's going through his mind now?

"It's nice to meet you Cedric." Mom smiles at Cedric sweetly, causing Cedric to relax a little.

"Actually, Cedric should go. His dad is probably looking for him, don't wanna make him wait?" I look at Cedric and he gives me an appreciative look.

"Yes, it was nice to meet the both of you." He nods to them before turning back to me. "I'll see you at the end of the summer for the Quidditch Cup, I'll introduce you to my father then too." He gives me a smile and is about to go when I grab onto his arm and quickly peck him on the lips. His face flushes red as he nervously looks at mom and dad then walks away quickly in embarrassment. I smile as he disappears into the crowd of students, then I turn my attention back to my parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I smile at them and make air quotes with my fingers as I call them 'mom' and 'dad.' Dad rolls his eyes at me then looks around nervously.

"We need to talk when we get home, Justin told us briefly about what happened." I see the serious look on their face and I realize what they want to talk about. This is about our dad, Justin told them that we know he's alive and that we met him. What will happen now?

~In the Lair, Waverly Place~

I sit impatiently on the sofa waiting for mom and dad to come. When we got home, mom and dad told us that they would speak to us after they checked up on the substation; apparently they hired some people to work at the substation while we were gone. I see Justin looking around the room with a concentrated look on his face and Max looking uninterested at the crystal ball on the coffee table. They haven't said anything since they told me they needed to talk to us. After he said that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came over to us and we introduced them to mom and dad. I could see the surprise though when dad found out who he was, he gave me a strange look before continuing to talk to them. I'm sure dad has a lot to say, and some way or another, I'm going to be at fault… if anyone is at fault. I hear the door to the lair swing open and seconds later mom and dad walk quietly inside. Dad takes a seat on his recliner and mom sits on the arms rest. They look at each other and then look at us.

"I guess… you guys know now… about your father. Don't get us wrong, we always wanted to tell you guys, but…"

"But what?" Justin stands up and looks angrily at dad.

Dad stares at Justin in shock, he is about to say something when mom puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Dad looks at her and she nods. "Justin, honey. We just wanted you two to be safe."

"You sent us to a school where EVERYONE knows who our dad is and you hide all this from us to keep us safe? HOW DOES THAT WORK? We still found out and he was still able to get into the school. More importantly, what does it matter, we already knew who our dad is and he was NEVER out to hurt us!"

"Justin…"

Before mom can continue Justin interrupts her again. "I'm not going to lie, I always saw you guys as my parents, which is why I respected all your warnings. But I lost ALL respect for you both when I found out my father was alive. You didn't even tell us we have godfathers, I would have wanted to know whether he was alive or dead!"

"Justin…"

This time dad tried to speak but again Justin interrupted. "NO! I can't live with people who have lied to me my whole life! Jerry, Teresa, thank you for all your hospitality all these years but I think we have overstayed our welcome, I am taking my little sister and leaving!"

I looked at the couple who I have always acknowledged as my mom and dad and see the hurt and guilt flash through their eyes. I'm mad too… but I don't want this. I look at Justin and see him angrily extend his hand toward me. I can't go with him… but I can't not go with him…

"But Justin, we can't…"

"Alex, I'm your brother, you have to come with me."

He's right, I can't just leave him to go off by himself. But… he told me that dad wants us to stay with the Russo's… I look pleadingly at my brother.

"Justin, you promised dad we'd stay with them. Are you going to break a promise to our dad?"

The anger in Justin's eyes soften at the mention of dad's promise. He looks at me while then sighs and looks at mom and dad, they both look hopefully at Justin.

"Fine, we stay." Justin almost spat, he looks at me a while then looks back at them. "But now we aren't hiding anymore. We aren't going to all out tell people that Sirius Black is our father, but he is our father while Arianna is out mother. Alex and I will no longer call you mom and dad anymore." Justin gives me a serious look before charging out of the room.

I look at Max who is looking at the entrance of the lair in shock. My eyes shamefully move towards my parents… I mean, Jerry and Teresa to see a great fill of shock on their faces. And it's less shock but more hurt… they're hurt. I look away from them and stand up, not looking back again, because I know if I do... I'll feel worse than I already do. What a great start of summer…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! So here is FINALLY the SEASON FINALE of Everything's Not What It Seems!<br>****Anyone shocked by Justin? Anyone agree with him? Anyone feel bad for her Jerry and Teresa?  
>Anyway, I'm gonna start writing the next season, IDK when I'll post it though...<br>So, you can either wait for an alert to come to ur email, or you can keep reading 'History' because I will let you guys know there when I'm gonna start posting the next season. I promise it won't be longer than a two week wait. I just need to write a few chapters. :D**

_"She smiles and lets out a giggle __as Luna turns the page__, the cutest giggle I have ever heard. Wow. I lean to the side, forgetting that there is a rolling table next to me. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor. I close my eyes, hoping that the embarrassment I just caused was just a dream, but when I open my eyes I see her there, standing right over me." _**SO, anyone wanna guess who's POV this is? Hehe, this is a sneak peak of season 2! I might post some more in 'History.'**

**-Dana1290: I updated 'History' yesterday. And here's the season finale. :D A small Cedric&Alex scene. ;)  
>-Piratezlover22: Thanks. :D Wow, no questions! LOL, it makes sense though, there isn't much to ask when it's over.<br>-Livieg: Can't wait to write the World Cup and Goblet of Fire and see what u guys think! :D  
>-IsobelFrances: Yeah, it's cuz I'm also trying to write 'History' and that's kinda more important to me. Not that this isn't important, it's just that's my first story and I hate that I'm slowing down with posting chapters for it. And yes there will be, that's season 2. :D<strong>

**Thanks for thew reviews you guys! Can't wait for Season 2! I'm gonna go right now and try to write for twenty minutes before I have to go get ready for work. Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	20. S2: Affection

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I may have gone too far in commanding Alex to not call Jerry and Teresa, mom and dad… but our dad is alive now, we can't go around calling our half-uncle and his wife our mother and father. How would this make dad feel? I know Alex understands, and overtime so will Jerry and Teresa. I suddenly feel the phone in my pocket vibrate; I pull it out and look at the caller id but don't see any number I recognize. Who could it be? I press talk and put the phone to my ear.

_Me: Hello?_

_?: Hi Justin!_

_Me: Ginny?_

_Ginny: Yeah, how'd you know? _

_Me: Uhhh, your voice. How are you calling me?_

_Ginny: Oh… did you not want me to call you?_

_Me: OF COURSE NOT!_

_Ginny: [Giggles] Then?_

_Me: I just didn't know you had my number, that's all._

_Ginny: Dad found an interest in these new devices, cellular phones. I remember you were telling me about them one time. I begged dad to get us all one. So I called you. Oh… and Alex gave hers and your number to Ron before the year ended. _

_Me: Well, I'm honored to know I'm the first you called with your new phone._

_Ginny: [Giggles] Thanks. _

_Me: How are you doing?_

_Ginny: [Giggles] You know I only saw you this morning, not much has happened since then…_

_Me: Right. Sorry, it's been a long day._

_Ginny: Oh. Tell me about it?_

_Me: It's not that interesting…_

_Ginny: I don't care, I wanna hear._

_Me: Why?_

_Ginny: Maybe talking about it will make it a better day._

_Me: You calling made it a better day._

_Ginny: [Silent] I should go, Ron is calling. Call you later?_

_Me: Looking forward to it. Bye._

_Ginny: Bye Justin… I miss… I mean… bye. _

She hung up. Ginny. She called me first? Wow. I quickly save the number in my contacts then throw my head on my pillow. Smart, funny, red hair, fair skin, beautiful smile… Ginny, she's so, perfect.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

"So dad, why are we going shopping for next year when this year JUST ended?" I look at my dad who is looking from right to left, looking very uninterested in answering my questions.

"Because if it's all done now, then we won't have to worry about it when everyone else is, meaning no last-minute shopping here… it's unbearable. Anyway, you three are going to the Quidditch Cup at the end of the summer, I don't want you going around all your money for books while you're there. Because you will stay with the Weasley's until the school begins a few days after that." Dad explains as he leads me towards a book shop.

"Okay… what books are we getting?"

Dad stops and looks at me in confusion. "You think you are going to help me GET the books. No, you are going to stay in this shop and wait for the books to be given to you while I get the remainder of your school supplies. Got it?"

Wait, then why am I even here? "But dad…"

Dad ignores me and walks up to the guy at the desk, he hands the guy a list before waving at me and heading out the door. Great.

"It will take a while so go ahead and look around while you wait, young man." The guy at the desk says before disappearing through a door behind his desk.

Might as well look around then… I guess. I walk through the isles, reading the labels for each section until I finally find the one for the P's. Maybe I can find a pranking book for Alex? She's been pretty bummed out the past week since Justin's blow-up when we came home. Things have been… awkward whenever Justin is in the room with mom or dad. Maybe a pranking by Alex will lighten the mood. I find the section for 'Pranking Spells' and start browsing the books… that is until I hear a familiar, soft voice.

"And this is the section for mythical creatures. This is my favorite section, dad and I always come straight here since I was a kid."

"That's so cool Luna, what is this animal?" Another voice comes, what a sweet voice. I wonder who it is. Luna is kind of my friend, so I have to know who this voice belongs to.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's a vila." Luna replies with joy. "They are so magnificent. Almost like faeries!"

"Wow Luna, I see why you and your dad come here so much, can I get this book?"

"Of course you can, I'll just tell father to get this too when he and your brother come back."

I can't take this anymore, who is this girl? I sneak around the shelf and look over to the next row to see two girls standing under the 'M' section looking intently at a book. One of the girls is Luna, and the other is a girl about Luna's size with long, blonde hair and grey eyes. Wow, she's… cute. I look her up and down and see her wearing a short pink dress, gold shoes, and a pink, purple, and gold, flowery necklace. She smiles and lets out a giggle as Luna turns the page, the cutest giggle I have ever heard. Wow. I lean to the side, forgetting that there is a rolling table next to me. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor. I close my eyes, hoping that the embarrassment I just caused was just a dream, but when I open my eyes I see her there, standing right over me.

"Are you okay?" She says with her delightful voice.

"Uhhh… yeah." I sit up so I am now in eye-level with her. She smiles as she looks at my analytically.

"I think you'll live. No blood, no fowl." She smiles and looks up. I also look up and see Luna standing up, looking at us intently.

"Max, are you okay? We didn't see you there until you… fell. Must have been the nargles, they might have pushed you over."

"Nargles?" I look at the girl with questioning look, she shrugs and stands up. She extends and a hand, I take it and also stand up to face Luna and the girl.

"Max, this is my cousin Mikayla. Mikayla, this is my fellow classmate Max." Mikayla smiles at me and I smile back. Wow, her name is as pretty as her. Why do I keep using words like that? Pretty? Cute? What is wrong with me? "Mikayla is joining Hogwarts this year, she went to Beausbatons her first year, until her mom and dad decided to send her to Hogwarts so she can go to school with her brother and me. Her brother went to Durmstrang for a few years."

"Oh, I see. Welcome to Hogwarts then?" I smile again at Mikayla.

"Thanks" Mikayla smiles at me, making me smile wider.

"We should go find my father and your brother Mikayla, we'll come get this book for you later. It was nice seeing you Max." Luna smiles at me before grabbing onto Mikayla's arm and pulling her away. Mikayla gives me a last wave before turning away and they both exit the shop.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

_Me: I miss you too Cedric, bye!_

_Cedric: Bye, love. _

I put my phone to the side and lay back on my bed. Why can't Cedric live in New York? Long-distance relationships are too hard. Or maybe if that stupid rat didn't get away, we could have lived with dad and I could have been with Cedric in England. It's so unfair! I almost fall of my bed as the sound of a crash comes from my window. I open it and see a beautiful white bird standing outside of it. When I open the window more, it smoothly step past me and perches itself on my desk. This is an owl… I've seen this owl before, doesn't she belong to someone at Hogwarts? I look at the owl a while and see it staring at me. Oh, she probably should get a reward; I think there are some owl snacks in my closet from the owl Justin got a few days ago. He gave me some in case I want to use his owl… whatever. I quickly pull my closet open and grab a few snacks. I place them in front of the owl; she extends her leg to reveal a note, which I take before she begins nibbling on the snacks on my desk. I sit back on my bed and open the letter, starting to read it immediately.

_Hello Alex, _

_ I hope Hedwig didn't bother you much for snacks, she is like that. Just give her food and she will send a note anywhere or give you a note from anywhere. I hope things are going well for you, Justin told me he would owl me soon and he never did… I was just worried. But then the other day Ron owled me and mentioned that Ginny called Justin so I figured maybe he forgot or something else happened. I hope you both are well, as well as Max and his parents. Have you heard anything from Sirius? I'd expect he is easily contacting you and Justin now that you're both away from here and not at the school. I haven't heard much from him since school ended, so I just wanted to know. Well, keep in touch, I hope you are doing well because I'd hate for it to be any other way. We are all missing you, Ron and Hermione have owled me, they miss you too, so keep in touch this summer!_

_With love,  
>Harry.<em>

Hedwig, that's Harry's owl? That's why I've seen him before. I go over to the table that Hedwig is sitting on and pet her a few times. She ignores me and continues to eat her snack. She's so pretty, and she does love her food like Harry said. Hmm… Harry misses me? And he said 'with love.' Maybe he says that to Hermione and Ron too? It means nothing… anyway, he said that Ron and Hermione miss me too. Yeah, it's just a friendly thing, I have Cedric.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYY!<br>As promised, the SEASON 2 PREMIERE of Everything's Not What It Seems!  
>Happy Birthday to Toni aka 'I'm a Skyscraper'! I posted the premiere today ESPECIALLY for u! :)<br>And of course I know u guys have all been waiting so I edited and everything last night so it was ready for today!  
>And yes a NEW character Mikayla. Could Max have a new crush? ;)<br>And u guys can now see who was saying the first sneak peek! **

_~R~R~R~_

**-IsobelFrances- Thanks, it was sad but Justin had his reasons. Good guess but I think u know now who it is LOL!**

**-Dana1290- Thanks! And no it's not Mikala's POV either as u can see, but it's about her! :)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni! Happy Birthday BTW! And I can't stay away from writing until these stories have ended.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Yeah he is and thanks! What's up with him is that he's mad that he's been lied to his whole life that his father is alive. **

**-Nightfire237- Yeap he was!**

**-pixieheart22- Awww, thanks! Whenever I check up on my reviews I look at urs, it really made my day reading it again jst now!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the season premiere!  
>I didn't even realize till yesterday. I was sitting at school on my laptop getting ready to update History.<br>And then I was like... wait... today is the 2nd so tomorrow is the 3rd. OH SHIT!  
>But whatever, I had this chapter done before the season finale was posted so it's all good :)<br>**

**Anyway, let me know what u thought and your predictions in the reviews.  
>So basically what I'm saying is REVIEW PLEASE! ;) <strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	21. S2: Friends

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

It's 4:07 PM and he STILL hasn't called me, we always have our one-hour calls at 3:30 PM sharp! He is NEVER late, usually early actually… I wonder if something is wrong. And when he's busy, he usually calls me earlier and tells me that he can't talk. Maybe he forgot? Oh, if he forgot, he is SOOO gonna get it! You know what, I'm a girl of the twenty-first century… I think that's it… anyway, I can go ahead and call him! I grab the phone and am about to dial his house number when I hear a knock at my door, I look up to see Justin standing in the doorway.

"Hey Alex." Justin says as he looks around my room.

"Hey…" Wow, he hasn't really talked with me by choice lately, usually I barge into his room and force a conversation with him. I wonder what's up. "Want to come in?"

Justin shakes his head and finally looks at me. "No, just wanted to let you know that dad found his mirror and we can talk to him tonight." Though he wasn't smiling at me, I could see the joy in his eyes, he's been waiting for this since dad left him at Hogwarts, but has been more anxious about it since we came back to Waverly Place a week ago. I smile and nod at him in response but he still doesn't leave.

"Is that it?"

He shakes his head. "No actually, I was on my way home from Zeke's place when I ran into someone that wanted to see you." Someone wants to see me? But who?

"Is that someone here?" I look curiously at Justin and he nods.

"Yeah, I let her in. She's coming up, she just wanted to talk to Jerry and Teresa for a while." Who would want to talk to… wait… only one person would actually want to talk to them that was friends with me. Harper. "Harper?"

I look at Justin but his expression doesn't change, then he turns around and disappears into the hallway. A few seconds later, my redheaded ex best friend is standing in the doorway of my room, looking awkwardly down at the floor. For a while I just sit on my bed, staring at her, without a word, and she stands there without looking at me, also not saying anything. What can I say to her? She's been my best friend since forever, I've lied to her since forever, and now she's here to see me after over a year of us not talking to each other? I guess I at least owe her something, like breaking this silence for starters.

"Harper, you wanna come in?" She finally looks up at me and smiles as she nods, then she walk into the room. As she is about to head to the chair of my desk, I pat the spot beside me on my bed and smile at her. Her smile widens and she almost prances to my bed and sits down. When she is settled down I see the excitement leave her face as she realizes she is now sitting right next to me, and we have no choice but to talk. And again… I'm sure I'm gonna have to be the one to break the silence.

"So… Harper, how have you been?" Harper looks at me in shock for a while before a tear slides down her face and she throws her arms around me and begins to cry. Before I know it, I'm also crying and we both cry in our embrace for a while. I don't even know why I'm crying, but for some reason, as I hug my long-time best friend, it feels right.

"Alex, I missed you SO much, I can't even believe I said those things to you last summer!" Harper cries as she hugs me tighter.

"I… I don't know either, I said a few things I wasn't proud of either."

I feel Harper pull away and I look at her with worry; she looks at me and wipes her tears. "But you wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't started it. I was just so mad that I was losing my best friend to a school that probably has cooler people that could replace me." She looks down sadly at her hands and starts playing with her bracelet.

"Harper, I would NEVER replace you. Of course I made new best friends, but that doesn't mean that I've replaced my oldest best friend!" Harper looks up at me again, a small smile forming on her lips as she sniffles a little. "Anyway, it's a good thing, it means you have best friend seniority." I smirk which causes her to laugh. I missed cheering Harper up, and then seeing her happy because of me. But mostly, I just missed Harper.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Can we promise to never fight again?" Harper takes my hand and looks at me hopefully. I nod at her with a smile and she pulls me in for another hug.

"I promise. But Harper… we need to talk." I pull away and she looks at me with a questioning look, I think it's time I tell her, she is my best friend.

"What is it Alex?"

"Harper… I… I've had a secret that I've kept from you the whole time we've known each other, well actually… two secrets, but that's not what matters, I think it's time I tell you the truth."

I look seriously at Harper, she looks at me with confusion as I stand up and lock the door to my room. "The truth? Alex, why did you lock the door to the room?"

"Because, I would be in SOOO much trouble if someone in this house found out that I 'm telling you all this; but I can't lie to you anymore because you're my best friend." I can't believe I'm about to do this. "Harper…"

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I return to my room after doing my duty as a good big brother by reuniting Alex with her best friend. Harper has been the best influence on Alex her whole life, way more of a good influence then Jerry and Teresa have ever been, so it's only right that I make them friends again. I have seen Harper standing outside the substation for days, trying to build up the guts to enter and talk to Alex, but she hasn't been able to, not at all the past seven days she's been standing out there. Today when I got back from Zeke's I couldn't take it anymore, so I pulled her into the substation and upstairs to our apartment. There, she stalled some time by talking to Jerry and Teresa, so I told her that I would let Alex know she is there, making there be no way that she'd turn back. In the end, I'm sure it will end well… even though I know Alex is going to end up telling Harper the secrets we've been hiding our whole lives. But I trust them both, I'm sure they'll do nothing wrong. And I'll talk to Alex about it later, when we are talking to dad. Speaking of dad… I open my side table drawer and pull out the box that Professor Lupin gave Alex before he left. When I open it, I am happy to see our mother's mirror, sitting safely in it, ready to be used tonight. Though… maybe I can use it now, I never promised Alex we would talk to dad together at the same time, I only promised her that we would talk to him as soon as he found his mirror. I pick up the mirror from the box and look straight at it, then read the writing on its frame. _Magic mirror for talk, let me speak to Sirius Black. _After a few minutes of waiting, the mirror turns grey and it morphs into the image of dad in a green-walled room. I smile when his image becomes fully clear. He's cleaned up, shaved and wearing fresh, clean clothes.

"Justin, my boy! You're early!"

"Yeah, sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer. I thought maybe you and I could talk a while before Alex joins us?" I look hopefully at him as smiles wider.

"Of course, I was only sitting around waiting for the time to pass before I could speak to you and your sister. Where is Alex by-the-way?" He raises an eyebrow at me, the same way Alex does when she's trying to figure something out.

"She's with her friend; they haven't seen each other since last summer so they are just catching up."

Dad nods and puts his hand to his chin. "I believe you have some questions for me Justin?"

How did he know? "Yeah, tons of questions actually. I don't even know where to start."

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Why haven't I been able to get Mikayla off my mind? I don't even know her… and… she's cousins with Luna. Though… I don't really see why everyone dislikes Luna, she is really a smart person, I've never met someone who gets me so well. But… a lot of my friends have told me she's a loon, they call her 'Loony Lovegood.' I have no idea where they get that name from. Oh, I just remembered, I still have to give that book to Alex, I think it's still in the bag with the others. I jump off the couch and am about to head to the lair when I hear a crash come from the balcony. Maybe a pigeon hit it! AWESOME! I run there quickly open the door, as I look around, I find a black and brown little fathered bird lying by a lounge chair. Is it dead? Maybe I can stuff it like those people do with them… wait… it's moving. Damn it! I move closer to it as it starts to stand up, it looks directly at me, wait… it's just an owl. How boring. Wonder why it's here? I kneel down in front of the owl and it sticks its leg towards me, a piece of parchments comes into view. Wow, it's a paper-carrying owl!

"What happened? I heard a crash." I turn around and see my dad standing at the door of the balcony, looking at me in worry.

"It's just a paper-carrying owl! It carries paper everywhere!" That's so awesome, maybe they can be taught to carry paper for people, like mail owls! "Dad, wouldn't it be awesome to use these guys for mailing stuff?"

My dad looks at me strangely for a while, opening his mouth a few times to say something, only to close it again. "Max… you do know this is a mail owl, right? It probably has a letter for someone."

What, someone already stole my idea? Dammit! "Then who's it for?"

"I don't know, I need to get back downstairs and help your mom with the lunch rush, take care of it. And don't forget to feed it something as a reward." Dad gives me a warning look before leaving.

Feed it? I think I have an oreo in my pocket. I pull out the oreo and take the parchment from the owl before extending the oreo to it. He looks at it a while then it's eyes suddenly go wide. What is he about to… OWWW! He bit me! I'm about to jump at the owl but it flies away. Dammit, that hurt! I look at my index finger and see a red mark with blood starting to gush out. Stupid owl, if my idea wasn't stolen, I would have made sure you wouldn't find a job in the owl-mailing service anywhere! I suck on my bleeding finger as I walk back into the house and sit down at the counters in the kitchen. I put the parchment on the counter and spread it out in front of me.

_Dear Max,_

_ Do you remember me, it's Marietta from Hogwarts. I helped you that one day when you got lost, we both almost passed out when we passed the Herbology room when they were handling mandragoras. Also, we had a few classes together, we partnered up a few time in DA. Well, I just remember before the year ended you told me to keep in touch, so here's me keeping in touch. Hope you are well and so is our family! Do owl me back and let me know how your summer is going._

_ Love, _

_ Marietta Edgecomb_

Oh yeah, Marietta, I remember her. She was cool. Guess it was nice of her to send me a letter, guess I should reply… but she wants me to owl her back, what does that mean?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! :) :) :) :) :)<br>Hope you all enjoyed the season premiere!  
>Here's Chapter 2! Hope u like it, though it's a little on the short side I think?<br>BTW the next two chapters will be chapters of Justin and Alex talking to there dad :D I think it's only two chapters... IDK.  
>And for anyone who ready 'History' I just posted Chapter 100! Yay! :D <strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Slytherin Rikki- Thanks! And sounds good! I am flattered that u want me to help u out!**

**-IsoelyFrances- Hahah, yeah it is a lot of exclamation marks, now I know ur REALLY excited. :D**

**-Dana1290- Hahah, you must have freaked out some ppl in your house. Like... Why is she screaming? lmao.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahah, I'm sure u'll have TONS of questions soon. And I am excited to answer them! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the reviews guys!  
>I am busy this weekend and next week so IDK when I will post next!<br>Do feel free to REVIEW PLEASE till the next one though! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs **


	22. S2: Father & Son

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

"What exactly happened that night, the night you went away and mom died?" I can't start with the little questions; I need this answered, now!

Dad sighs and looks at me with a smirk on his lips. "Just want to get to the point, don't we? You're mother also was impatient like that, that's one of the many things I loved about her. But Justin, you aren't the only one seeking answers, I believe your sister also deserves to hear this."

Dammit, he's right. I forgot about Alex, I have to wait until she gets here. Guess I CAN start with the little questions first. "Mom stopped writing in her diary the day I was born, why?"

"I hope you don't think it had anything to do with your birth." Dad looks at me seriously. But how could I not? I mean, I'm born, the entries in the diary stop. I'm too scared to even ask Alex if she suspects the same.

"Does it have anything to do with me?" I look at the frame of the mirror, not bothering to meet his eyes anymore. It has to be true.

"Son, look at me, please." I look at him and see that his serious expression hasn't changed. "Your mother stopped writing in that diary because she was worried that if it were ever found, Voltemort could use it to find us. She just wanted to guarantee that we didn't leave anything behind that could lead him or his followers to us, she was protecting our family."

"Then how did the other diaries get to Uncle Jerry?"

"That's also part of the story of what happened that night…" He is about to continue, but I interrupt him, already knowing what he is going to say.

"We have to wait for Alex." I sigh and run my hand through my hair in frustration. "I don't think I could ask you anything then, without Alex. But she's with her best friend, and I don't want to interrupt just because of this."

"Then don't, we can talk about something else. Like school. How's school? I heard from Lupin that you're quiet bright, and Alex's grades aren't so bad either." Dad laughs a little in mentioning Alex.

"Yeah, I'm doing well. I've been spending the beginning of this summer studying for the OWLs and…" Before I can say anything else I hear my father gasp. I look into his eyes to see them looking at me, wider than normal. Did something happen? "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"It's like I was given an exact replica of your mother for a son. Arianna was really attached to you, so it makes sense, not that she didn't love you anymore than she loved Alex, but there was always this spark I saw in her eyes when she was with you. Though it benefited her well because it frightened me to separate you two so I always took care of your little sister, who was the reason I got over my fear for diapers you know." Dad smiles as he thinks about it.

"Mom was attached to me more than she was Alex? I can't say that doesn't sound right, I mean I am her only son, and her first child, and she spent more time with me…" I pause as the last part slips out of my mouth, what if I had said that while Alex was around? I look away from the mirror and quickly towards the door. Good, it's closed, Alex is probably still in her room.

"Is something wrong, Justin?" I look back at dad to see him looking at me with worry.

"Nothing, I just didn't mean to say the second part, if Alex had heard that, I know it would have upset her. I was almost two, I can remember very little things from then, but she remembers nothing. As we grew up, I couldn't say no to her whenever she wanted to hear a story from mom's diary because I knew it made her feel better about not being with you two long enough. It makes her happier than anything to know you're alive."

I can see the glow in dad's eyes as he looks at me, he's happy too. "You don't know how happy I am two see my boy and my little girl, almost grown up, and ALIVE! That's all your mother and I wanted, to see you two grow up and change this world." His smile fades a little and he looks away sadly. He can only be thinking of mom.

"Dad, you're thinking about her, aren't you?" Dad looks at me sadly and nod.

"Of course, my kids and she are all I had when I left Hogwarts; my parents were ashamed of me when I didn't get sorted into Slytherin. Not having her with me to see you two all grown up, it saddens me. I still remember when she would be running around the house with you in her arms, yelling out her dreams to see you as a lawyer or a doctor in the muggle world. Your mother was a crazy woman sometimes, but she was my crazy woman… And I still remember, the only thing that was on my mind at that moment was 'I hope she doesn't drop him' and 'Alex is never going to eat this mushed up baby food I just made for her'." I see dad's smile widen as he shakes his head.

"That's the side of mom that Alex inherited, I believe." I laugh.

"That's the side of your mother I loved the most. It was the side of her that really fit in with the Marauders." Dad looks into my eyes emotionally. "It makes me so happy to know that you and your sister have inherited her best qualities."

"Thanks dad, I wish… I wish she were here with us now, it would have made things more wonderful than it already is. Though I will settle for just my father if that's all I'll get, I know it means a lot to Alex. She really idolizes you." I look at a picture beside my bed of Alex and me at the park when we were little, it was the day after we were told about our parents, the day I saw this new confidence in Alex's eyes. She was only a little girl, but that day she matured a little, she wanted to know everything about our parents, and do anything to make them proud.

"Justin, are you alright?" I look back at dad to see him looking at me in worry.

"Yeah dad, I'm okay. I'm just thinking about Alex, something happened to her when we were little, when Jerry and Teresa told us that they weren't out parents. Something I don't know how to explain, but it really made her more confident, she didn't care about what anyone thought about her, she only wanted to be just like you… a trouble maker."

Dad chuckles as he shakes your head. "Alex was a trouble-maker from the moment she was born. She didn't let me sleep at all the first month she was born and she refused to be put asleep in your mother's arms when I was around, that was the worst and best month of my life."

"That sounds like Alex, troubling other people for her own purpose." I laugh with dad.

"And there was this one time when she was seven months old and already knew how to sit-up, I was writing a letter to James on the floor, across from her. She couldn't crawl at the time and the telephone had rung…" Dad pauses as he sees the confusion form on my face. How would they have a phone? "We were living in England at the time so we did have telephones. Anyway, I went to go get the telephone to speak with James, he was inviting us to dinner for Harry's first birthday. When I returned to the room to finish my letter and check on your sister, she had spilled all my ink on the floor, on the letter, and on the new clothes your mother had dressed her in before she went out to the market with you."

I shake my head as the image of baby Alex and that mess forms in my mind. "Mom must have been furious when she came home to that."

"Oh, she was! She blamed it entirely on me and kept kissing Alex and apologizing to her for leaving her alone with me. And while this was happening, she forgot about you and you got to the ink on the floor and made an even bigger mess! And of course, I got the blame for that too." Me? I'm not the trouble-making type.

"You're only joking, right? I couldn't have done that. I am the smart one!"

Dad shakes his head at me with an amused look on his face. "You don't think you're all good, do you? You got in your share of trouble when you were little, especially when you sneaked into my office and got your hands on one of my magical items. One time you set a copy of 'The Monster Book of Monsters' free in there, made a ginormous mess!"

"Oh… I'm sorry, that book is a vicious one. Alex has a copy that she set free in the forest at the end of the year. Who knows what it's up to now…" I shake my head as I remember how that book tried to chew off my leg when Alex set it free, Alex was rolling on the floor laughing beside Ron while Hermione and Harry tried to pry it off my leg and Max just stood there and watched the whole thing.

"I wish I had done that, my office was as big a mess as the floor after the ink incident with Alex."

"I'm sorry." I frown as I try to imagine a destroyed office. I would be furious if my kid ever did that.

"But I liked seeing you two get into trouble, the troublesome ones are the brave ones, you two needed to be brave." Dads face turns into a frown as he looks away from me. "You all need to be brave when you were kids of ours, Alex, you, Harry, that boy… what's his name? Neville? You kids have parents who were on Voltemort's list of enemies."

"And we're proud to know that our parents are on that list, it makes them a tad more amazing then they already are!" I turn around and see Alex standing in front of the door with a smile on her face. Alex is here, which means only one thing. It's time to get our answers.

* * *

><p><strong>HI EVERYONE!<br>Sorry for the late post, been bust with school.  
>This morning I had some time before work and was on my phone and was like... wth, I should go post some chapters!<br>So I posted this and a chapter of 'History.' Definitely can't miss this chapter of 'History,' NO JOKE!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Dana1290- Let's hope that doesn't happen LOL. Max is gonna have his share of drama this year at Hogwarts.**

**-Pixieheart22- Thanks. And I believe so, wonder what he's gonna do about it. **

**-SnowandJames4Ever- Sounds about right, wonder what this ladies man is gonna do about these two girls?**

**-IsobelFrances- It's kinda hard to make him main in the other story but this story it's easier for me because it's focus isn't just Alex, it's Harry and Justin and since Max is there why not give him a story too. And I love Max so I like that I can give him his own part in the story.**

**-HarryHermioneBellaSwan- Thanks! happy to know u like it!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for the reviews, you all rock! :D  
>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE for this chapter! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs **


	23. S2: The Story

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

"Alex! You're finally here!" I say excitedly to Alex as dad chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm here. You started without me?" Alex walks over and sits on the bed, looking sadly at the mirror.

"Yeah, but we only had some guy talk. Now that you're here, we can get to the real conversation." I hand Alex the mirror which she takes with a smile, forgetting the hurt she felt a second ago.

"Hi dad! I miss you." Alex waves into the mirror before positioning the mirror between us.

"Alex my dear, I miss you too! How have you been?" Dad smiles back at her with a glow in his eyes.

"I'm great now!" Alex smiles wider and I know it's because she just got her best friend back. This is just the icing on the cake, talking to dad. "Sorry I took long, I was with my friend."

"No worries Alex, your brother already informed me."

Dad and Alex continue with their short exchanges, causing me to become quite impatient. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A REASON! I frown and look around my room, trying to find something to distract myself with while I wait.

"Seems like your brother is getting impatient, so it's time I tell the story, yes?"

Alex nods and looks at me expectantly, I smile at her and nods also before looking at dad and nodding towards him too.

* * *

><p>~Sirius's Story~<p>

It was the thirtieth of October, nineteen eighty-one, the day before Halloween. I was home alone with Alex, I had convinced your mother to take Justin to an early Halloween party across the street. I was in the kitchen feeding Alex when the call came from James, I picked it up, already knowing something was wrong.

_James: Hello, Sirius?_

_Sirius: James, what is wrong?_

_James: I don't know, I feel something is wrong. _

_Sirius: You feel it too?_

_James: Yes. Lily and I worry, we don't even leave the house. It's driving little Harry bonkers._

_Sirius: I understand, Justin is the same, I had Arianna take him to a party across the street._

_James: And Alex?_

_Sirius: She is with me, making a mess in the kitchen as we speak._

_James: [Chuckles] That Alex will be good to continue the Marauder line._

_Sirius: As long as Harry is beside her doing the same._

_James: All we need to do is convince Remus to marry so we have out third member._

_Sirius: Yes. _

I heard a sound at the door, I wasn't sure what to think because your mother was not supposed to return for a few more hours. I was worried.

_Sirius: I will speak to you soon, I think Arianna and Justin may be home._

_James: Before you go, are you sure about Peter?_

_Sirius: Yes, I worry if it comes down to it, I will choose you over my family, I can't do that to them, it would kill me._

_James: [Chuckles] What a good friend! I would never ask you to do that Sirius, but I know you would do it anyway. But I really am in worry, come see us soon._

_Sirius: I will, goodbye my friend._

_James: Goodbye. _

I put the phone down and picked up Alex off the floor where she was playing, I hesitantly walked into the living room and was relieved when I saw it was only your mother. As I approached, I could see the tears in her eyes while she held Justin really tight. I quickly put Alex in her play pen and sat down beside your mother.

"Arianna, my love, what is wrong?"

Your mother looked at me in surprise, I don't think she noticed me come. She stood up and put your brother with Alex before sitting back down with me and taking my hand. "Sirius, I worry for our children's safety. I couldn't sit at that party without wanting to check on Justin every few minutes."

In hearing about her worry I became more anxious because James and Lily are feeling the same, and now even Arianna. "James called; he is also becoming more worrisome. I think… I think we should go see them."

"I agree. We need to make some sort of arrangement here so that we aren't scared for the lives of our children every moment. Also… I want to make Remus our Secret-Keeper, not Peter." I didn't know why Arianna felt that way, she never trusted Peter, but I never knew why. Peter was secret-keeper of our family and the Potters, I was the secret-keeper for the Potters previously but I came to worry about Arianna and you two and thought it would be better I wasn't.

"We will discuss this when we are with James and Lily, but for now, go pack." I got up and was about to get Alex again to finish feeding her when I felt Arianna grab my hand again.

"No. I must speak to them immediately; I really don't feel right about Peter. You come tomorrow night with Justin and Alex, I will go now." I was surprised about this, your mother had never outright told me she didn't trust Peter until now. I knew she was serious about this, so I didn't want to stop her. I let her… I let her go.

She packed a few things and told me to bring more for her when I came. She quickly kissed the both of you goodbye and left by floo powder. That… that was the last time I saw her alive. And also the last time she was with us.

I put the both of you to sleep that night, but I couldn't get Arianna off my mind. Why couldn't she trust Peter? The next morning when I woke up, I quickly fed you two and put you in your play pen. I was worried and didn't know who to speak to, so I called Albus. I told him everything and he also became worried, he told me to stay and that he would accompany me to the Potters that night. I felt strange about doing this, but I agreed, he's wiser so he knows well. He also told me he would speak to Arianna for me that night. I spent the rest of the day with the two of you but my mind was always lost in thought about your mother, I was getting restless to see her. I felt like something was really wrong. As night approached I was getting impatient, but I didn't budge from the house and continued to wait for Albus. When it stroke midnight I became really worried so I called Remus, when Remus answered… he was angry. I remember it was the worst phone call of my life.

_Remus: [Sniffles] Hello?_

_Sirius: Remus? What's wrong?_

_Remus: How dare you call?_

_Sirius: What, what are you talking about?_

_Remus: After betraying your friends and your own wife, how could you call?_

_Sirius: [Shocked] What do you mean? Arianna left last night to the Potters, the only person I've spoken to since then is Albus. What's wrong?_

I became really worried when there was silence on the phone. Remus didn't say anything. I waited for a whole painful minute before he finally answered.

_Remus: I am coming to see you._

Twenty minutes later Remus appeared in front of my fireplace. The moment I saw his face I knew something happened, and that something was related to the James, Lily, and Arianna. "Remus, what's going on? What were you talking about on the phone?"

"You really haven't left the house or talked to anyone besides Albus?" Remus was pacing around the room with a concentrated look on his face, the face he always makes when he is planning.

"No, why did you say I betrayed James and Lily… and Arianna?"

"You're there Secret-Keeper." We hadn't told Remus that I was no longer James and Lily's Secret-Keeper. We thought it wasn't important, but at that moment I knew I had to tell him to get the slightest bit of information out of him.

"Not anymore, Peter is." I could see the anger and shock in his eyes the moment I said it, that's when I was absolutely sure your mother was hurt… I didn't even consider her being dead, not until Remus told me.

"Sirius… I don't know how to tell you this, but… Voltemort found them. James and Lily are dead… and…so is Arianna." I felt my heart shatter when I heard this. My love was dead, the mother of my children who aren't even old enough to comprehend death. She was gone. But I didn't cry, I refused, all I wanted was revenge, I wanted to give revenge to the people who took my children's mother.

"I'll kill him!"

"Wait… there's more. Sirius, they… they think it's you who betrayed them. They will be here soon, to arrest you." When I heard this I could only think of the two of you. Where would you go? Who would care for you? Then I remembered the prophecy, the one of two boys and a girl. When Justin was born, we weren't sure it was him, but then Harry and Alex were born, then we were all absolutely positive about it. I knew I had to get you two to safety, and Remus was the only one I could trust… but there was a complication. He is a werewolf. Then I remembered Harry, was he okay?

"Harry!"

"He's fine, he is being sent to his muggle aunt and uncle. Sirius… what are we going to do about Justin and Alex? I would take them in, but…"

That's when I knew I had only once choice. I decided right there and then that I was going to send you two to New York. I gave my instructions to Remus. I told him that you two shouldn't know I'm alive and should not know of the murders I am being accused of. Also, I didn't want anyone to find out you both are the only living heirs of the Black line. I knew it would be easy to hide if you were in New York, because only a few people knew of my marriage to Arianna. So that night I took your packed bags and gave them to Remus, I trusted him to deliver you both safely to Jerry and Teresa. Then I set off to kill the person who took away from me my closest friends and the love of my life. But of course, you know that even that revenge of mine didn't work out and I was sent to Azkaban to take punishment for what I didn't do.

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<br>Sorry for the late update, I was gonna update but I was tired and busy.  
>BUT I made sure to get it ready and now it's up!<br>I absolutely loved writing this chapter! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Totally Kowalski- Thanks! I didn't know that... I guess I can't do anything about that mistake but I'll try not to add any other american-type foods.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Yeah he is, who said Alex is the only one? LOL! I think the questions should be coming soon ;)**

**-IsobelFrances- Thanks! Hopefully you'll keep thinking that!**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks guys for your AWESOME reviews! I'm happy to come on everyday and read them!  
>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<br>Let me know for sure if u have any questions and I'll answer them in the next chapter!**

**-ShabyShabs **


	24. S2: Mom's Brother

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I couldn't believe what I heard; they just assumed it was dad who betrayed his best friend and wife? But why? And… why did no one know about the wedding between mom and dad?

"Dad, I just don't understand one thing." I look at Alex to see her frowning as she looks into the mirror at dad. Maybe she has the same question as me.

"Yes Alex?"

"Why did no one know about you and mom's wedding?" Yes, Alex hit the right question!

Dad sighs and stays silent a while before answering. "As you know from your mother's journal, your mother and I met around the school as friends and met privately as more than just friends. No one knew we were 'together' the first two years that we knew each other. I didn't know your mother at all the first year, many didn't because she had a brother that was… powerful, no one wanted to be the center of attention by being around her. But… the first time we saw each other, there was an attraction I felt… I ignored it the whole year, never spoke to her once... I was a kid so love wasn't really in my dictionary. Two years passed and then we hit our third year, and that's when you read about our meeting on the train on the first day. We spoke, I enjoyed it, and I promised we would speak again. After that we continued to meet secretly, I didn't want any attention, and by Christmas I knew I was in love with her. That's when I gave her that mirror, and through this very mirror I told her I loved her. We continued to secretly date until our fifth year when we decided we wanted to tell her brother. When we told her brother, he wasn't surprised, he said that he noticed how friendly we had become and eventually came to the conclusion that we were secretly dating. He gave us his approval and told us our secret was safe with him. As Lily became closer to James I wanted really bad for Arianna to have a female friend, so I told Lily that Arianna is my girlfriend and I told them to hang out. Soon they became the best of friends in front of everyone and even Remus and James accepted her. As our last year in Hogwarts came to an end, I was ready to propose to your mother and tell my friends about how Arianna and I had been dating secretly for years. So… I proposed and she said yes, we told lily who advised we tell Remus and James very soon. Which we did… they were angry that we hid out relationship for so long, but were thrilled. We were going to reveal to everyone our relationship and have a grand wedding, but that's when we found out about the prophecy and how our two kids were involved. We decided it would be safe if no one knew of our marriage, so we married secretly. James, Remus, Peter, Lily, and Arianna's brothers were the only ones there."

Didn't Alex tell me that Professor Dumbledore was at the wedding? Does that mean what I think it means? Is… is professor Dumbledore our mother's brother?

"Wait, what about Professor Dumbledore?" I look at Alex to see her looking from me to dad in confusion. Why is it that Alex and I always have the same questions?

"So you know about him being at the wedding, I guess I can't hide it anymore, Albus Dumbledore is your mother's brother." WOAH! Our uncle is one of the most famous wizards alive!

"But her last name is Silvestre!" Alex interrupts. Oh yeah…

"Yes, Silvestre was her mother's Maiden name. Arianna hated the attention that came with her last name so she used the last name 'Silvestre' instead. She even dyed her blonde hair brown so that she didn't look so much like a Dumbledore. Your mother loved her family but she hated the attention."

"Wait… if we had uncles, then why were sent to live with your cousin?"

"New York was safer, it was farther away. Albus has too much attention on him, I didn't want anyone to know you two were Arianna's children."

"That makes sense I guess. But wow, he's our uncle…" Alex looks a little dazed as she thinks about this. It is amazing, we are not only the only heir to the Black line but also of the Dumbledore line too!

"For now I want you two to keeps this to yourselves, don't tell your friends." Dad gives us both a warning look.

"But why?" Alex asks before I can open my mouth.

"I am not ready for you two to be in the spotlight, I cannot lose my only family left. Harry is already at so much risk; I can't let it be the same for you two. You three are important, as long as you can keep your identity hidden and stick by Harry's side, you three will be safe."

I guess it makes sense, he did so much to keep us safe till now, we owe it to him to at least do this. "Okay dad. We won't tell anyone."

"BUT!" I look over at Alex to see her looking annoyed. "But, I want to speak to Professor Dumbledore, if he is out uncle; he deserves to at least know that we know it!"

Dad sighs and scratches his head with a concentrated look before finally looking up at us. "Fine, you may speak to him in private, but no one else, don't even take the risk of telling Harry yet."

Alex smiles and nods; her smile goes away when she yawns loudly.

"I think someone's tired, so we can continue another day?" Dad smirks towards Alex, causing Alex to frown.

"No! I'm not tired!"

Dad smiles and shakes his head. "Alex, it's late. We can talk all summer, go sleep, I have to contact Remus anyway. I love you both, goodnight!"

"Fine. Love you too dad! Goodnight! Goodnight to you to Justin." Alex jumps off my bed and waves towards the mirror one more time before exiting the room. I hear the door to her room close and then I turn my attention back towards dad.

"Take care of her, make sure she doesn't get into TOO much trouble. Goodnight my son."

"Goodnight dad."

The image in the mirror fades so I can no longer see my dad, I put the mirror back in the box, a little happy that some of my answers are answered and excited that new questions have risen. But the most excitement I can think of is the knowledge and opportunities that come with being related to the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Though I am super tired, I can't get my head to stop thinking about everything dad just told us. But I am SOOOO tired. I hear a knock at my door and quickly pull on my pajama top before jumping into bed and yelling 'come in!' The door opens and a smiling Max enters and sits at the edge of my bed.

"What's up Maximan?" I give him a playful grin.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what's up. I just finished writing a letter to this girl from school and now I have nothing to do." I look at him with a playful smirk which causes him to look at me in suspicion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I sigh and shake my head at him. I wish he were a little on the bright side sometimes, then he'd realize that any person that would spend their time writing letter to you all summer wants to be more than just friends. Though… how would I know? My boyfriend hasn't called me today!

"So Alex, I just saw you come out of Justin's room, what's up?"

Should I tell him? I don't think he'll tell anyone. And he's my little brother no matter what. I should tell him. "Max, we were talking to our dad, Sirius Black."

"He's out of jail?" Max looks at me in confusion. Maybe… this isn't a good idea, I'll only confuse him…

"Yeah Max, he's been out of jail a while." I roll my eyes at him before continuing. "He told us about what happened the night our mom died and about why no one went to my mom and dad's wedding. Also, dad told us that we have an uncle… well he said uncles but he only mentioned one."

"That's cool…" Max looked down sadly, not saying anything else. It's not like Max to stop talking like that.

"Max, you okay?" I look at Max with concern until he finally meets my eyes.

"Just tell me this, you guys aren't leaving now, right?" Leaving? Is that what he got upset, he thought that we were leaving? I mean… I wish we were so I could see dad more, but of course I would miss Max. I shake my head with a smile.

"Of course not, Max! I mean, I want one day to be with my dad, but it's not safe now. And even if I did, you do know that Justin and I will always be your big sister, right?" I look at Max with a serious expression, I'm relieved when finally a smile breaks across his face and he throws his arms around me.

"Thanks Alex!"

"No problem." I chuckle and hug him back.

"So… is your dad doing any scheming that requires henchmen by any chance?" Max looks at me curiously as he pulls away from our embrace. I glare at him, causing him to get off my bed and back away with his hand up in surrender. "I should go… let me know whenever you talk to him next. Goodnight Alex!"

I shake my head before pointing towards the door. "Goodnight!"

I can't believe he thinks my dad would be up to some scheming… well… maybe he would, but not in the way Max is thinking. Now that I think of it, I might also have interest in finding out the answer to this question. He-he.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYYY :)<br>Hope you're all doing well.  
>Here's the next chapter. Shocking right? They are Professor Dumbledore's niece and nephew!<br>I wanna know what you guys think about that. Let me know in the reviews.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-HarryHermioneBellaSwan- Thanks**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- That's a good question. I didn't really think about that but my answer would be that where would he get the wolfsbane? When he taught at Hogwarts, he got them from Snape. **

**-Anon- I like Fred and George a lot too. Maybe I'll have a chapter with them in the future. Maybe. :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them! Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)  
>By the way, I will update 'History' later tonight or tomorrow morning.<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	25. S2: Port Key

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Today is the day I'm FINALLY seeing my friends. YES, it's the WORLD CUP! Well… it's not like I care about the quidditch game but I DO CARE about seeing my boyfriend and my best friends! Justin has also been really anxious for this day, I wonder why… I think its cause he has a crush on someone and plans to see her then. I just wonder who the girl is. Summer wasn't much fun… Justin stayed holed up in his room when he was home and all the other times he would be out with Zeke. We talked with dad regularly; he's told us a lot about our family and filled in the gaps from what we read in mom's journal. I've spent the summer hanging out with Harper, calling Cedric, owling Harry, and working at the substation. I've saved up a lot of money, which everyone else thinks I've used up, and I'm keeping it in the bank so I can spend a summer in England. I haven't told anyone but Harper and Harry about it, I want to get an apartment there for the summer so dad can visit me or stay with me. I am thinking of telling Justin to join me, but not now… when I have the money, I don't want him insisting on paying for the whole trip… no matter how tempting that sounds.

"Alex! Justin! Max! It's time for us to go!" I hear Uncle Jerry call from the living room. I quickly grab my laptop case from beside me on the bed and my bag, then walk out of the room, as I am walking out I see Justin also leaving his room with his bags, his laptop bag also in hand.

"You sure you want to expose wizards to the laptop?" I say with a smirk as I get closer to Justin.

"Oh, hey I didn't see you there. Yeah, I need my laptop, quills are sometimes a pain and I need some access to the muggle world. How about you?" Justin looks at my laptop bag then back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I can't go anywhere without it and the last year YOU didn't let me take it!" I frown towards him causing him to smile and shake his head.

"Well I will let you know this, I won't be restraining you that much this year, you have your fun little sister, just don't get into TOO MUCH trouble. Got it?" Justin stops above the stairs and gives me a serious look.

"Fine, not TOO MUCH trouble, but I can't guarantee no trouble. Can I ask the same of you big brother?" I raise an eyebrow at him, causing him to burst into laughter.

"You think I am going to get in trouble? Be real Alex, that's not going to happen! But, to make you happy, I promise you I will stay out of trouble, good? " Justin shakes his head before continuing down the stairs.

"Perfect." I smile and follow after him.

"Hey Alex, where are the rest of your stuff anyway? Your bag is too small to fit anything." Justin stops and turns toward me once we are in the living room. He looks at my arms then back at me in confusion.

"It's all shrunk and placed carefully in my bag." I smile at him proudly and pat my bag.

"Okay, as long as I don't have to carry your things this time." Justin turns around and stops in front of the fire place. Why is he going there?

"You three are going by floo today. Justin, why don't you and Alex go first?" I turn around and see Uncle Jerry and Aunt Teresa come from the spiral stairs with Max following them.

"Okay." Justin nods and extends his elbow towards me to take. I quickly give Aunt Teresa and Uncle Jerry a hug before I put my hand on Justin's elbow and watch in fascination as he takes some ashes from a bowl over the fireplace and throws it into the fireplace. I close my eyes as flames form and Justin pulls us forward, when I open my eyes, I am surprised to find myself no longer in the Russo living room.

"Where are we?" I look curiously at Justin before scanning the room.

"Alex! My dear, it's good to see you!" I turn around and am surprised to see the ginger-haired woman I saw at the train station on the first day of school, Mrs. Weasley? She runs forward and pulls me into a hug, as I feel her warm arms around me, I can't help but hug back. She pulls away after a few seconds and looks over at Justin with a smile. "And you must be Justin, Ginny's told me a lot about you!" She pulls Justin into a hug also; I can't help but snicker as I see Justin's face flush red.

"Mrs. Weasley, is this your home?"

"Yes my dear, welcome! Everyone should be down soon; we already had breakfast, you two hungry?" Justin and I shake our heads as she leads us to the living room. "You two sit, I will go call the others, Fred and George are just itching to see you Alex!" I smile as I think about my two closest friends, I missed them!

"Why don't you two sit down?" Justin smiles appreciatively and sits down, I am about to sit down when I hear someone jog down the stairs, when I look towards it I see a flustered Harry running down. When he sees me, his lips form a large smile before he runs towards me and pulls me into a hug. I hug back, now realizing how much I missed him too, even though we owled each other all summer.

"Alex! You're here!" Harry pulls away, continuing to smile towards me.

"Yeah I am." I smile back. "And here you are too, how have you been?"

He shrugs and sits down on the couch with me. "I've been good, just missing Hogwarts." He looks over at Justin with a smile. "Hello Justin!"

"Hi, you finally notice me?" Justin chuckles. I look at Harry and see his cheeks flushing red. Harry is about to open his mouth to answer when a crashing sound comes from the kitchen followed by someone coughing.

"What was that?" I look at Justin and Harry with worry. Justin and Harry stand up and walk towards the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley and I follow after them. When Justin and Harry reach the kitchen they both burst into laughter. I look over Harry's shoulder and join in on their laughter when I see a soot-covered Max on the floor of the Weasley kitchen under a bunch of luggage.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

As Mr. Weasley argues with Fred and George about not pranking at the World Cup, I walk with the others behind them. Alex is busy talking to Harry and Hermione about her summer and Max is talking to Ron about who knows what, so I settle to walking quietly beside Ginny. After helping Max out in the kitchen, we all came to the living room to find the remainder of the Weasley's and Hermione ready to go. We said our 'hello's,' had a snack, then everyone was ready to go. Since we've got here, I haven't said anything more than 'hi' to Ginny, why was it so much easier to talk to her on the phone and by owl but so hard to speak to her face-to-face?

"So… have you spoken to your father lately?" I snap out of thought when I hear Ginny's finally speak beside me. I look at her to see her smiling at me expectantly. I stare at her a while before I realize that she has asked me a question.

"Oh, uh right. Yes I have, we spoke just last night. We told him that we are going to the World Cup, he's happy to see us getting along so well with Harry. Also he is happy we have friends in the Weasley's, his words, 'they're good people'." I look at Ginny to see her smiling happily to herself which only makes me smile wider, I look forward, happy that my dad approves of the Weasleys.

"CEDRIC!" I look towards Alex to see her running away from Harry and Hermione towards Cedric and a man I assume is his dad. As soon as Alex reached him, they are in each other's arms. I look away, feeling like I'm invading their private moment, and turn my attention on Harry. I see the sadness in his eyes as he looks at Alex in Cedric's arms. I can't help but feel guilty for not letting them be friends at the start of last year, maybe they would be the ones that are hugging right now if I did.

"Alex seems happy." I look at Ginny to see her looking sympathetically towards Harry. She knows too. "It's obvious though that Cedric isn't the only boy that fancies her, if only she'd open up her eyes.

"I think her eyes are open, but she refuses to take in what she sees because she's afraid to hurt the one she's with." Ginny looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Cedric is a nice guy."

"So is Harry." Ginny gives me a small smile before walking ahead to join the others. She's right, but Alex has Cedric… I sigh and walk towards Cedric.

"Hey Cedric!" I extend my hand towards Cedric and he shakes it happily with the arm that isn't around Alex.

"Hello Justin, how have you been?"

"Good, ready for the new year to start and the new adventures that come with it. And of course the OWLs, I have been…" before I can continue, Alex cuts me off.

"Come on Justin, don't bore him to death!" Alex frowns towards me while Cedric laughs.

"It's alright Alex, I don't mind. I befriended your brother because I like that he explains things clearly rather than leave me confused. Like some other people…" Cedric looks towards Max and shakes his head.

"Aww, and I thought you befriended him to get close to me." Alex winks towards Cedric causing him to flush red.

"Alright young ones, time for us to get going. Oh by the way, the name is Amos Diggory, you are Justin, Alex's brother I presume?" Mr. Diggory smiles at me as he extends his hand.

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." I shake his hand briefly before he pulls his hand away and starts walking up the hill.

Mr. Weasley follows after him with the twins, Cedric and Alex hold hands and also follow. I look at Ginny in confusion before following Harry, Ron, Max, and Hermione after the others. After a few minutes of walking up the hill, we reach the top and everyone stops. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley stand in front of an old boot and look at it admiringly.

"Why did we come all the way here for an old boot?" Alex and Harry say at the same time.

"It's not a boot. It's a port key." Fred answers, rolling his eyes.

"Grab on all of you!" Mr. Diggory says before placing his hands on the boot. I do the same, trusting that if everyone is doing it, so can I. I look at Alex and see her looking at the boot in confusion while one of her hands is touching it and the other hand is wrapped around Cedric's neck I see Cedric's arms wrapped tightly around Alex; what is about to happen?

"Harry, touch the boot!" Mr. Weasley yells as Mr. Diggory begins to count down. Harry quickly touches the boot and soon we are all spinning in the air.

We spin for a quick minute before Mr. Diggory yells for us to let go. Is he crazy? I look at Ginny and see her looking as worried as I feel, she closes her eyes and lets go, for some reason seeing her do this, I do the same. As soon as I let go, I feel myself falling. I hear the screams of the others and I'm almost absolutely sure I'm on my way to dying or at least breaking every bone in my body. Good bye world, you just lost one of the smartest, most talented, and most handsome being alive. I… OW! A pain shoots across my back and my head as I hit the ground, am I alive? I open my eyes and look around me to see Harry, Max, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins lying around me, groaning in pain. Where's Alex? I look up and see Mr. Diggorry, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric gently float down, Alex holding on tightly to Cedric who has her in his arms.

"Woah, can the boots I'm wearing now do that?" I throw my head back on the ground, ready to hit myself with a boot, any boot, as long as I don't have to explain anything to Max.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYY ALL!<br>Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was tired ALL day and sick so I only updates 'History'  
>But here's this chapter :) Hope you are excited for the new year to start, we're getting closer!<br>And I am SOOO happy you guys liked the twist. Truth be told, I HAD NO CLUE that Dumbledore's sister was named Arianna.  
>I just really like that name, someone told me that and I was like... hmmmm...<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Anon- Thanks, I fixed the error the moment I read ur review!**

**-Pixieheart22- It's nice that no one expected it cuz I really didn't plan it in the beginning LOL.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- It's fine, thanks for reviewing later :)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- TONI! Hey, thanks! :) Sorry I haven't been able to message u lately, been busy and now sick ;/**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and as always I'm happy to answer your questions!  
>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	26. S2: Problematic Feelings

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I was quite excited this whole summer about the World Cup for two reasons, the first is that it would be the first one I will ever go to and the second is that I would get to see Alex. Already my mood is off by seeing Alex with Cedric, what does she see in him?

"You're glaring." I hear someone say from behind me; I turn and see Justin looking at me with a sorry expression on his face.

"What?"

"You're glaring. What's so bad about Cedric? He's a cool guy; he's my friend and could easily become your friend. Why are you glaring at him?" Justin raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm not doing anything, just walking after everyone else." I turn forward again to try and find Ron or Hermione so I can escape this conversation-to-be and find that no one in sight. Great!

"They're gone. You don't have to be so obvious about it. Look, you're a great guy Harry but…" Oh no, does he know? "… but my sister is with Cedric, and it's time you understand that."

"What are you talking about? What does my dislike for Cedric have anything to do with Alex?"

Justin looks at me with an annoyed expression, he looks like he's choosing his words in his mind. Finally he takes a deep breath before speaking. "I told you already before that I'm at fault for this, but I can't change the past and neither can you. Alex moved on, you should too."

"Who… who said I haven't moved on." I swear there was a squeak in my voice in the beginning. I couldn't get those words out because I know he's right. I haven't been able to get over her… all summer long.

"Fine, be in denial. But remember just one thing; Alex is one of your best friends and your godfather's only daughter. You don't want to do anything to hurt her, do you? How do you think she will feel if she knew you still liked her?" Wait… so does that mean what I think it means?

"Does she… does Alex know I like her?" I look into Justin's eyes and see a flash of surprise come over them. Surprise and realization of what his words implied.

"I… I guess I can't lie… but she hasn't told me exactly. But if I were to speak from my point of view I would say she knew. Maybe she stills knows but doesn't want to hurt you, I can't be sure Harry, but I do know you two are good friends and that could change in an instant if she surely finds out you still have feelings for her. Think about how awkward it would be."

He's right. I like Alex too much to lose her as a friend, it was hard thinking she hated me most of last year… and I only knew her a day. Now I know her really well, our friendship has grown, I can't lose her. I have to move on, whether I like it or not. "You're right. I'll move on."

Justin smiles at me and nods before walking off towards the scatter of tents. I watch him go a while before finally following. He's right… but saying that I should move on isn't as easy as moving on.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

After my talk with Harry all I can think about is talking to Ginny. I don't want the same thing that happened to Harry to happen to me. What if Ginny finds another guy? Then she would be only my friend and I would have to watch her be with someone else. But I can't just tell her my feelings, we only recently became closer. I don't want to freak her out before we even start anything together. I look over the heads of other wizards and am relieved when I see two redheads sitting in front of a tent with frowns on their faces. I run over to them and see the anger on their face when they spot me. What happened?

"Hey guys." I smile weakly at them but their expressions don't change.

"Justin, you know your sister made us sit outside and wait for you and Harry to show up! Next time, DON'T GET LOST!" Fred says in frustration.

"Hey! Where's Harry?" George gets up and starts to look around.

"He was right behind me, he should be coming." I look behind them and see a small tent set-up. Are we ALL staying in here? "Is this the tent?"

Fred and George both smirk immediately and come on both sides of me, putting their arms over my shoulders. I look at both of them with worry as they slowly lead me to the tent. When they open the front flap of the tent my eyes go wide with wonder as I realize the reason for the twin's smirks. Inside wasn't anything like what would be expected from seeing the exterior. Inside was a multi-roomed tent the radio booming through the room, lots of furnishing, and the whole group of people I came with. This is where we're staying? This amazing! I slowly scan the room and see Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory sitting on folding chairs with coffee mugs in their hands on the right side of the tent. In the middle of the tent, Ron and Hermione are arguing with one another while Max and Ginny try to break them apart. Lastly I see my sister and Cedric sitting on a bed in the left part of the tent. Alex is leaning on Cedric who has his arms around her and they are laughing as they look at a book. I smile as I see the happy couple and Ginny comes back to my mind. I look towards Ginny and see her watching me with curiosity, when our eyes meet she signals me towards an empty area of the tent before walking there herself. She sits down on a bed and I sit down across from her on the bed beside it.

"Where'd you go?" Ginny eyes the entrance to the tent before looking back at me. "And where's Harry?"

"I wanted to talk to him… about Alex. I convinced him to move on." I study her expression, hoping that she'll agree with my decision. But I can't figure her out as she looks at me. What is she thinking? Finally after a long minute of silence she speaks.

"It wasn't your place to get involved again Justin." She shakes her head at me with disapproval.

"Again?"

"Yes, again. The first time you told Alex to stay away from him and now you're telling him the same. You can't…" I didn't tell him to stay away from her. Anger fills me and I quickly interrupt.

"I didn't tell him to stay away from her, I told him to move on, this benefits them both!"

Ginny's eyes go wide as I raise my voice by the end. She quickly glances around the tent, I do the same and am relieved to see that I hadn't brought any attention on us. "How?" She whispers with an angry expression on her face.

"How! How? How about by not ruining their friendship! Alex is with Cedric, if Harry continues his longing looks, there won't be much time before she and Cedric realize this! This will strain both their friendship AND her relationship with Cedric!" I look at her expectantly, ready to hear her finally agree with me as her expression softens.

"That's bad, I agree. BUT it's their life! It has nothing to do with you!" She looks at me expectantly but I say nothing. She's wrong. Alex is my little sister; I'm the only one who has been caring for her since we were little. I'm her big brother and it's my responsibility to make sure she doesn't get into trouble! "Justin?"

"You're wrong! She is my little sister and it's my job to protect her!"

"Protect her from what?" She looks at me with determination. I look away, knowing that the anger is just rising in me. Protect her from what? From everything! I can't see my sister with a cut on her finger, if she was hurt because of a boy, I wouldn't be able to take it! "There is nothing to protect. She can take care of herself, you just want to make yourself look like the hero! So you can get all the appreciation and attention!"

I look at her in shock as the last statement comes out of her mouth. How can she say that? Why would I want to be the hero? I stand up and am about to walk away when I feel her hand catch mine. I look behind me coldly and watch the hurt on Ginny's face as I snatch my arm away and walk away from her. The flap in the front of the tent opens and I see Harry come in. His eyes go wide when he sees me. I look at him with anger before heading towards where Harry just entered from.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I watch with confusion as Justin heads out of the tent after Harry enters. I look towards where he and Ginny were seconds ago and see Ginny looking down at her feet sadly. Did something happen? Did they get into a fight? Why would Justin fight with Ginny though? I look at Harry and see him walk towards us, he frowns as he looks towards Cedric and Alex before sitting on the floor beside Ron.

"Why did Justin leave?" He looks at Hermione and Ron then at me. Ron and Hermione finally stop bickering and look around the room in wonder.

"Justin left? I didn't even notice he came in." Ron looks at Harry with an alarmed look. "Where have you been Harry? We were beginning to worry."

Hermione smacks Ron on the head and looks at him with anger. "WE? I was beginning to worry! You were just wondering when we were going to eat supper!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

As the two begin to bicker again I look at Harry to see him no longer paying attention to them but looking at Alex and Cedric again. Why is he always looking at them? Is there a bug on them or something? Maybe I should tell Alex, she hates bugs! But I don't know where the bug is and if I tell them, Alex will get mad at me. "Hey Harry, where's the bug?"

Harry's head shoots towards me with confusion. "What?"

"Where's the bug that's on Cedric and Alex?"

Harry look at me with confusion before shaking his head. "What are you talking about?"

"There's a bug on them, that's why you're looking at them, right?"

Harry stares at me a while before finally nodding. "Yes… sure, there is a bug on them. But it's okay, they'll realize it. Do you know where Justin went?"

"No. But the Wizard Cup should be starting soon, maybe I should go find him." I stand up and see Harry also getting up with me.

"Where are you two going?" Hermione and Ron both yell at the same time.

"We are going to look for Justin." Harry answers quickly before walking away. I look at Hermione and Ron quickly and nod before following after Harry.

When I get outside the tent I find Harry waiting for me. He scans the crowd and look at me with a frown. "We will have to split-up." I nod and head to the right while Harry heads left.

I walk for a long time, scanning the crowd of people as I do this. Seems like I'm walking for a long time but I still don't see Justin. Where could he be? It's not like him to go off like this in a strange place. I wonder what happened between him and Ginny.

"Books for sale! Books for sale!" I hear a voice yell nearby.

Books? Justin loves books! Maybe he's there! I turn my attention towards where I think the man was yelling from and scan the crowd, hoping to see Justin. My eyes stop when I see the familiar back of a girl with long blonde hair standing in front of a cart of books. I am about to walk towards her when I feel a hand grab onto my arm. Justin? I turn towards the person and am surprised when I see my letter friend Marieta standing in front of me with a wide smile, still holding onto my arm.

"Max! I'm so happy I found you!" She throws her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I look back towards the book cart and see two eyes watching me with a smile. Mikayla. She waves at me happily before turning away with a few books in her arms, disappearing into the crowd. Dammit, she's gone! Marietta pulls away from me and looks at me with confusion. "Why are you frowning?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw something…" I lie and give her a smile. I'm with Marietta, my good letter-friend. All is good! Right?

"Come with me, some of our friends are here somewhere!" She grabs onto my arm again and starts pulling me after her.

"But I…"

"But nothing Max, come on! Whatever you have to do can wait!" I give up and follow after her. Guess she's right… Harry will find Justin or maybe I'll find him while I'm hanging out with Marietta and my other friends… The face of the blond-haired Mikalya flashes into my mind and I smile. She's here… maybe if I'm lucky, I'll see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYY!<br>So i was able to update... well actually I was available for a while but I just couldn't get myself to do it. LOL.  
>But I forced myself, for you guys! :)And I'll post 'History' RIGHT after this, PROMISE!<br>So you guys feel bad for Harry? Worried for Max because he's a confused dude as it is and now he has two girls to worry about? **

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks! Aren't we all rooting for Harry & Alex? ;)**

**-HarryHermioneBellaSwan- Hmmm, you'll just have to wait and see! ;)**

**-Anon- I mostly follow the story but again, you're gonna have to wait and see ;)**

**-HermioneHarryPotterFan- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! :D**

**-IsobelFrances- Thanks! Me too, I have very little mapped out in my mind of what I'm gonna do. I'm writing as I go for now. LOL. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Hahah guys, don't get mad about all my winky faces LOL!  
>Thanks for you AWESOME reviews, They are the only reason I keep writing and am motivated to update on time.<br>Don't forget to also REVIEW PLEASE for this chapter! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	27. S2: World Cup

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Cedric leads us to our seats; he doesn't talk which is good because my attention is mostly on searching for my brothers. Apparently while I was talking with Cedric in the tent, Justin stormed out in anger for who knows why and Max disappeared a while after with Harry to look for him. Harry returned alone later without either of my brothers. I feel arms wrap around me and look towards Cedric to see him looking at me with a smirk.

"Distracted?"

I nod and scan the area in front of me to see us standing in the stairway to the stands. "Yeah. I don't know here Max and Justin are, I'm starting to get worried."

"I'm sure they are well. Max probably ran into a friend, he's quite the popular kid you know? Strange being that he is the oddest being I've met in my entire life." Cedric smirks at me before pulling me in the stand. When he stops he motions to two seats and we both sit down. Seconds later we are joined by Hermione, Ron, Harry, the twins, and Ginny.

"Where are Mr. Weasley and your dad?" I look back from where we entered then back at Cedric.

Cedric shrugs before leaning back onto his chair. "They must have run into an old friend, happens a lot when I come here with him; takes us forever to get to our seats."

I nod and look around again and am relieved when I see Max hugging a girl a few rows down. He pulls away and waves before walking towards us with a smile plastered on his face. When he reaches us, Ron, Harry, and Hermione move two seats down so Max can sit beside me.

"Who's she Max?" I wink at my brother causing him to look at me with confusion.

"She's a friend." Max says before looking around. "Hey, where's Justin?"

I shake my head sadly and scan the crowd again. I look at him again and see him looking at me expectantly. "No one found him… I'm starting to worry."

"Justin!" I look at Ron and see him standing up, pointing. I follow his finger to where he is pointing to see him pointing towards a group of guys and girls. Among them I recognize Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Padma, and… JUSTIN! I stand up and am about to run towards them when I feel a hand on my arm. I look to my left and see that it's Max.

"He's okay so just leave him. We'll ask where he went later, for now just let him hang out with his friends. You don't want to look like the annoying worry-wart sister. Do you?"

I stare at Max a while, surprised by how smart his words are but annoyed at the same time. That's exactly what I am, Justin is my brother and ever since I found out he's been missing I've been freaking out! I finally give up and sit down in my seat. I look at Cedric and see him busy in deep conversation with Fred and George. Uggh, this is going to be SOOO boring. I don't even like quidditch… I still don't get the game!

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I sigh when I hear the announcement that the match is to start and that we have to take our seats. I wave Seamus, Neville, Padma, and Parvati goodbye before turning and scanning the crowd for my brother and sister. When my eyes finally land on Alex I am relieved. I walk over to them, watching Alex as I do; her eyes go wide when she sees me walking over. She motions Max to move aside and I already know she won't leave me alone about this. I take my seat between the two and pray she won't want to talk about this until later… MUCH later.

"Where have you been?" Max and Alex both whisper in my ears at the same time. I sigh and look at Alex in defeat.

"I needed some time to myself. I ran into Parvati and she told me to hang out with her, Padma, Seamus, and Neville." I look at Max and see him watching us with interest.

"Did you get into a fight with Ginny?" Max blurts out. I look at Alex and see her eyes go wide. I quickly look towards Ginny and my eyes catch hers. She looks at me with worry but I look away quickly back towards my sister.

"Yes I did. BUT, it is none of either of your business!"

"Why'd you fight with her?" Alex lowers her voice. "I thought you two had a thing for each other…"

I feel the anger rush through me at her words. A thing? A thing? If she had a thing for me she wouldn't think I'm a type of guy who tries to always look like a hero! She would have understood that what I do, I do to make sure my sister is happy! I look at Ginny again and see her still watching me. I look back at Alex with a serious expression, my voice ready to almost scream what's on my mind.

"No, you are incorrect! I DON'T have a thing for ANYONE!" I look at Ginny again and see the hurt in her eyes but I don't care. I'm sure I'll regret it later but now, I just feel good.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I sit with my arms folded over my chest, wanting this stupid match to start and end already. I'm sitting between two guys that are getting on my nerves right now! Cedric is ignoring me by talking away with my friends about quidditch and my brother is mad at me because I accidently thought he had a thing for Ginny. So I was wrong… my bad… doesn't mean he had to yell at me. The sound of music comes from speakers causing Fred, Cedric, and George to go quiet. I look up and see two teams rush out from opposite directions, just like at the quidditch matches at Hogwarts. I scan the area in interest as the players zoom around the field… maybe this won't be so bad. The people around me begin to cheer; I look straight ahead and see a brown-haired buff guy with brown eyes looking at me. When my eyes reach his, he smiles at me wide then winks before flying away. Was he winking at me? I look at Cedric and see him looking towards the field in anger, when he notices me looking at him he takes my hand and entwines his fingers with mine. Hmm… guess this wasn't such a bad thing after all. I enjoy the rest of the match, smiling as Cedric's hand squeezes mine every time the buff quidditch player flies by.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I sit on the top bunk in the tent, right over Harry, and stare at my hand as it holds my mother's necklace. After the match Alex practically rushed out of the arena, leaving Cedric behind to chat with his friends. I could tell she was dying of boredom during the whole event, and I can't blame her. Even though she is dating Cedric and is best friends with Fred and George, she hasn't been informed AT ALL about the sport. If someone were to inform her, she might actually have an interest… I followed after her, not interested in speaking to anyone myself, or running into Ginny. When I got outside I ran straight into a question-filled Alex. I was able to convince her that I felt sick and wanted to get some air, she believed me after a while because I reminded her of the port key. Afterwards, as we walked back to the tent, I asked her if I could have the necklace for a while. Over the summer the few times I myself went to talk to Alex would be to inform her of when we were going to talk to dad or when I would ask for the necklace. Talking to dad made me feel close to him, holding mom's necklace makes me feel close to her.

"Justin?" I look to my right and sigh when I see Ginny sitting on the top bunk of the bed beside mine. I sit up but continue to look at the necklace, hoping it would be a good enough excuse for me not to meet her eyes.

"What's up Ginny?" I finally meet her eyes and see her looking at me with a hesitant look on her face.

She stays quiet for a while, just looks at me before finally opening her mouth. "Good… did you enjoy the match?"

"Yeah… it was good I guess."

She raises an eyebrow and looks at me questioningly. "I guess?"

"I don't really get quidditch." I really don't. The whole match I watched the reaction of Cedric and Max. Alex seemed to be doing the same, which makes me wonder how Max knows the games but we don't.

"Maybe I can teach you sometime?" She looks at me with hope. I look away, unsure how to answer. After our fight earlier today, do I really want to spend more time with her? I do still like her… right?

"Ginny… I…" Before I can continue she cuts me off with sad eyes.

"Never mind, you're probably busy with preparations for the OWLs. I should have thought before I asked. You know what, it's late. I should get to bed, and so should you, we got to get on the train tomorrow. Goodnight!" She quickly lies down on the bed, her back facing me and throws her blanket over herself. I watch, unsure what just happened. I didn't even know my answer… but I guess it was decided for me.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

"That Victor Krum is amazing, can you believe he stood in front of us for a while and smiled?" Ron says excitedly. Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Cedric, Alex, and I are in front of the tent around a campfire, joining in the celebration by everyone in the area. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Weasley are visiting their friends and said they wouldn't be back for a while.

"Who was Victor Krum?" Alex asks as she leans away from Cedric on the bench they are sitting on and looks at Ron in wonder.

"The quidditch player who stopped in front of us and smiled." I say when I see Ron, Fred, and George's eyes go wide at Alex's question.

Alex smiles and glances quickly at a disturbed Cedric before looking at me again. "You mean the hott, muscular guy with the brown hair? The one that kept scoring?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He wasn't that good-looking." Cedric interrupts, causing Fred and George to smirk at Alex.

"Of course not, girls have his posters in their room because he's a great player." Fred rolls his eyes and nods at George.

"Looks like he had his eyes on a certain girl in the stands." Alex smirks when she hears this. What are they talking about? Was Krum interested in someone?

"Maybe…" Alex glances at an angry Cedric one more time before turning her attention back to me. "So Max, who was the girl you were hanging out with? A fellow quidditch-lover?" She winks towards me. Who is she talking about? Marietta?

"Oh. Marietta? She is a friend from school, I've been owling her all summer."

"Owling is good. Someone who is interested enough to owl you all summer must really like you." Hermione says to me with a smile, looking at Alex briefly as she says this. I look at Alex and see her get up, Cedric looks at her with worry.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight guys!" Before Cedric can say anything, Alex heads into the tent.

"Did you owl Alex this summer, Cedric?" Cedric looks at Hermione questioningly and shakes his head, Hermione nods in understanding. "Guess it doesn't matter since you two are already together."

Does that mean that I have a thing for Marietta and she has a thing for me? Since I did owl her all summer. But then what about Mikayla? Wait… what about Mikayla? I don't even know her… right. There is something about her but I didn't owl her all summer… I just thought about her… a lot. Maybe I do like Marietta? Right?

* * *

><p><strong>SO MANY POVs LOL!<br>I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST!  
>I've been busy and sick, finally I got myself on my laptop! Cause I KNOW I won't be able to do it tomorrow :  
>But here it is. Only a few more chapter (Like 2-4?) Till we're back at Hogwarts!<br>**

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- The drama is what makes it fun :D But yeah, u pretty much gotta feel bad for all of them, including Max. HE IS CONFUSED!**

_~R~R~R~_

**I'm kinda disappointed that I only got one review this time :/  
>But thanks SnowandJames4Eva for being the only one to review! :)<br>Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! I really do appreciate it! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	28. S2: Goodbye World Cup

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I hear screaming and feel a hand come on my shoulder and shake me. I open my eyes and jump up, hitting something hard. I fall back in pain and hear someone groan beside me. I sit back up and see Harry sitting on the floor holding his head. Did I hit him?

"Harry, are you okay?" He looks up, still holding on to his face and looks at me with worry.

"Alex! Come on!"

He quickly takes my hand and pulls me off the bed. I am about to follow when my eyes fall on the glasses on the table that was between our beds. I stop and he looks at me in confusion as I grab the glasses and place them on his face. He stares at me a while before taking my hand again and leading me out of the tent. My eyes go wide as I look at the site around us. A majority of the tents are on fire and there is yelling in the distance. I look around and see the whole place abandoned and hooded figures running around adding to the fires.

"What's going on?" I ask in panic.

"I don't know." Harry shakes his head and pulls me after him faster. "I woke up and found everyone gone. Last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Ron telling me they were all going to celebrate with some friends a few tents down." I nod but my eyes go wide when I remember that Justin and Ginny were asleep in the tent with is.

"Justin and Ginny!" I stop, causing Harry to almost fall back. "Where's Justin?"

"I don't know. When I woke up he and Ginny were already gone, no one was in the tent. It was pretty dark when I woke up but as the flames rose I was able to see you." I nod and Harry starts to run again, I follow.

"What are they?"

Harry shakes his head and looks back at me. "I don't know… but… I have a feeling they are after us. I just hope Justin is safe wherever he is." I nod and continue after him.

I shiver as I feel a breeze come from behind me. I turn my head and shriek when I see one of the hooded figures standing behind me with a skeletal face. I stop, unable to move any longer and feel Harry's hand tighten around mine. I feel his arms wrap around my body and a feeling of security runs through me. His arm appears in front of me with a wand. Before he can say anything, the hooded figure pulls out his wand and yells an unfamiliar spell. I feel a surge of pain surround me and my body gets pulled down on top of Harry's. The last thing I see is the face of the skeleton come towards me before everything goes black.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I look around with worry as I run passed the flaming tents with one hand holding on tightly to Ginny's hand and the other hand holding the box with mom's mirror and necklace. Where could Alex be? She has to be with Cedric and the others, but where are they? And where is Harry/ I'm hoping that he left the tent; it was too dark for me to tell if he was there or not.

"Maybe they are where the port key landed us?" Ginny suggests.

I look at her and nod before heading towards the hill we came from. I am relieved when I see Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric hiding behind the trees at the edge of the woods. Mr. Weasley's face turns to a little bit of relief when he spots Ginny but I can see that Cedric and Mr. Diggory are still worried. When we reach them Mr. Weasley pulls us both into a hug.

"Thank goodness you too are alright. Are Harry and Alex behind you?" Harry? Alex! Why would they be behind us? They should be here… well Alex should anyway.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

I look at Cedric and see the shock in his face. "You mean you two left Alex in the tent?"

Alex in the tent? She was not in the tent, she was with them! "But Alex was with you guys!"

Cedric shakes his head. "No, Alex was tired so he retired to the tent; we left after to celebrate with some Hogwarts students."

I turn around and look back at the mess that was once filled with joy-filled wizards celebrating the world cup. Somewhere in there is my sister. And I don't even know if she's dead or alive.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"Alex! Alex, wake up! Alex!"

Ugh, who is trying to ruin my sleep? Justin? That's not Justin's voice… but the voice is familiar… Harry? Harry! I open my eyes and look up to see Harry's worried eyes staring down at me. Where am I? I try to get up but lie back down when I feel the throbbing in my head. I groan and close my eyes. What happened? Last thing I remember was Harry waking me up, then… then… FIRE! I open my eyes and sit up fast, I ignore the throbbing in my head and scan the area. It wasn't a dream… around me is what was once a colorful field filled with magical tents and happy wizards. Last night… all that changed, now all that's left is rubble and ashes.

"It's a horrendous sight, isn't it?" I turn around and see Harry looking off into the scene with a saddened face.

"What happened… like when we were running?" I look at Harry who finally meets my eyes.

"They attacked us, we both passed out but not before I saw them run away." Harry shakes his head with anger.

"But who are they?"

Harry shakes his head again and starts to stand up. "I don't know, but we won't find out staying here. We should go find the others."

Harry extends his hands towards me, I take them and stand up. That's when I feel the pain in my leg. I hold on to his hands tight, he looks at me with worry before moving his eyes towards my leg and his eyes go wide. I look down and feel my head go light when I see the ginormous gash in my leg. When did this happen?

"You can't walk. I'll have to carry you." Harry says as he continues to scrutinize my leg.

Carry me? He can't carry me! I am about to protest but he already has me in his arms. He starts to walk and that's when I remember I still don't know where everybody is.

"Harry, is everyone okay? Justin, Max, the Weasley's..." Cedric. I think in my head but don't say out loud. For some reason I feel it isn't right for me to mention him right now.

Harry shakes his head sadly "I hope they are okay, we should look for them. But I don't know where."

"HARRY! ALEX!" I hear a familiar voice yell out my name… a too familiar, annoying voice. JUSTIN!

"JUSTIN! That's Justin!" I know I'm smiling as I scan past the rubble. Harry begins to run, ignoring that I'm in his arms and he could trip, hurting both of us. I point behind a tent when I see the back of Justin's head. He looks right and I can see his face, full of concern. "JUSTIN!"

Justin turns towards us and a big smile forms on his lips when he spots us. He turns around and waves before turning back towards us and running in our direction. When he reaches us his face turns to concern again when he realizes why Harry is holding me.

"What happened to your leg?" He looks at me with worry before looking at Harry with anger.

I shake my head at him as he takes me from Harry's arms. "It's not his fault, last night we were attacked and…"

"You guys were attacked?" I hear a shocked voice behind Justin. I look around him and see Cedric, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Diggory coming towards us.

"Was it a Death Eater?" Mr. Diggory asks with a frantic look on his face.

"What's a Death Eater?" Harry and I ask at the same time. I look at Justin and see him shaking his head at me with disapproval. Am I supposed to know this?

"Death Eaters are followers of Volt…" Justin stops himself and rolls his eyes before continuing. "Followers of 'The One Who Must Not be Named.' They are the ones who attacked last night." I look at Cedric and see him, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Diggory shaking their heads sadly.

"They were after us, weren't they?" Harry asks, causing everyone to go quiet.

Mr. Weasley finally breaks the silence. "We believe they were after you Harry, I don't know what you mean by 'us.'" He looks at Harry then at us with confusion. Justin and I both give Harry a knowing look, his eyes go wide when he realizes what he said.

"Us, as in myself and the other two of the prophecy… whoever they are." Harry quickly says then looks at us, I look at Justin and see him nod in approval.

"Right." Mr. Weasley nods. "We should get Alex back to the house and have her leg checked out. We should probably contact your parents… they must be worried…"

"NO!" Justin and I yell at the same time. Mr. Weasley looks at us with confusion.

"Why not?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll have Mrs. Weasley look at it briefly and then we leave for Hogwarts later. When I get to Hogwarts I'll have my leg checked again in the infirmary."

Mr. Weasley looks at my leg a while before finally nodding, I see the relief on Justin's face and smile at him, also happy of our success. If this gets out, somehow it will reach dad. We don't need him worrying about us any more than he already is.

"I'll carry her." Cedric comes towards me and extends his arms.

"No it's fine, we are headed to the Weasley's and you are headed home, I have enough strength to get her to the port key. Anyway, I have Harry to help me." Justin nods at Harry, Harry gives a weak smile and nods back. I look at Cedric and see him frown but nod towards Justin before following his dad towards the hill. Justin starts walking slowly after Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, and Cedric are out of hearing distance.

"So it's agreed we tell dad nothing about this?" Justin whispers. He looks at me then at Harry.

"He'll surely find out about the attack but he won't find out about Alex's leg. My lips are sealed." Harry promises.

"And of course I won't say anything to him, I'm sure my leg is fine." I smile, really hoping it's true. What kind of trouble can I get to if my leg doesn't work? And also, I have a shield now that I know the headmaster is my uncle… hehe!

"What's going on in your head Alex, you're smirking." Justin looks at me with a raised eyebrow; I smile at him and shake my head.

"Nothing that concern you big brother, nothing that concerns you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys for the late post. I was having trouble logging in yesterday.<br>I was about to go to bed last night when I was like.. I FORGOT TO POST! I got on my laptop and couldn't log on :/  
>But FINALLY I'm on and here's the chapter :)<br>After this will be the train then HOGWARTS! YAY! :)**

_~R~R~R~_

-**Sugary-Sweet-Lemon-spy- Hahah yeah he is, poor Max!**

**-Dana1290- Of course he will, but he's Max, he's confused!**

**-SnowandJAmes4Eva- There is a lot of love drama right now LOL, hopefully it will lessen as time goes by... or the opposite LOL! ;)**

**-HermioneHarryPotterfan- You will have to wait and see ;) I hate giving that answer but yeah...**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your review! Loved that there was more this time. You guys rock!  
><strong>**I have only two weeks of school left after this one so my time will be pretty filled. Will continue to have late updates until school is out.  
><strong>**But once school is out I will try to update more often :)  
><strong>**Anyway, PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	29. S2: Compartments

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I wait for what seems like forever with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George at the Weasley's. There still is no word of Harry and Alex. Cedric, Justin, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Diggory have been out looking for them for three hours. It's 9:30pm, meaning there is only an hour and a half before the train to Hogwarts leaves. I wonder if everyone is okay… I wonder… if Mikayla made it out of the massacre last night. I wonder…

"Alright children, it looks like we should be leaving. Percy has offered to drive us there with your father's vehicle. Come, come children!" I look up and see Mrs. Weasley standing in front of Ron, Ginny, and Fred while signaling them all to get up.

"But what about Harry and Alex?" Hermione interrupts, still not standing up.

"Hopefully they will meet us there, if not, then they will meet you all at Hogwarts. Now get yourselves up, grab your bags, and get ready to leave. Percy is already outside!" Mrs. Weasley pulls Fred and George off the couch and starts pushing them up the stairs.

I sit there and stare at my bags which are still in the living room with Justin and Alex's. It's a good thing Justin only let us take one small bag of things, I only took one pair of pajamas and nothing else, Alex stuffed her pajamas in Justin's bag and took nothing else. But what does that matter if Alex hasn't been found…

"Max, dear, why don't you help me get your bags and your brother and sister's bags outside." I look back at Mrs. Weasley and see her holding Alex's Vanity bag in her hand. I nod and grab a bag from beside me and follow Mrs. Weasley out of the house.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I can't help but look at Alex's leg every few minutes as we ride to the train station. When we arrived at the Weasley's we found that no one was left, and our luggage was gone. Mr. Weasley started panicking. After we cleaned ourselves up, Alex and I suggested we call a taxi. Now Harry, Alex, and I are sitting in the back of the taxi while Mr. Weasley is looking around with joy and wonder from his seat in the front. He is kind of freaking out the diver… maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"How am I going to walk to the station?" Alex says in a low voice. I look at her and see her looking sadly at her gauze-covered leg. I look at Harry and see him watching Alex with worry.

Before I can say anything Harry speaks. "Justin and I will help you; we don't have our luggage so it won't be a problem. Right Justin?" Harry looks at me, I nod, surprised he already had a solution. I hadn't thought of that.

"Okay, thanks Harry." Alex smiles and looks at him. I look at them and see them stare at each other, their eyes locked on each other. It seems like a private moment, one that I shouldn't even look at let alone interrupt, but then Cedric comes to mind.

"So Alex, where did you leave your laptop?" Alex snaps out of her trance and turns away, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh… uh, I think I attached it to my bag before we left for the World Cup." she replies.

"Okay good, I would be worried about leaving a laptop in the Weasley home, who knows what Mr. Weasley will think if he finds it." I smile as Alex and Harry both burst into laughter. Mr. Weasley turns around and looks at me with a raised eyebrow, I shake my head and join in their laughter.

~At Hogwarts Express~

"Can you go any slower, Justin?" Alex says again as Harry and I help her limp to Platform 9 ¾.

"Alex, we are almost there, then we'll get you on the train and you won't have to worry about slow." Harry says, trying to calm Alex down.

"But my leg hurts and I'm sure we would be already there if` he walked faster!" Alex frowns at me before looking back at Harry.

"Look, it's right there so shu-" before I can continue Alex interrupts.

"WAIT! How am I going to run in?" Alex looks at Harry then at me in panic.

"I… I could run in with… with you in my arms." Harry whispers in a hesitant tone.

"Uhh… sure. I don't think Justin is strong enough to carry me and run at the same time anyway." Alex smirks at me as she finishes her last remark.

"I'm pretty sure he's as built as me… meaning not at all." I roll my eyes.

Alex shakes her head with a smile then looks at Harry. "Thanks for helping me so much. You are the most awesome friend!" Alex leans closer towards Harry and lightly kisses him on the cheek. Harry's cheeks flush red and a love-struck smile forms on his lips. I can see the glow in his eyes and I look away sadly, feeling worse. He really likes her… but Alex can't see him as anything but as friends because she also likes Cedric.

"Thanks…" Harry replies, still not looking at Alex.

When we finally are in front of the way to Platform 9 ¾, I let go of Alex and watch as Harry lifts Alex into his arms. For some reason, even though I know it's not good, I smile when I see the blush on both their faces. The feeling is definitely mutual…

"Hey wait! Where did Mr. Weasley go?" Alex asks as Harry is about to run.

"Oh, I told him to head over there before us to say goodbye to Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." I reply. Mr. Weasley was nervous that if he didn't see them before they left that Mrs. Weasley would give him hell until Christmas when they see each other again.

Alex nods and looks back at Harry. "Let's go. See you in there Justin!" Alex holds on tighter to Harry and Harry starts to run towards the platform. When they are gone I take a deep breath before closing my eyes and running in after them.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When I open my eyes I am relieved to find myself in Platform 9 ¾… still in Harry's arms. Seconds later, Justin appears beside us and helps me down from Harry's arms.

"So, where are we headed?" Justin asks as he takes hold of my arm.

"To find Ron and 'Mione?" Harry suggests as he starts helping me towards the train.

"Or Max" Justin adds.

I shake my head and scan the crowd but am disappointed when I don't see my two friends anywhere. "I want to find Fred and George."

"Why them?" Justin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a feeling my stuff is with them and that they have a compartment reserved just for the three of us. So you two help me find them then go off to your people." I say simply with a smile. They both look at me a while before finally nodding.

"I'm not sure leaving you three alone is a good idea, but what other choice do we have…" Justin says as he helps me into the train.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

After getting Alex into a compartment with Fred and George, Harry and I separate ways as he goes off to look for Hermione and Ron while I go look for… anyone to sit with. I'm pretty sure that Max is with his Hufflepuff friends, Cedric is with his Ravenclaw friends, and if I join Harry, Hermione, and Ron, chances are I'll be in the same compartment as Ginny.

"Justin?" I stop when I hear an unfamiliar voice call my name. I turn around and see a white-haired short girl in Ravenclaw robes.

"Do I know you?" I ask with a sorry tone. Chances are I know her and forgot her if she knows me.

"No you don't, but I know your brother." She smiles before turning and starting to walk off. I stare after her a while until she stops and looks at me again. "Aren't you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"To my compartment of course, you have nowhere else to go. My cousin and I got one to ourselves." She smiles as she opens the door of a compartment and motions inside. I look down at my bags awkwardly before picking them up and following the strange girl into the compartment.

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

As soon as I open the compartment door, a body flies towards me and bushy red hair blocks my view of the rest of the compartment. "Harry, I'm SOOO glad you're okay!"

"Blimey 'Mione, let him sit down!" I hear Ron exclaim from behind her. Hermione finally pulls away and helps me bring my bags in before sitting down. I sit across from her next to Ron and look at them to see expectant looks on their faces.

"What?"

"What? What? You and Alex were missing since last night and all you can say is WHAT? Where were you two? What happened? Is Alex okay? Did…"

Before Ron can continue, Hermione interrupts him with a stern look on her face. "Slow down Ron!" She looks at me with a soft expression and smiles. "Tell us everything from the beginning."

"What do you mean? All that happened was that I woke up to the attack, I noticed Alex sleeping in her bed. I woke her up and we both rushed out of the tent. Something came towards us and attacked us, we both passed out. In the morning we woke up and I found Alex's leg injured, then we found Justin, Mr. Weasley, Cedric, and his father." I shrug and look at them to see the shock on their faces.

"Attacked?" Ron says as his mouth drops.

"Alex got hurt! That's what matters!" Hermione says in anger as she swats Ron on the head.

"OW! I know, I said 'attacked'!" Ron says as he rubs his head.

"Yes. She's going to be seen at the infirmary when we get to Hogwarts."

"Where is she now?" Hermione quickly says before Ron can open his mouth.

"With Fred and George."

I look at Ron and see him roll his eyes. "Only those three would have a meeting about trouble-making right after one of them got injured."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY ALL! :)<br>So here is the next chapter. Sorry, still with Hogwarts Express. PROMISE it will go faster once they are at school. Next chapter is also Hogwarts Express :P  
>Anyway. Who do you guys think is the girl who called Justin into her compartment? What are Alex, George, and Fred up to? And where is Ginny?<br>All will be answered eventually, but it doesn't hurt to hear your predictions ;)  
>Kind disappointed with the very little comments, hopefully these questions will get ya'll thinking?<strong>

_~H~H~H~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahah, yeah... there is definitely some feelings between them that they both WANNA share... but can't :(**

_~H~H~H~_

**Thanks for the people who reviewed for any of the chapters, please continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	30. S2: Ride to a New Year

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

After putting all my bags away I sit down across the girl and another younger girl with long, blonde hair. The white-haired girl pulls out a book from the bag beside her and starts to read it. The blonde hair girl looks at her with a strange expression as she does this.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" The blonde haired girl says to the other girl before looking at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that this is your first year." The white-haired girl smiles at her before turning to me. "Justin Russo, this is my cousin Mikayla. Mikayla, this is Justin Russo."

"Russo? Are you Max's brother?" Mikayla looks at me in wonder. If this girl is new then how does she know Max already?

"Yes, that's him. And actually, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Luna Lovegood." Luna says before turning her attention back towards her book. I wait but she doesn't talk again, so I look back at Mikayla.

"How do you know my brother?"

"I met him in the bookstore at the beginning of the summer. He's so funny." Mikayla says with a giggle as she thinks about the memory.

"He can be funny sometimes… I wonder where he is now."

"You didn't come together?" Luna interrupts, still not looking away from her book.

I watch her expectantly before finally replying. "No we didn't."

"Why?" Luna asks without a slight bit of hesitance in her voice.

"Because after the attack at the World Cup, we lost out sister and I went to look for her." Luna Lovegood… I feel like someone has mentioned her before to me. I wouldn't be surprised, she is so strange.

"You were there too?" Mikayla interrupts.

I nod at her before looking back at Luna. "You guys were there too?"

"We were buying books." Luna says before looking off dreamily. She's so weird…

"Justin. Why were you looking for a compartment? Luna told me that Max was the popular guy. Aren't you the same?" Mikayla asks.

I stare at Mikayla, unsure of how to answer her question. She's right, why? I am Justin Black, son of one of the trouble-making Marauders and I'm a Dumbledore. I should have a reputation. I should have done something amazing by now, but all I am is a no-name. But this has to change. By the end of this year, I somehow will rise to fame, and I FOR SURE won't have trouble finding a compartment next year!

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

"Hmmm, it's brilliant. But… don't you think it's a little too big?" Fred suggests after I finish with the last detail of our prank. George and I look at him with our eyes wide, causing him to look away in embarrassment.

Before I can say anything, George speaks up. "Fred, you must be kidding, right? This prank is PERFECT! Not too big, not to small, PERFECT!" George says and then nods at me.

"Fred, don't worry. I'm pretty much safe, I have a shield… meaning we have a shield." I smile at the two brothers who look at me with confusion.

"What kind of shield?" Fred asks with a raised eyebrow.

I smirk at him before grabbing a magazine from beside me and starting to scan through it. "You two don't worry about it, just make sure you don't look like the culprit at the time of the prank. IF I get in trouble, you can spread the news that you two were involved after I've been taken in."

"What do you mean IF you get in trouble?" Fred and George say together.

"Don't you worry your devious, little heads."

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

"I was so scared that you got hurt or something Max. I was worrying the ENTIRE TIME just about you!" Marietta says as she grabs onto my arm and scoots closer to me. I nod and scoot slightly away while my friends snicker around me. What is up with Marietta? I wasn't the only person in that fire.

"Thanks Marietta. I was worried about people too… I still have no clue if my sister is okay."

Marietta's eyes go wide and immediately she throws her arms around me. I look at my chuckling friends and give them an annoyed look. "I'm so sorry Max. I REALLY, REALLY hope your sister is okay!"

"Thanks…" I slowly pry her hands off me and stand up. "I'm gonna go for a walk around the train. Find out if she and Justin made it or not." I see Marietta about to open her mouth but I quickly interject. "I'm fine going alone."

I quickly rush out the door, ignoring Marietta's disappointed expression. When I reach the hallways I sigh and start to walk down the train. I am relieved when I see that almost everyone has the blinds of the compartment doors open. Three compartments down I see the trolley lady taking money from Fred. Fred! Maybe he knows where Alex is!

"Fred!"

He looks around in confusion and nods when he sees me. "Max, what brings you out of the compartments?"

"Do you know if Alex and Justin are on the train?"

"Yes they are. Alex was just with me, she went to get something from Justin. George helped her over to that compartment over there before going off to find Lee." Fred says as he points towards a compartment a few doors down with the door half open.

"Thanks Fred!" I pat him on the shoulder before passing by the trolley and continuing towards the open door. When I reach the door I stop outside it. Relief fills me when I see my sister and brother sitting together in the compartment.

"Alex. Justin." Alex looks towards me and smiles, waving me inside. I walk in and put my arms around her. When I let go I sit down beside her. I am shocked when I see the girl whose been nonstop on my mind this whole summer sitting across from me.

"Max! How great of you to join us!" Mikayla says with a smile.

"Mikalya, it's great to see you again." I smile back, truly happy to see her again.

"I thought I'd never see all three Russo's in front of me, in the flesh! Strange though… you look nothing like Alex and Justin." Mikayla says as she looks at all three of us with a scrutinizing look.

I look towards Alex and Justin, the discomfort on their faces is apparent. If Mikayla only knew that there is almost no way that we would look alike, since they aren't really my brother and sister. I quickly look back at Mikayla, not before my eyes fall on Luna. I didn't even notice her there. She is staring down at her book, completely oblivious to the conversation in the compartment. Strange… being that these kinds of things are what usually interest Luna.

"Max?" I snap out of thought and look back at Mikayla to see her watching me with worry.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, we get that a lot. It's because I have light brown hair while Justin and Alex have dark brown hair…" Mikayla interrupts me as I continue to think of an excuse.

"Well, there is also the skin and Justin's eyes. Alex's eyes are also darker than yours and Justin's is almost green. And about the skin, your skin is a little tanner than theirs." Wow… she is very… observant, more observant than I have EVER been about this topic.

"The eye color I got from an older family member… it skipped a generation." Justin quickly says.

"And the skin is because Max spends way more time outside. Justin stays inside to do his dorky science stuff and I prefer staying inside to do art and be lazy." Alex adds with a smile and looks at Justin. Justin gives Alex an annoyed look but nods towards Mikayla nonetheless.

I look at Mikayla again and see the embarrassment. "Sorry… I didn't mean to say so much. Sometimes more comes out of my mouth than I intend." Mikayla says, giving me a sad look. A look I don't think I like… Mikayla doesn't look good sad.

"It's okay, I say too much sometimes too." I give her a smile and she smiles back and nods.

"Thanks."

The door of the compartment slides open and I look up to see George standing in the doorway. He scans the compartment before looking at Alex. "Hey Alex, I got to talk to Lee, now I'm headed back to our compartment. You need help?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alex starts to stand, a pained expression on her face as she does this. I see the worry on Justin's face and he quickly gets up and helps Alex towards George. I look down at her leg and see the bandage over it. What happened?

"Alex. Your leg?"

Alex turns towards me slightly and smiles. "I hurt it, that's all. I need to get it checked out once we're back at Hogwarts. "It was nice meeting you Mikayla!" Alex smiles towards Mikayla and looks strangely towards Luna before leaving with George. Wonder what that was about…

I look around the compartment and see that there is luggage over Mikayla, Luna, and Justin. This must be his compartment… That's why he is here. Guess I should get back to my compartment now. I stand up and see the confusion on Mikayla's face as she looks at me.

"Max? Where are you going?"

"Back to my compartment." I say with a frown. Her confused look turns to sadness so I look away towards Justin. "I'll catch you later Justin, my friends are probably wondering where I am." I look back at Mikayla and Luna with a smile. "See you girls later too!"

I walk out of the compartment, not daring to look back as I close the door… no matter how much of an empty feeling there is in me from going from there. I wonder why…

* * *

><p><strong>HEY EVERYONE!<br>So school is over meaning more writing time! Yay!  
>I will be posting regularly again starting next week :)<br>Hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter will be everyone back at Hogwarts! :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahah, it is adorable... maybe he'll get his chance one day :/ And yes, be prepared for another good prank from these three!**

**-Dana1290- It's okay. You need to take care of yourself more! Hurting you ankle AND fainting! NOT OKAY! And good job, you were right! LOL.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your reviews guys, please continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	31. S2: Eternal Glory

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I sit between Justin and Hermione, holding my hands to my ears as they keep blabbering on about how I should take care of my leg. There aren't even any utensils out yet for me to use as a weapon to threaten them with. Damn my luck. I look in front of me and see Harry giving me a sympathetic look. He understands I'm annoyed, why won't they? Finally Justin and Hermione go quiet so I look at them and see their attention now on the front of the Great Hall. I look there also and see Dumbledore standing at the podium.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I also especially would like to welcome our new students, may you be very welcome in our school and in your new house which will now be your home. Before I forget, I would like to introduce the newest addition to our table of professors, Professor Moody."

Dumbledore points to a door beside the Professor dining tables, a creepy-looking large man hobbles in with one fake eye attached to his head on a patch. The Great Hall breaks into whispers around me as I scan him up and down. I wrinkle my nose as I look at his ugly, shaggy attire. My eyes stop when they reach his feet, one leg is metal, meaning it isn't real… guess that explains the limping. When I look back at his face I gasp as I see him staring right at me with a demeaning look on his face. I look away quickly and in front of me I see Harry also looking at Moody with a pained expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I feel a hand on my shoulder as Justin whispers beside me.

"Nothing, nothing." I shake my head and quickly look back at Dumbledore. There's something I don't like about that guy… but for now… I'll keep that to myself.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I decide to let go Alex's response, I know it had something to do with this new professor. There is something about him I just don't like… I don't know what though. And the way he was looking at us was strange… I look back at Professor Dumbledore as he claps his hands together to get back our attention. His expression is serious now as he scans the tables.

"Now that that's been settled, I'd like to tell you all that this year you all will be sharing your school. This year we will be joined by two other wizarding schools because Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

I hear excited whispers around me; I look at Harry and see as much confusion on his face as I feel. What is this Twiwizard tournament and why is everyone so excited hearing about it?

"For those of you who are unfamiliar with this tournament, it is a tournament between three schools where a single wizard is chosen from each school to compete in a number of challenges. When chosen you stand alone so I warn you, this tournament is NOT for the weak-hearted."

Weak-hearted? That's me I guess… I can't compete. Not that I'd want to, I'm not into tournaments… well, unless it were a chess tournament.

"Now I'd like to introduce the second school that will be competing, the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmaster, Olympe Maxine!" The doors swing open as Professor Dumbledore finishes his introduction. I look towards the door as a file of beautiful girls in blue robes and blue hats prance into the Great Hall. The girls dance to the front of the room as a large woman walk in after them. I watch the large lady with shock as I hear whistles and gasps around me... probably for the girls. As I look back to the front I see the girls bow and Professor Dumbledore lead the large lady to the Professor's table.

After helping her sit down Professor Dumbledore returns to the front and looks at all of us expectantly. "And our third school, please welcome the Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" I look back towards the doors and immediately see a line of built guys march in with staffs at hand. They swing the staff around as they march to the front before some of them begin to do flips. I gulp as a few of them give me deadly glares as they pass. I hear Ron gasp across from me as a familiar guys fast-walks by next to a bearded man I assume to be the headmaster.

"Blimey it's him, Victor Krum!" Ron yelps.

I look at Alex and see her smirking. "The guy who was practically flirting with me during the World Cup? This will be interesting."

Durmstrang ends their entrance with one of the guys breathing flames in the shape of a phoenix. Applaud bursts around me as the Durmstrang Headmaster pulls Professor Dumbledore into a hug. After they pull away they both take their seats at the Professor table and Professor Dumbledore waves his wand for all the food to appear on the table.

Just as this happens a gushing sound comes from the back of the room. The room goes quiet as everyone looks over there to see a slime-and-feather-covered Filch standing at the doorway of the Great Hall with an angry look in his face. The room bursts into laughter as Filch distributes menacing glares across the room. I hold my laugh in as I look at my sister who is holding onto Hermione and me as she laughs hysterically.

"You did this?" I ask Alex, a laugh escaping my lips as I say this.

"We did this!" Fred and George pipe in as they reach across the table to high-five Alex.

"We wanted to start the school year with a bang, so… BANG!" Alex giggles as she claps Ron's extended hand.

"More like with a squish." Hermione rolls her eyes, not even a touch of humor on her face.

"Come on 'Mione, you have to admit this was brilliant." Harry says to her as he looks admiringly at Alex.

"They are going to get into so much trouble for this!"

That's when the thought hits me; this is why she was so pumped to do the prank, because she thinks having Professor Dumbledore as her uncle will save her. She'll regret that thought when she ends up getting in trouble for this. I'll have to talk to her about this later… or maybe have dad talk to her about it.

I look back at the entrance to the Great Hall to see Filch no longer there. But a trail of slime and feathers instead to show proof of this prank. I worry what kind of slime Alex used… that stain could be there a while… which is probably what she wants.

"Students, let's begin our dinner!" I watch as Professor Dumbledore sits back down and begins to fill his plate when I look around me I see everyone else doing the same.

"I wanna take part in the triwizard cup!" Alex pipes in as she places three pumpkin cupcakes on her plate.

I grab two of the cupcakes and place one on my plate and the other on Ron's, she frowns at me as I begin placing vegetables from the salad platter on her plate. "You are going to do no such thing; you just hurt your leg Alex!"

"I'll get it fixed in time for the triwizard cup!"

"No. You're not getting involved in something that dangerous on my watch!" I stop loading her plate and move on to my plate. Alex takes a carrot from her plate and starts chewing on it with a disgusted look on her face.

"You're no fun Justin. I bet you don't even want to take part in it, right?" Alex gives me one of her annoyed looks; I just shake my head and turn towards Ron and Harry.

"I know for sure that my brothers don't give a rat's ars if I enter the tournament!" Ron says with a victorious, mouth filled grin.

Alex looks at him with disgust before looking at Harry. "What about you Harry? Does the famous Harry Potter want to take part in the triwizard cup?"

"No, I don't. I don't care what the prize is, I will watch but I don't intend to take part in it." Harry says with full confidence. He probably fears the worst like I do… and I don't think dad would want any of us competing anyway. Good for him. Now I just need to make sure Alex doesn't compete in any way!

After that we end the talk about the triwizard cup, Alex and I exchange summer stories with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Fred and George share some stories themselves but mostly stick to talking to their own friends and Alex. When our meal is over and the food gone, Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Crouch stand in front of the Great Hall. The hall goes silent as all eyes turn to them.

"Eternal glory is the one phrase that will describe the life of the winner of this tournament. Eternal glory and the goblet of fire, this goblet right here." Professor Dumbledore points his wand towards a statue which dissolves into a large golden goblet. Immediately a blue flame appears from the top of the goblet, causing the Great Hall to break into whispers.

"But eternal glory, like everything else, comes at a price, and the price is putting your life on the line in these series of challenges. Due to this, the Ministry of Magic has put up a new rule, a rule which will be in place starting this tournament. Mr. Crouch will explain this rule to you." Professor Dumbledore takes a step back as Mr. Crouch steps forward.

I look at him for the first time, a lean man with a mustache and hair gelled to the side. He steps forward with a proud smile and straightens his black robes. I hear Alex make a remark in front of me to Fred and George and they all burst into quiet laughter. I shake my head and look back at Mr. Crouch again.

"Due to the serious dangers of this tournament a new rule has been placed by the Ministry, this rule prohibits anyone under the age of seventeen from putting forth their name for the triwizard tournament." Immediately the hall goes into frenzy as people begin to yell out in protest.

"This is rubbish!" Fred and George yell out.

"This is so stupid, now I have no way of entering." Alex shakes her head. I don't see much disappointment on her face.

"Not if we have anything to do about it." Fred smirks and gives Alex a wink before looking towards his brother to give him a high-five.

Great… "Guys there is a reason this rule was placed. So NONE of us can enter! We are too young, the ministry knows best!"

Fred and George frown at me while Alex rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest before turning away from me. "Dad totally doesn't believe that and neither do I!" Great, now she's going to use dad against me. Before I can say anything else Professor Dumbledore yells out, immediately quieting the crowd.

"Anyone who wishes to take part in this tournament and win eternal glory will enter their name on a piece of parchment by this time Thursday night. Think wisely on entering because once your name is in the goblet, there is no turning back. As of now, the triwizard tournament has begun."

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYY!<br>Yeah! I update on time, just as promised! :)  
>Though... I only wrote the chapter two days ago. I've never had to post a chapter I've written less than a week ago. LOL.<br>And sorry there is no Max POV or even Max, I'll make sure to have him in the next chapter since I haven't finished it yet...  
>And YAY the year has FINALLY started. Any predictions on what's gonna happen?<br>BTW, 'History' will be posted in a few minutes. :) I wanted to post this first.**

_~H~H~H~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Hahah, there you saw the prank. It wasn't as amazing as I wanted it to be because I wanted to do it on Snape but I knew that would just cause a big frenzy in the Great Hall. Filch would just run away.**

**-Dana1290- Well then you need to listen to your bf! And your so awesome, always reviewing my stories, of course I care is you're okay! And I LOVE your ideas! Will DEFINITELY be using both... though you'll have to wait and see when I use the fighting one ;) **

_~H~H~H~_

**Thanks for you guy's AWESOME reviews! You guys SO SO SO SO SO rock!  
>Please remember to review because I really like hearing your feedback and lately I've been getting less and less. :(<br>So REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	32. S2: Crushing

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

Where the hell is he? Ever since I got to Hogwarts I haven't gotten even ONE chance to talk to him! I continue to walk around the school looking for Cedric, what I've been doing for the past half hour. Yesterday after we were dismissed from the Great Hall, everyone was sent straight to their rooms. I saw Cedric but he was so busy with his friends he didn't even bother looking over at me. And now, the next day, I wake up super early with the hopes of finding him, but nothing! And my first class starts in half an hour! I should just give up… I turn around and am about to head to the great hall when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head to my right to feel a kiss on my cheek. I smile knowing I've finally found him. I quickly compose my face with anger before pushing him away and turning towards him with a frown.

"What the hell Cedric! Where have you been?" I cross my arms over my chest and give him an expectant look. He gives me a sorry look before putting his arms around my shoulder and leading me to a tree in the middle of the quad. He sits me down before laying his head on my lap. I keep my arms crossed as I look away in anger.

"Come on Alex, you and I both know you're only pretending to be mad, though you are mad."

"I've been looking for you all morning!" I look down at him to see a smirk playing on his lips. I swat him on the head, he only laughs and puts his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise it won't happen again!" He takes my hands in his and looks at me with a smile.

"It better not! So, what's up?" I honestly did want to know, I know he was pretty upset about not being able to talk to me after Harry and I disappeared. I want to talk to him about it, I don't want him to think anything happened that night. Though… he has no reason to think so… right?

"The triwizard cup." I snap out of thought and look down at him with a raised eyebrow. What would he have to be talking about related to the triwizard cup?

"What about it?"

"I'm going to enter." I know my mouth has probably dropped now. Enter? How can he think about entering! Not even I would be serious about entering! The only reason I was telling Justin I wanted to enter was because I wanted to scare him. I was super relieved that even he wanted nothing to do with it. Now I find out my boyfriend is planning on entering! "Alex, are you okay?"

"No! You can't enter! It's dangerous!"

I pull my hands away from his and point my finger towards him in warning. Cedric sighs before lifting his head off my lap and sitting up to face me. He tries to take my hands in his again but I pull away.

"Alex… I don't even know if I'll get picked, and if I do, it will be an honor. And I am old enough, unlike most of the other unlucky kids. Won't it be awesome to be known as the girlfriend of the triwizard tournament champion?" Cedric gives me a weak smile, which I return with an annoyed frown.

"No, it won't! I'd rather be known as the girlfriend of a big loser! Which is what you are being right now!"

"Alex-"

"No!" I interrupt him and grab onto his hands. "Promise me you won't enter!" I look into his eyes and see the desperation in them. He looks away from my eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Alex, I want to enter this. My dad even wants me to enter this. It's a big opportunity and not everyone gets the chance. I can't let this pass me Alex."

How can he so this? How can he still want to take part in it even though I'm telling him not to? He could get hurt! He could die! ANYTHING could happen! And to him all that matters is that he could get the chance to take part in it.

I let go of his hands and immediately stand up. Cedric looks up at me in shock; I ignore his expression as I turn away. As I am about to walk away I stop and turn my head around slightly towards him. "Fine, take part in the tournament, but don't expect your girlfriend to be there to support you."

I look at him one final time, analyzing the sadness that is apparent on his face before turning sharply around and walking straight towards my first class.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

Dammit! I missed breakfast! I guess I'll have to go through my first few classes without any food. This sucks… My friends probably aren't even in the Great Hall anymore, where can I find them? And absolutely no one was in the common room. I scan the hallways, hoping to find at least one person that I know but am disappointed to only see a bunch of first years nervously looking for their classes. As I scan the crowd I see one familiar face walking swiftly by, Alex. I scan her face and see the anger in them. Who pissed her off now? Maybe I should talk to her before she goes off and does something stupid. As I'm about to follow after her I collide will another body and hear the slamming of books on the floor. I look down guiltily at the person to see Mikayla on the floor with books surrounding her.

"Mikayla! I am SOOO sorry!" I quickly kneel down beside her and stack her books in my arms, totally forgetting that the attention should be towards helping her up, not her books. She looks at me in confusion as I finally remember. "Let me help you up!"

"It's fine Max." I hear the most melodious giggle escape her lips. I continue to collect her books as she stands up and dusts herself off. When I stand up I hand her back her books and she gives me a grateful smile.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it Max, I'm fine and so are my books. Where were you headed so seriously that had you oblivious of your surroundings?" Mikayla looks around before looking at me curiously.

Where was I going? Oh yeah, Alex! "I saw Alex and wanted to see what's up, I hadn't talked to her since I saw her on the train yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Well if you-"

"No it's fine, I lost sight of her" I shake my head with a smile before signaling her to walk. She smiles back and we both begin to walk down the hall. "So… welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Thanks." Another giggle, why do her giggles affect me so much? "I feel very welcome, well… with a few exceptions.

I raise an eyebrow at her, which causes her to smile and shake her head.

"I am kind of lost, this is my first day, if you forgot."

Lost, maybe I can give her a tour? "Then let me be your guide!" I smile at her sincerely and give her a bow, she curtsies back and another giggle escapes her lips.

"We must look like such dorks!" Mikayla shakes her head at me and continues to walk.

"As long as we look like dorks together!" Wow… that was corny.

"You're right! So, where to, tour guide?"

Where? Maybe I can show her where her classes are? That way I can find out if we have any classes together! That's perfect! "How about I see your schedule and I show you your classes, along the way we can talk and I can point out some hotspots?"

"Sounds good to me!" Mikayla nods as she hands me a piece of parchment from a book. I scan it and smile when I find that she has all her classes with me. Of course, I should have known! We are both second year Hufflepuffs!

"We have all our classes together, how convenient!" I wink at her and she gives me another giggle. Out first class is so far off, and there aren't any spots to really show her on the way there besides the quad… that's good, I can get to know her. "Our first class is a long walk, no hotspots on the way, so I guess my talking will have to suffice?"

"Okeydokey." Mikayla nods as she walks beside me.

I look away, wondering what I could ask her, so many questions, so little time. Wait… she mentioned a brother! "Didn't you say you have a brother?"

"And?"

"And, I never saw him. He wasn't even at the sorting. But you were. Where is he?"

Mikayla frowns and rolls her eyes before looking back at me. "Matthew. He was too embarrassed to be sorted as a fourth year so he asked to be sorted beforehand."

Alex and Justin had no problem with that, and Justin was also a fourth year. "What house is he in?"

"He's in Ravenclaw, he's smart like Luna." Mikayla sighs and I can see the sadness in her eyes. Why is she sad all of a sudden?

"What's wrong?" Immediately she recomposes her face and the smile returns. She shakes her head before pointing towards the quad.

"What is this?"

I guess I'll have to find out later. I smile back and look at the quad. "This is the quad, where a lot of people hang out before and between classes, when they aren't in the common rooms." I scan the crowd and see a few familiar faces so I look back at Mikaya with a smile. "There are some people here I know, I'll introduce them to you later?"

Mikayla nods and I look at her in relief. "No problem, I'd rather enjoy the tour with you now and meet your friends later. Where to next?"

"Our first class. We'll be early though, is that okay?"

"Of course, I have my tour guide to entertain me." She links her arms with mine, the moment she touches me I feel my body freeze up. She touched me! She looks at me strangely as I stop; I quickly recompose myself and start to lead her to our first class. A big smile now plastered on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>Sorry guys for not updating yesterday. I planned to do it after work but my shift was extended and I didn't get hope till night time.  
>But the chapter is ready now! :) And History should be up soon. I PROMISE this time. LOL.<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Thanks, I didn't get to make it as exciting as I wanted lol. And you'll just have to wait and see what happens with the tournament ;)**

**-Dana129- Haha, that's funny. Watch him turn around one day and be like... what are you doing? Why does it say 'my boyfriend!' WTH? I hope you liked this chapter! Mikayla got her private tour ;) And most of this chapter was them. I love including them but there is also Justin and Alex to write about. **

_~R~R~R~_

**I've been getting less and less reviews lately which has me wondering if people are even reading this.  
>PLEASE REVIEW so I know, because I only keep writing if I know people are reading.<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	33. S2: Flames

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

The first day of the school year and OF COURSE Alex is missing. Where could she be? She wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast and when I went to find her in the common rooms I was told she already left? Maybe she got caught for what she did yesterday? No… that couldn't be it. If she was caught, the news would have gone through the school in a moment. Where could she be?

"Justin! Justin!" I turn around and see Ginny running towards me. Ginny. I haven't spoken properly to her since the fire. Does she want to talk now? I watch as Ginny slows down and stops in front of me, catching her breath from the run.

"Hey Ginny, what's going on?" I look away nervously, unable to meet her eyes.

"I heard you were looking for Alex. I saw her a few minutes ago in the quad, she…"I look up at Ginny as she cuts herself off. I see the nervousness on her face and grab onto both sides of her. What is something happened to Alex!

"What happened to Alex?"

Ginny gulps and looks down at my hands as they clench onto her in worry. I realize it's not worry, it's pain! I quickly let go and take a step back, she sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"She's fine. She just got into a fight with Cedric and left in anger." A fight? Ugggh, I got worried for something as small as that? Alex always gets into fights with guys, what difference does it make if it's her boyfriend?

"Okay, thanks. And… I'm sorry for hurting you." I finally meet her eyes and see that there isn't fear in them anymore but relief.

"It's okay Justin, you were just worried for your sister. I actually think it's cute." She smiles at me before removing her arm from my shoulder and walking away, looking back a few times as she leaves.

~Defense against the Dark Arts~

I walk into class, great hope in me that Alex will be there. As I approach I am relieved to see Alex sitting at a desk by herself, angrily scribbling into a notebook. Wow… she is angry. I walk slowly towards her and take the seat in front of her. I turn myself around and slowly unpack my things, waiting for her to look up and go on full blast about her anger, but she doesn't do this. She really is mad, what was their fight about? As I take out the last of my pencils I fully turn myself to face Alex and look down at her paper. On her paper I see the Goblet of Fire in full flames.

"Alex?" She looks up, the anger apparent in her eyes as she looks at me. "Why are you angry?"

"Stop annoying me Justin." Alex almost hisses before staring back down at her notebook. I'm about to turn around when Alex stands up suddenly and pulls out her wand. What the heck?

"Alex, what are you-" Before I can say anything else she whispers something under her breath in anger and the notebook bursts into flames on her desk. "ALEX!" I jump from my seat and hit the floor as the flames spread on the desk, she doesn't move though. "Alex, move!"

I try to stand up but the fire hits the floor and starts to spread. Immediately I hear the door burst open. The fire suddenly disappears as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape charge in.

"I want YOU in my office, NOW!" Professor Snape says to Alex. He stops beside Professor Dumbledore, who is already standing in front of her.

"Mr. Russo, you can stay here and attend your class. Let Professor Moody know that Alex has been called away by Professor Snape and myself. Ms. Russo, Professor Snape will accompany you to his office, I will join the two of you as soon as I can."

I say nothing as Professor Snape leads Alex out of the classroom with her bag and books in his arms. Professor Dumbledore follows them out the door and heads another direction. What just happened here… I don't know.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When we reach Snape's classroom, I take a seat at the front desk where I sat all of last semester and watch as he places my things on the desk beside mine. He takes a few steps back and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Russo, this behavior is so… normal, but odd for you at the same time."

"Well sir, maybe I was just trying to get someone's attention?" I smirk as his expression turns to annoyance.

"That isn't a good choice on your part Ms. Russo, the less you attract the better." He gives me a knowing look as pulls out his wand and my notebook appears on my desk, just as it was before I had set it on flames. "Now, let us see what that commotion was about."

Before I can grab my notebook he takes it off my desk and opens it to the first page… the page that caused me to set it on fire in the first place. He looks back at me with an impressed but curious look.

"Your anger isn't over not being able to participate in the tournament, then what is it over?"

"I'm not angry. I told you, I was just trying to get attention from Dumbledore." I reach out and grab my notebook then put it in my bag.

"Ms. Russo, you are my most brilliant student of non-Slytherin in a LONG time. You don't really expect me to believe that THAT was an attempt to get the attention of your uncle, do you?"

I look at him in shock as a proud and rare smirk forms on his lips. Snape can smirk? Wait… more importantly, how the hell does he know about Dumbledore being my uncle? "How do you-"

"I know a lot more than you think." He interrupts before turning around and walking towards his desk. "No matter, you will be pardoned for this ONE mistake for the reason that you are my favorite student BUT I hope you know you will not be pardoned again."

"You're only excusing me because you know the headmaster is my uncle!" I yell as I stand up.

"No, if that were the case then Albus would be here himself making sure you do not get punished. Albus wouldn't excuse you from a punishment you deserve, he most likely believes you have been awarded weeks of detention by now." Professor Snape turns around and looks at me again with a serious expression.

"Fine, but you aren't even going to try and find out WHY I did it?"

"It's not my business to know WHY my students act out; it's only my business to make sure they don't do it again, especially if they happen to be the headmaster's only niece. You may go to your next class but I recommend you miss your class that is in session now to avoid further questions. You are excused." I stand up and quietly take my things, walking away without another word. Did I just get away with something by Professor Snape?

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

"I'm serious! My parents didn't know what to do… I mean TWO of Alex? It was a disaster!"

"I'm sure it was." Mikayla laughs as she shakes her head. I smile as I watch her turn away from me to face forward in her seat. I scan the classroom and realize that there are a lot more people here now, including some of my friends. I look at the desks that surround me and find that they are occupied by them.

"Max." I hear my name as I turn forward and find my best friend Theo leaning over my desk with a grin. I look at him with a raised eyebrow as he moves forward to whisper in my ear. "Watch out, Marietta should be here soon. She sees this and there will be flames."

I look at him with confusion as he returns to his seat. As I ponder what he means I hear the door open, I look towards it and see none other than Marietta scanning the room. As her eyes fall on me, they go wide with joy as she hurriedly rushes over to sit in the empty seat beside me.

"Max! Max, I was looking for you all morning!" She says as she scoots her desk closer to mine and places a delicate hand on my shoulder. Why is she doing that?

"I… I was giving Mikayla a tour of the school, we decided to come to class early." I look over at Mikayla who smiles as me before waving towards Marietta. As I look back at Marietta I see annoyance on her face.

"Mikayla? What about me?"

"You? She's new, you know the school pretty well Marietta." What is up with her?

"I mean, you didn't even think about how we planned on walking to class together on our first day. Remember? You said we could do that in one of OUR letters to each other." Marietta gives a wide smile as she ends her sentence and glances towards Mikayla. Damn… I forgot about that.

"Marietta, I am SO sorry. I totally forgot! I was running late this morning, and-"

I feel a hand on my lips and look towards Marietta to see her watching me with a strange smile. What the heck? "Don't worry hun, I'm not mad, sad actually; to miss our alone time. It's okay though, we can do it another time, right?"

"Yeah…" Wow, she isn't mad?

"It's a date." Marietta removes her hand and scoots her desk slightly away before starting to organize her things on her desk. I look at Theo and give him a questioning look, he shakes his head and faces forward. When I look at Mikayla I see her looking down at book, her hair concealing any site of her face. What did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY.<strong>

**~FOR 'HISTORY' READERS~  
>So, before anything else I have to tell my 'History' readers that I can't post 'History' until tomorrow.<br>Why? Because I got sick today and was unable to finished writing the chapter (Yes, the chapter hasn't been written)  
>And I did a little bit of writing, but it wasn't good and I didn't wanna bullshit it. So tomorrow I have a busy day BUT I will write it tomorrow.<br>And AT LATEST it will be posted Saturday morning, earliest Friday night. :) Thanks u guys for ur patience!**

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- No :/ Wun't that be awesome though? ;)**

**-Dana1290- Awesome! Happy to know your ankle is better!**

**-HarryHermioneBellaSwan- Well, you'll be happy to know that the next 2 chapters have Harry POVs! And trust me, I wanna get to that ASAP too. I have it all planned out. It's just taking longer than I wanted :/**

**-Lunastwin- Thanks! :) And thanks for reviewing! :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for more reviews. I know some people are frustrated with my rate. I am too.  
>I'm just unable to find time to write and when I write after a long time I don't like moving fast.<br>I need to sit down a day and write so that the chapters move a little faster.  
>Anyway. Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! Love ya guys! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	34. S2: Moody Class

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I continue to watch the door, hoping Alex would join us, but still she is yet to come. Her seat remains empty beside Hermione. Where could she be? Maybe I should ask Justin, he's been acting odd since we got here. I scoot my chair back and am about to stand up when the door bursts open and Professor Moody walks inside.

"It's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron almost squeals with fright beside me. I scoot my chair back in and watch as he approached the chalkboard at the front of the classroom.

"Alastor Moody, ex-auror and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." He scans the classroom, as he looks at Ron I hear a gulp beside me. I suppress a laugh and look to my text book to prevent it from coming out.

"When it comes to dark arts I like took take a practical approach, which means no secrets, no lies, and no hiding around the bush. I get right to it. First, who can tell me how many unforgiveable curses there are?" He scans the crowd again until his eyes fall on Hermione.

"Three, sir." Hermione says as she looks down in discomfort.

"Yes, three. The ministry believes that you are all too young to know about them, I say different! You need to be prepared and you need to know what's coming!" Professor Moody turns back towards the blackboard and scribbles down some notes.

When he turns back around he heads towards us and stops in front of Ron. "Stand up Weasley!"

Ron shoots up with fear and looks towards Professor Moody with an expression that could be mistaken for someone's who was on the verge of tears. "Yes s…sir."

"Name an unforgiveable curse!"

"My dad did tell me one, the imperious curse." Ron slinks down to his seat as Professor Moody leans closer to him with his eye.

"Yeah, yeah, your father would know all about that, gave the ministry quite a lot of grief a few years ago. Maybe today I'll be able to show you why."

He turns away from Ron and walks towards a table full of jars. He opens one and picks out a spider, pointing his wand at the creature as he removes his hand from the jar. The spider becomes bigger as a smile forms on his lips. "Imperio!"

The spider shoots across the room and falls on Neville's head. Neville immediately bursts into shrieks before the spider jumps onto Padma's arm. Draco bursts into laughter as he watches this. Professor Moody gives him a glare before the spider jumps onto his nose. Brilliant! I clap and high-five Ron who is watching with fear and excitement beside me.

"What she will do next, we never know. She can jump on someone else, or throw herself in a bucket of water." Professor Moody directs the spider over a bucket, the spider struggles as he slowly lowers his wand towards the bucket before launching the spider back to his hand.

"Many who worked under You-Know-Who claimed to be under this curse when they carried out their tasks. The problem is, how do we sort the liars from those actually under the curse? Another Curse?"

Hands shoot up around but Professor Moody expectantly watches Neville until he raises his hand. "Longbottom, stand up. Give us another curse."

Neville stands and looks around the class before looking back at Professor Moody "The cruciatus curse."

"Correct, come, come Longbottom." Professor Moody and Neville walk over to a table where he places the spider on it and points his wand at the spider. "Crucio!"

The spider begins to shriek, a shrieking that fills the room, the discomfort apparent on everyone's faces. I look at Neville ad see the worst pain on his face. I want to protest myself but the shrieking from the spider hurts my head so much I can't even focus.

"STOP IT! STOP IT,! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM!" Hermione yells from in front of us.

Professor Moody removes his wand and takes the spider in his hand. He walks over to Hermione and places the spider on hier book. I look up and see Justin sitting in the seat in front of Hermione, looking angrily towards Professor Moody, his hands balled up in fists.

"Would you like to tell us the last curse Ms. Granger?" Hermione shakes her head and looks away, tears forming in her eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" Suddenly he points his wand towards the spider, it shrieks loudly before the shrieks die down along with it. I look back at Justin and see his face red as he holds his fists down on the desk.

"Only one person has lived through this spell and he is sitting currently in this room." I look up and see Professor Moody standing over me, his fake eye scanning me. Something is off about him… As the bell rings ending the class, I look down and listen as he trots away.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

"That was frightening." I hear Ron say from behind me as we leave the classroom.

"It was also odd…" Harry adds. I stop sharply and turn towards him, he looks at me with confusion.

"Aren't you the slightest bit angry that he would take this discussion so lightly and even USE the spell that killed so many, INCLUDING your parents and my mother, RIGHT in front of us?" I watch as Harry looks away sadly.

"I know Justin, I wasn't so thrilled with that lesson myself, but what can I do?" Harry looks at me, when his eyes meet mine I see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I gotta go, I have to get to my classes, and I have to deal with this class AGAIN for fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts later." I am about to turn around when I feel someone grab onto my shoulder. I turn to see that it's Harry. "What now?"

"Where's Alex?" I stop when I hear this. With what happened in class, I totally forgot about her. I guess the drama she caused this morning was beneficial since I have no idea how I would have dealt with whatever outburst that could have come from her from Professor Moody's lesson today.

"She had some business to take care of… with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape."

"She got in trouble!" Ron yells out with a shocked expression. I look at Hermione beside him and see her eyes almost bulging out. Damn this Ron, how did he know?

"Well… she is Alex, she is bound to get in trouble. I mean, did you see the prank she pulled yesterday with your brothers?" I give out a fake laugh and shake my head. I try to leave but Hermione speaks this time.

"Then she shouldn't be the only one getting punished! Fred and George should have been taken in too." Hermione looks to Ron with a glare.

"What did I do? It's my brothers who got away with it, not me!" Ron takes a step away from Hermione and nudges Harry to help him out.

"Look, we'll deal with this later when we see Alex. For now, you guys get to your class and I'll get to mine. Maybe you'll catch Alex in a class but we will definitely talk at lunch." Hermione and Harry nod in agreement before both grabbing onto Ron by the shoulder and start pushing him away.

When they finally disappear around the corner, I sigh and pull out my schedule from my robe pocket. I groan when I read the second line. _Second Period: Year five defense against the dark arts_. Great.

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I sit down between Marietta and Mikayla for out third class of the day, feeling stupid for not taking Theo's offer to sit with him and avoid both girls. What I did, I still don't understand. Mikayla has barely said a word to me since I talked with Marrietta in class and Marietta has been acting REALLY weird… like weirder than normal. And trust me, I didn't think that was possible. At least I am in Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite class. Though… I only liked it last year because Professor Lupin didn't mind my strange questions, and neither did Professor McGonagall for that matter, who took over for the rest of the year. Wonder who this Mad Moody dude is gonna be like?

"Hello second years, my name is Alastor Moody and I am the new Defense Against the Dark Art Professor." Alastor? I thought it was Mad Moody. Maybe he got it wrong, I should correct him.

I shoot up my hand, his eyes quickly dart on me and he watched me with his weird eye for a long time before finally nodding towards me. "I thought your name is Mad Moody, that's what I was told."

His eyes narrow towards mine, I can see anger in one eye but nothing on the other. Is he mad or is he okay? I just don't know… "Mr. Russo, since you are so fond of speaking up, why don't you help me with today's lesson. I believe that we should take a practical approach when it comes to the dark arts and that means telling all to all. That's why today we will be discussing the unforgiveable curses."

"Does that mean that the person who is cursed is unforgiveable? But that's not fair!" I shout. This really isn't fair, what if someone put the curse on them! They should be forgiven!

"That's not what I meant, and it's unforgiveable because-"

"There is no excuse for this at all." I interrupt as I stand up and everyone looks at me in shock. "No one should be punished with never being forgiven! It's not like they wanted the curse."

"Mr. Russo, will you just listen to me! That's not how it is-"

I interrupt again, still unsure why he can support this. "It doesn't matter how it works! It should be changed! The poor victim, what if someone put the curse on me? I didn't do anything! Why should I never be forgiven?"

Mad Moody stares at me a while before shaking his head and walking over to the blackboard to erase its contents. "Your homework for today is to read the first two chapters of your books, you are dismissed."

Woah, we are already out? Maybe he finally saw the light and decided to agree with me. AWESOME! I look around and see no one moving. Why is no one leaving?

"OUT!" Immediately everyone around me stand up. I stand up and look round in confusion. As Theo is about to run away to, he grabs into my shoulder and pulls me after him. Why are we running?

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<br>Another chapter of ENWIS :)  
>SO for anyone who is getting frustrated, IDK when I will have Harry and Alex become a couple<br>BUT I do plan a nice Harry-Alex moment in one of the upcoming chapters.  
>I haven't written it yet but I already have the idea.<br>Also there is going to be an interesting POV coming up.  
>You guys wanna guess who's? Its pretty random LOL.<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Of course she gets away ahaha, and that's a good thing for her that she is Snape's favorite because it will help her in the future. :) Marietta is supposed to give you that feeling, especially since you see the sweet Mikayla there too.**

**-Dana1290- I'm better now but allergies are bugging me too. I am so tired lately, I'm either at work or sleeping lately. And even if I work a few hours all I wanna do is sleep.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for the reviews, even if they are little I appreciate SO MUCH the ones I get.  
>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	35. S2: Dobby

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

"I wonder what to expect in Potions this year. I can't believe we have it third! I was hoping to have it in the afternoon." Hermione sighs as we approach the dungeon.

"I was hoping to not have it at all." Ron complains.

"You and me both." I grab onto the handle of the door and open it. I groan when I find that, as usual, we are sharing the class with the fourth year Slytherins. Why always Slytherin? Why not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? I scan the room and am relieved when I see Alex sitting alone at a table with three empty seats. I quickly head to the seat beside Alex and wait for whatever entertaining reason she has for ditching but it never comes. She sits there and scribbles in her notebook instead.

"Alex?" I look up and see Hermione watching Alex with worry. When I look back at Alex she has her head up and is smiling at us.

"What's up guys?"

"Where were you? You missed our first two classes!" Hermione almost yells. She looks around in worry, probably hoping Professor Snape doesn't overhear.

"I didn't feel like going to second and I had a meeting with Professor Snape in first." Alex shrugs before turning her stool to face me. "So, how was Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Should I tell her what we learned? Should I tell her how furious Justin was? How mad would she be if she were there, I wonder. I look to Hermione and Ron and see them both shaking their heads.

"It was… strange. I could truly say, you best missed that class and most likely used your time better. What was the meeting with Professor Snape about?" I watch as Alex bites her bottom lip and looks down at her hands with an unsure expression before looking back up at me and then looking at Hermione and Ron. She's hiding something…

"Nothing special, just talking about how he expects the same from me this year as he did last year and he had me sign a liability form so he isn't responsible for any fires I cause outside of class hours." She smiles at Hermione who shakes her head at Alex.

"I'm sure that's it. Only you would need to sign a form like that. Oh… that remind me, I need to talk to Neville about herbology, I'll be right back, come Ron!"

"Me?" Ron looks at us pleadingly as Hermione grabs onto his shoulder and pulls him away from the desk and towards Neville a few tables down. I turn back towards Alex to see her looking at her hands again in discomfort.

"Alex." Still she doesn't look up. "Alex… I know you aren't telling the truth. Justin was acting odd this morning before what happened in class-" Dammit! I wasn't supposed to mention that.

Alex's head quickly shoots up as she looks at me with curiosity. "What happened in class?"

"Nothing…" I say quickly, knowing that my tone reveals the opposite.

"How about I tell you everything if you tell me?" An irresistible smirk forms on Alex's lips as she leans towards me. I can't help but smirk back and lean forward myself. Her scent intoxicates me and I can't help but stare right into her beautiful eyes as she looks back at me expectantly. "What do you say?"

Before I can think about it my voice is already responding for me. "Deal."

"Great!" Alex's eyes light up and she leans away. A sudden coldness rushed through my body at the loss of our proximity.

I lean away, disappointed and for some reason feeling cheated. Damn, she got me. "When?"

"Anytime would work. How about we meet at lunch? I skipped breakfast but I sneaked some food from the kitchen while I was supposed to be in my second class. All is fresh and will be okay for us to eat. How about we meet somewhere no one else can find us?"

Alex watches me expectantly. Somewhere no one else can see us? Where? "I have no idea."

"I do!" Alex's eyes light up as she looks at me. Why would she have expected me to suggest a place if she already had an idea?

"Where?"

"I don't know." Alex looks around before leaning towards me again to whisper. "It's a secret place that this little gnome thing told me about. He called himself Dobby. He told me about a place. We just need to sneak away before lunch, away from Ron and Hermione." She spoke to Dobby? Well… I guess he should know some good places by now in Hogwarts.

"Okay." I nod as she leans away. I turn my stool forward just as Ron and Hermione sit down to join us.

"What were you two talking about while we were gone?" Ron darts his eyes from Alex to me curiously.

"Dobby." Alex and I say at the same time. Ron gives us both a strange look just as the dungeon doors burst open and Professor Snape walks in.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I walk happily out of the herbology room, overjoyed that class was cut short today before lunch. FINALLY something is going right for me! And it's strange that for a change I am glad to be out of class. As I head towards the castle I stop when I hear an unfamiliar voice chanting two familiar names.

"Harry Potter and Alex. Harry Potter and Alex. Harry Potter and Alex!" What the heck? I walk towards the voice and stop when I see a house elf holding two picture frames in his hands. I look closely at each to see one with Harry's photo and one with Alex's. HOW DID IT GET THAT?

"HEY! You!" I march over to the house elf, it turns around with fear and covers himself when it sees me approaching.

"Dobby didn't do ANYTHING bad! He was only helping Harry Potter and Alex!" He says as he looks at me through his hands. "You're Justin! Justin! You will be pleased with Dobby's work!"

Who is this Dobby he keeps mentioning? "Who is Dobby?"

"I am Dobby. Dobby helped Harry Potter and Alex. Now they will be alone and will fall in love and be happy just like it's supposed to be. Did Dobby do well?" What is he talking about? Harry and Alex?

"Dobby, you have to tell me what you did! Where are Harry and Alex?"

"Dobby won't tell. Harry Potter and Alex needed Dobby's help! Dobby helped!" Dobby takes a step back, before I can grab him he's out of site. Damn house elf!

* * *

><p><span>Dobby's POV<span>

(POV of when Dobby runs into Alex after Alex leaves Professor Snape)

Dobby must clean. Dobby must work. Dobby has a job now, a job that has a lot of work. Barmy Old Godger thought he could trick Dobby, but Dobby is smart! Dobby work for one galleon, not ten and Dobby work weekdays and weekends! Now Dobby must find something to do, there is no work for Dobby here. Dobby should go clean the dungeons! Yes! Good thing Dobby is almost there. No one is in dungeons now, Dobby will clean dungeons VERY good! Dobby- umff! SOMEONE ATTACK DOBBY!

"Sorry big gnome thing, didn't see you there." Someone is girl. Girl who look familiar. Black hair like Harry Potter, maybe she is Harry Potter's friend?

"Dobby is okay. Dobby wants to know if you are Harry Potter's friend?"

"Yes I am. And who is Dobby?" The black hair girl asks Dobby the same questions everyone does. Must I tell everyone who Dobby is?

"I am Dobby."

"I am Alex." Alex is extending her hand towards Dobby! Is she going to hit Dobby? "Dobby, I only want to shake your hand."

"Dobby dare not touch Alex. Alex is Harry Potter's friend!"

"Yeap! Harry and I are the best of friends!" Alex is smiling! Best friend? Does that mean that Harry Potter and Alex are in love? Dobby loves love!

"Dobby is at Alex's service!"

"Oh… thanks. But I really don't need anything now. But if I were to need anything, I'll let you know."

Alex needs things? What if Dobby isn't there to give it to her? How will Dobby help Alex, Harry Potter's best friend?

"Dobby?"

Dobby must help Harry Potter and Alex. Harry Potter and Alex! Dobby knows what to do. Dobby will tell Alex about the Come-and-Go-Room! Then Dobby can help Harry Potter and Alex!

"Dobby can tell Alex where to go when Alex needs something."

"Really?" Alex is looking curiously at Dobby! Dobby must help Alex!

"Dobby knows of the perfect room. The Room of Requirements! It is a room that one can only enter when they really are in need. The room fulfills the needs of the seeker and will only appear sometimes! Dobby knows Alex needs it!"

"Alex does need it Dobby. Thank you! Now I just need to know where this place is."

Oh no, Dobby forgot where house-elves say the Come-and-Go-Room is. Dobby has failed Harry Potter and Alex! Dobby must be punished!

"Dobby? Is this place in the castle?"

YES! Dobby remembers! In the castle! "Yes! Dobby heard it is on the seventh floor."

"And where on the seventh floor can I find it Dobby?"

"Alex must walk past the door three times, thinking about what Alex needs. The entrance is across from the tapestry."

"Tapestry, huh? I know exactly where that is." Alex is smiling! Dobby did good! Dobby helped Harry Potter and Alex! "Thanks Dobby!"

"Dobby's pleasure to be of Alex's service."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! :)<br>So here is the next chapter!  
>Either the next chapter or the one after that will be the announcement of the triwizard contestants.<br>So let's have a guess of who you guys think will be in the tournament? Will it be the same as the book/movie or different?  
>And the POV that I was talking about in the last chapter was Dobby's. Do you guys think I wrote it well? :)<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-Dana1290- Sorry, yeah. I wanted to give Max a small break from the confusion. Also, I wanted to put a little more Harry and Alex in these few chapters. **

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Haha, yeah. But I did make the story characters Harry and Alex for a reason and a category is romance. And I don't think I'll be having a Mikaylah POV just yet. I haven't really had her in the story long enough for me to wanna write her POV. I will definitely do it eventually though.**

**-IsobelFrances- Hahah, yeah. Poor Max.**

_~R~R~R~_

**I appreciate the reviews you guys! Makes me so happy to read them because I feel appreciated for writing the chapter!  
>PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE continue to REVIEW! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	36. S2: A Kiss

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I continue to pull on Harry's arm as we approach the tapestries on the fourth floor. I ignore Harry's questions as I start to think of what I need. I need to tell Harry about Professor Dumbledore being my uncle. I need to tell him because it's killing me inside not to tell anyone. It wasn't amazing for me to tell Harper because she doesn't know how important Professor Dumbledore is. And Max… well he's Max, EVERYTHING amazes him, but he forgets a while later…

"Alex?"

I continue to ignore him as I pace back and forth three times like Dobby explained. Nothing! Uggh. I turn back to Harry in frustration when a sound comes from behind me and Harry looks behind me with his eyes wide. I turn and a smirk forms on my lips when I see what I was looking for. The Room of Requirements.

"What is that?"

"I'll tell you everything once we're inside." I grab onto his arm again and pull him towards the door. Right as we enter I hear a noise on the other side. Did the door disappear? Whatever…

"Okay, we're inside. Now tell me." Harry looks at me expectantly as he takes a seat on the sofa behind him. I also sit down beside him before taking a deep breath.

"Right now the room doesn't matter. We came for a reason. To talk…"

Harry stares at me a while before nodding. "What happened in class today…" He looks away nervously at the floor and starts to play with his glasses. I continue to watch him but he still doesn't say anything. What exactly happened today?

"How about I start? Dad told me something about my mom's family."

"Oh?" Harry look back at me with curiosity. I nod with a smile.

"And you'll NEVER guess who my uncle is!"

"Professor Snape?" I look at him with wide eyes as he looks at me expectantly. Snape? Snape could NEVER be related to me. He's… Snape.

"No. Why would you think that?" I narrow my eyes at him causing him to turn red.

"Sorry, it's just you're his favorite student and you never get in trouble…"

"True… how would Snape influence my getting in trouble?" I raise an eyebrow at him as stares at me curiously. His eyes go wide as a realizing look overcomes his face. Finally.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I nod with a with smirk as he continues to stare at me in shock. "How?"

"He's my uncle, my mom's older brother. That's why he was at my mom and dad's wedding."

"Wow. That explains a lot." Harry rolls his eyes as he leans back.

"What do you mean?" I lean towards him with a glare on my face. He gulps as my face inches towards him.

"I mean… you're like the irresistible cute niece." Cute? Did he just call me cute?

"Do you think that's why Snape lets me get away with stuff too?" I look at him expectantly as he continues to stare at me with wide eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? I look down and realize that I'm almost leaning on him. My face goes hott as I quickly move back, probably a red blush covering my cheeks.

"I think that's why you get away with stuff with everyone…" He looks into my eyes and leans towards me. "You're cute feature and irresistibility works magic on everyone."

I continue to stare into his eyes as he moves closer to me. Before I can even think I'm also leaning towards him so our lips are less than in inch apart; his minty, warm breath blowing against my lips. I know I should be thinking about something, about someone. But I can't… I just can't. All I can think about is how much I want him to remove the space between our lips. He'll realize it soon too… that someone else is to be considered in this factor; but not yet, because he hasn't pulled away. Without thinking I entwine my fingers in his hair and pull his lips towards mine. The moment our lips meet the sweetest feeling fills me, a feeling of want, a feeling of comfort, a feeling I've never felt before with any other guy I've ever kissed. I feel his soft hands move to my cheeks as he deepens the kiss. The perfect kiss with such a perfect guy; no other guys could be as perfect that I know of. No guys I've met anyway, not Ron, not Neville, not Draco, not even Cedric. Cedric… that's what I'm forgetting! I quickly push Harry away, as soon as I look at him I see the shock on his face. I was just kissing Harry when I am dating Cedric! But… then why did it feel so good?

"Alex… I…" before he can continue I stand up and run towards the door. I ignore his pleads for me to stop as I speed away from the seventh floor and towards anywhere where I can be alone.

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I hold my fingers to my lips as Alex disappears from the room. The room I still don't know anything about and the room where I finally kissed Alex. Well… she kissed me first. But then why did she run? I probably ruined out friendship forever by starting the talk about her being cute and irresistible. I'm so stupid! She probably won't ever talk to me again… the only thing I have is the memory of her lips on mine. No! I can't let that happen. I NEED to talk to her! I quickly stand up and head out of the room, determined to make sure I don't lose Alex again.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Where could that stupid house elf be? I've been looking for him all day! It's probably too late anyway, Alex and Harry are probably already are wherever Dobby sent them. Stupid house elf. As I continue down the hall I see a figure running towards me with glasses. Harry? As soon as his eyes meet mine he runs faster but stops when he is standing right in front of me.

"Harry?"

"Have you seen Alex? She and I were hanging out and she left…" Harry looks at me nervously. Did something happen?

"No, I haven't seen her. I was actually just looking for you and her. Dobby told me you two were together.

"Dobby?" Harry looks at me curiously before shaking his head. "I need to go find Alex.

"I would join you but I have already taken a lot of my homework time. I'll be in the library if you need me." Harry nods as he walks away. I guess as long as they aren't alone and together anymore I can go do my homework in the library. But I still wonder… what happened to make Alex run?

~In the Library~

I close the textbook in front of me, relieved that I finally finished the last of the Potions reading for the week. That leaves the rest of the week free for me to focus on other assignments and reading. I might even be able to convince Professor Snape to give me some of the assignments early. Yes, that's good. I look up at the clock and am relieved it's only 8:30PM. I have enough time to take notes on the chapter we are discussing tomorrow in Potions. I could even sticky note some pages if I work fast enough. I start to pull out some supplies from my book bag and spread them on the table.

"Justin?" I stop arranging things on the table and look up to see Ginny standing across from me with her hands behind her back.

"Ginny. What are you doing here so late?" I move my book bag from the chair beside me and motion her to it. She smiles towards me before sitting down on it.

"I couldn't focus on my homework. I had other… things on my mind." Ginny looks down at her hands nervously before looking back up at me with a curious expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Homework." I shrug before pointing towards the stacks of books and papers on the table.

"Then I shouldn't bother you-"

Ginny starts to get up but I grab onto her hand to stop her. She looks down at me with surprise before sitting down, her face turning a little red. "You're fine, I was done."

"Oh." Ginny nods and looks nervously around the library before looking back at me. "So… how was your first day?"

"It wasn't the best day, but I got through it. You?"

"Mine was also… okay. But I-"

"You had things on your mind." I interrupt, giving her a smile. She smiles back weakly before looking down at her hands again. "What things were on your mind, if I may ask?"

"You know… just things." Ginny looks at me with a forced smile.

I watch her as she twirls a few strands of her hair with her index finger, focusing only on the twirling and nothing else. Why do I have a feeling she had a purpose today? And why do I have a feeling I am okay with it? I continue to watch her, my eyes stopping when I finally look at her lips; the lips of the girl who had been on my mind almost the whole summer. And there I was, planning on spending the summer preparing for the new school year, only to have my mind… preoccupied, on a certain redhead.

Before I can think, I am moving my hand to her cheek. The moment my hand touches her cheek, her eyes look up at me in shock. I smile at her warmly as I caress her cheek, she relaxes and smiles back at me.

"Ginny… I've had a lot of things on my mind too."

Ginny stops twirling her hair and locks her eyes with mine. "You have?"

"Yes. One of those things happens to be you… I've been thinking a lot about you."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes light up as she continues to look into my eyes.

"It's been driving me nuts, I've been impatiently waiting for this."

Ginny raises an eyebrow at me as I lean in. "For what?"

I don't answer. I just lean in more until my lips touch hers. As soon as my lips hit hers my mind only focuses on her; the feelings that have been constantly on my mind come pouring out as I deepen the kiss. After a few more amazing seconds, I pull away, still holding my hand to her cheek.

"I guess we both will have a lot more on our minds now." I smile at her before moving my hand to her hands.

"Definitely." She nods before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>Sorry for the delay with posting this. Half the chapter wasn't complete and I've been EXHAUSTED!  
>I was debating whether to post that I wouldn't be posting anything for the rest of the month so I could catch up in writing.<br>I decided not to and ended up finishing this chapter and writing the next chapter of 'History' which will be posted after this.  
>So, a Harry-Alex moment AND a Justin-Ginny moment. What do you think? ;)<br>Sorry there was no Max-Mikayla. They are in development stage still.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Dana1290- Haha, I was about to say YOU DON'T KNOW WHO DOBBY IS? Dobby is awesome, he cause Alex and harry's first kiss!**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Haha, I'll consider putting him again. I had fun writing his POV so much! And I've already decided what I have planned for the triwizard participants, I am SOOO lookinh forward to writing the next chapter which SHOULD be the chapter we find out ;)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thank for the reviews guys!  
>So I LOVE this story but I really feel like its too much for me to write this AND 'History'.<br>So this is a notice, I will be finishing this story up hopefully by the end of the summer.  
>There will probably only be one more season. Because if there is, I know how I wanna end it.<br>But I can't even guarantee that. I was actually planning on ending 'History' but I can't... I love it too much.  
>Anyway, continue to REVIEW PLEASE my awesome readers! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	37. S2: The Champions

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

It's been four days since Alex talked to me, four days since our kiss. I've tried and tried again to get a moment alone with her to talk about our kiss, but she always finds a way to get out of it. She avoids even being around Ron and Hermione so that she can avoid me, she's mostly been with Fred and George. I've asked Justin and he's told me that he hasn't been able to catch a moment with Alex either, but that's most likely because every spare moment he has, he's snogging Ginny. Which explains why Hermione and Ron haven't noticed Alex's behavior; Ron doesn't seem too happy about his little sister dating and Hermione tries to keep Ron from expressing his opinion.

"Harry, let's go! It's time for dinner!" I look up and see Hermione with her hands on her hips as she stands in front of the sofa I'm sitting on in the common rooms.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." I stand up and brush off the dirt on my robes. Hermione smiles as she heads towards the exit of the common rooms. I follow, pretending to listen to Hermione's drabble about Potions until we reach the Great Hall.

"The whole hall is already filled, but it looks like Ron saved a spot for us with Justin, Ginny, Alex, George, and Fred." My eyes shoot towards the end of the table where Alex usually sits. When I see an empty spot between Alex and Ron I start to walk faster. "You seem to be in a hurry to get to dinner now?" I look at Hermione and see her watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're right, there is little room left so I am trying to get a spot for myself." I smile at Hermione before heading towards the seat between Alex and Ron and sitting down. When I sit down I see Fred and George telling a story to the others.

"It was magnificent but Professor Snape docked us two-hundred points." Fred smiles before high-fiving George.

"That's not something you should be proud of." Hermione frowns as she takes a seat beside Ginny.

"YOU would say that Hermione." George says as he rolls his eyes.

"I think it would be a record but nothing Alex can't beat." I smile and look towards Alex. Her eyes meet mine for a brief moment before she turns her head and looks down at her plate.

"True, but that's also not something to be proud of." Justin shakes his head as he narrows his eyes at Alex. I'm about to say something more but the hall goes quiet as Professor Dumbledore walks up to the podium.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I can't even get myself to look up since my eyes met Harry's before dinner. I just continued to stare at my plate while Dumbledore finished his speech. Even during dinner I couldn't get myself to look up or to join in on the conversation everyone was having. Harry tried to include me in the conversation a few times but I was relieved to see that Fred and George were in a talkative mood so they kept interrupting. Now all I want is this stupid choosing of champions to be over so I can return to my room and keep avoiding Harry. Harry. WHY did I kiss you? I have a boyfriend… and I… I like him… right?

As I am about to grab my fork from in front of me I am shocked to see that the table is completely cleared, I look up to see Dumbledore quieting down everyone in the hall. Stupid Triwizard tournament.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for; the champion collection!" Dumbledore moves his arm around the room, dimming all the lights until they are completely off. When they are all off, he turns towards the Goblet of Fire and faces his palms against it. The fire of the goblet turns red before spitting out a small piece of paper. Dumbledore takes it and studies it before looking towards the Durmstrang kids.

"The Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!"

The hall bursts into cheers, mostly those from the Durmstrang student. Victor shakes hands with a few of his friends before standing up and shaking hands with Dumbledore. Dumbledore motions him towards a door but he stops and scans the crowd. His eyes stop when he sees me, he smiles but turns his eyes a little before winking and turning around. I turn around and see Hermione blushing as she stares after him. I am about to ask Hermione about it when I hear the cheers die down.

The flames are pink this time as Dumbledore has his hands on the goblet. A fancier piece of paper flies out this time. Dumbledore catches it and faces the Beauxbatons girls as he reads it.

"The Beauxbaton champion is Fleur Delacour!"

Another burst of cheers come, quieter ones this time because Fleur is not famous like Victor Krum… who I didn't know was famous until I saw him at the match. Fluer also shakes hands with Dumbledore before going towards the door Victor just went through.

As soon as Fleur is gone, I look around and see the attention of the other Hogwarts students are immediately on Dumbledore. That can mean only one thing; it's time to announce the Hogwarts champion. I feel my heart drop a little at the thought. Did Cedric enter like he said he would? Or did he listen to me and not enter? If he did… I don't think I would be able to support him.

"The Hogwarts Champion… Cedric Diggory!"

This time a louder cheer bursts from around me. I feel my nails dig into my palms as I look up and see the figure immerge from the Hufflepuff dining table. He gets pats on the back and gives high-fives as he passes his classmates and smiles as he scans the room. How could he be smiling? He just got entered for his death! He just went off to do exactly what I almost begged him not to do! Does what I think and what I worry about not matter? I feel his eyes watching me from the podium but I don't look up, I look down at the floor and wait for the cheers to die down and the last champion to leave the room.

"Excellent! We now have three champions. By the end of this tournament, one of these champions will be recorded in history and will hold in his or her hand, the Triwizard Cup!" I look up as the gasps around me erupt. My eyes fall on a glass goblet being held by Mr. Crouch. All the fuss over this one item? Cedric would risk us for this?

Suddenly my view to the goblet is blocked by a black cape. I look up to see Snape walking towards Dumbledore with a worried look. I turn my attention towards what he's walking towards to see the Goblet of Fire going crazy as the flames begin to change colors and expand in size.

"What does that mean?" I hear Justin whisper beside me. In hearing his voice, panic runs through my body. Why does this worry me so much? Why do I have such a bad feeling about this? I don't even notice what I grab onto, but I grab onto something with both my hands and hold it tight. I watch as Dumbledore approaches the goblet and raises his hand. Two pieces of paper fly from the flames and land in his hand; he looks around in worry before reading both.

"Harry Potter and Justin Bl-Russo!"

I feel my heart completely shatter in hearing those two names. Harry Potter and Justin Black. They are going to be part of the Triwizard Tournament? They could die? This can't happen! It's a TRI-wizard tournament, last time I checked there were already THREE champions. So why was my brother and someone I care about so much also chosen?

"Harry Potter and Justin Russo!" I hear it again and I feel my head go a little light. This can't be happening.

"Harry, go!"

"I can't."

"Justin, get up."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

Before I can make out the voices of the question-askers or hear Harry and Justin's answers, I feel myself fall and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

I look at my sister who is now holding my hand like her life depends on it. What could be wrong now, all of a sudden? She has been so busy the past few days that she has no time for me and now she's grabbing onto my hand with such worry that I've never seen before in my life. I need to calm her down, she looks like she's about to have a complete emotional breakdown.

"Harry Potter and Justin Bl-Russo!"

I freeze when I hear my name. Why do I hear my name? And Harry's name? I look up to see Professor Dumbledore looking towards us with a serious expression as he holds two pieces of paper in his hands. That could only mean one thing… Harry and I are… but it can't be! I feel the grip on my hand tighten and I look at Alex to see the pain and shock on her face apparent. Alex? She looks so… broken.

"Harry Potter and Justin Russo!"

Wait! They can't really expect us to participate in this, can they? I look at Harry and see him also watching Alex with worry and then looking up at me.

"Harry, go!" Hermione whisper from across the table.

"I can't." I look at Harry and now notice Alex's other hand clutching onto his hand.

"Justin, get up." Ginny says as she takes my free hand.

"I can't." I look at both girls and see the confusion in their eyes as they look at us. I feel the hold on my hand loosen and a small emptiness start to fill me by the loss of my sister's hand.

"Alex!"

I look beside me and am shocked to see Alex unconscious as Harry supports him. Panic fills me as I support Harry in holding my sister. Gasps surround us and immediately we are surrounded by professors.

"Justin, Harry, follow Crouch to the back room. Severus, take Alex to the infirmary now. Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley will accompany you."

Professor Dumbledore's commanding voice has everyone acting fast. I want to protest but when my eyes meet the headmaster's I gulp in fear and walk straight to the door the other three champions went through. The sound of all the panicky voices begin to fade and all I can hear is Harry's footsteps behind me. But I can't think about this tournament right now, about how Harry and I got entered and chosen, all I can think about is Alex. Will she be okay, why has she been avoiding me, and more importantly, what just happened to her?

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS!<br>Another chapter of ENWIS, another chapter of surprises :)  
>Yeap, Justin AND Harry are going to be in the triwizard tournament.<br>I'm surprised no one guessed because I did mention that he would have a bigger role in this one.  
>But poor Alex :( Who is she gonna root for? Justin, Cedric, or Harry?<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- I'm sure its many people's fav chapter cuz its what everyone was waiting for :)**

**-HarryHermioneEdwardBella- They aren't together yet BUT they kissed and Alex is confused with her relationship. Hopefully that will lead to them being together, I don't know when yet but they will :)**

**-Dana1290- Sorry, again no Mikayla or Max. I didn't have anything for them since it was the champion announcement. Careful, don't be breaking expensive stuff. I'd freak if something happened to my laptop or flash drive, cuz my laptop has ENWIS and my flash drive had 'History'.**

**-Rawr101- Thanks, thats so sweet! And thanks for reviewing! **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for the reviews my readers, I was happy to see the new reviewer! :)  
>PLEASE continue to REVIEW PLEASE! Love ya guys! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	38. S2: Champion Aftermath

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

As I follow Justin into the room that the other champions are in, the realization of what just happened hits me. I'm going to be a part of the Triwizard Tournament. But how? Is it really even possible? I am too young! I see the eyes of the other three champions go wide then turn to confusion as Justin and I approach them. Seconds later, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall enter with the headmasters of the other schools following. Before anyone can say anything, Professor Dumbledore rushes towards me and grabs me by the collar.

"Did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No sir." I gulp as I stare into his eyes. He watches me with an analyzing look before letting go and moving towards Justin and grabbing onto his collar.

"Did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

Justin shakes his head with a fearful look on his face; he opens his mouth only to let it close again in fear. Professor Dumbledore doesn't waste his time looking at Justin; he lets him go and takes a step away from us.

"It seems as if someone entered both your names into the Goblet of Fire, and you both have been chosen to compete alongside our other three champions."

"But Albus, you can't really be serious. They're just children!" Professor McGonagall gives him a worried look, Professor Dumbledore looks up at her and shakes his head.

"There is nothing we can do, the Goblet has chosen it's champions."

"This is preposterous! They cannot compete!" Justin flinches beside me as the Durmstrang Headmaster angrily comes forward.

"You know the rules, once you are chosen as a champion, you cannot turn back!" Mr. Crouch steps towards him with a stern look.

"But-"

"What is wrong Igor? Are you afraid that two young children are capable of beating your champion?" Albus looks curiously at him. I look at the others in the room and see them also waiting for a response. Finally after a minute, he responds.

"Of course not! But do not expect that my champion will be sympathetic to their age."

"We wouldn't want it any other way." Professor Dumbledore smiles at him before turning away and exiting the room.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Harry and I almost run out of the room when Professor McGonagall dismisses us. As soon as we head out of the room and are in the hallways, we immediately notice the glares and remarks by the rest of the students. I look at Harry and see him shake his head and motion me to continue running. I am relieved when I see the door to the infirmary. I look at Harry with a smile before sprinting inside. As soon as I am through the door, I notice five redheads surrounding a bed.

"Alex!" I rush towards the five of them and push past the twins, smiling when I see my sister sitting upright on the bed. When she sees me, her eyes go wide before I see the look of anger that flashes on her face.

"What do you want?" Alex says in almost a crude way. I want to flinch from the harshness in her voice, but decide that she is only angry that she wasn't the one to be in the tournament.

"Alex. I was so worried that something happened to you! I was scared the moment I saw you unconscious beside me. I would have gotten here sooner but Mr. Crouch had this long speech to give to the champions and when it was over we had to wait to be excused by Professor McGonagall. I-"

"Save it!" I look into Alex eyes and see the seriousness in them as she looks at me.

"Alex, Justin was-" Harry starts but is shushed by Alex who holds up her hand in front of us.

"I don't want to hear it! How could you guys just go off and enter the tournament like this? You both told me you had no interest in this!" Alex almost screams as she finishes. She looks at both of us expectantly.

What can I say? That I have no idea how this happened? She would never believe me. But if I say nothing, she'll think that I am too ashamed of myself to answer. So what do I do? How to I make my sister not angry at me?

"Alex. Look, you don't understand-"

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I felt my heart drop when I heard your names! YOU BOTH COULD DIE!" I see the tears form in Alex's eyes as she says the last word. I try to reach towards her but she swats my hand away. Before anyone can do or say anything else, Alex jumps off the bed and runs out of the infirmary.

"ALEX!" I look up and see Hermione and Ginny run after her. When I look at Harry, I see the sadness in his eyes that I know is looking right at him.

~In the Hallways~

"Justin! Justin! HEY JUSTIN!" I turn around finally, giving up, since ignoring everyone wasn't going to work. I'm relieved when I see Max sprinting towards me.

"Max!"

"Justin! Man, I have been looking for you everywhere!" Max stops when he reaches me and bends over slightly with his hands on his knee to catch his breath.

"Well… you found me." I begin to tap my foot, getting impatient with my younger brother.

"Right… so there are A LOT of people who are not happy with you and Harry.

"I see that." I roll my eyes and fold my hands over my chest.

"Well… I'm just letting you know, I am not angry with you. I am actually rooting for you both!" Max's lips spread into a big smile as he looks at me.

I can't help but smile myself, happy to see the first friendly look since the announcement of the champions. After Alex left the infirmary, Ginny and Hermione chasing after her, Harry and I got some snide remarks from Ron, Fred, and George. Ron was angrier with Harry though; Fred and George were just irritated with the both of us because when they tried to enter the tournament, it didn't work out for them. Though… I wouldn't say their anger is justified, being that Harry and I have no idea how our names were entered in the cup in the first place.

"Thanks Max." I smile back. "Hey, so have you seen Alex around?"

"No. Actually, I was about to head to the infirmary to see her when I saw you heading away from that direction. Is she okay?"

I forgot, Max wasn't even in the infirmary when I got there. Wonder where he was. "Hey Max, where were you after Alex fainted?"

"I was going to head after them, but everyone was sent to their rooms for an hour, just to calm things down. Then we were all set free to roam the castle again. Alex?" I can see the worry in Max's eyes as he looks at me, and the desperation in his voice is also very noticeable.

"I think she's fine. I saw her; she was capable of running out of the infirmary…which she did."

"SHE WHAT?" Max's eyes go wide as he looks at me.

"She is kind of upset with Harry and me… for being part of the tournament. Not that we can help it…"

Max looks at me with a worried expression before taking a step back. "Alex is upset with you? Good luck… But I wonder what happened back there, like… why did she faint? Anyway, I need to get a book from the library so my friends and I can finish our project, I'll catch you later. Bye Justin!"

"Bye." I barely get out the bye as I think about what Max said. Why did Alex faint? It's not like she is the one entering the tournament, if she was though, she'd probably be skipping with joy. But it was Harry and I who were entered. We are the ones who have to take the risk. So why was Alex the one freaking out about it?

Alex's POV

The warm sun tingling on my skin is what wakes me up. I open my eyes, expecting to find myself lying on my comfy, trendy bed in the apartment over Waverly Place, but instead, I find myself in an unfamiliar room on an unfamiliar bed. The atmosphere makes me remember I am supposed to be at Hogwarts, but this… this doesn't look like Hogwarts. Where am I? I slowly sit up and scan the room, still wondering how I even got here. Where is this place? I carefully study the room, with the hope of finding the tiniest clue to help me realize how I got here. Crème floors, caramel-colored walls, gold and purple curtains with a bed comforter of the same color and design. A simple desk with… a computer? Is that possible; am I not in Hogwarts anymore? No, I couldn't have left Hogwarts. But then, where could I be? I like the room, it's so eerie, kind of a room I'd enjoy living in, except, I don't know where I am, which only worries me. I take a look-over of the room one more time before my eyes fall on a piece of paper on the desk. I walk over to it and immediately notice it's a note written by me. And then, I know where I am.

_You're where you desire to be. –Alex._

* * *

><p><strong>HI!<br>I am SOOO SOOO SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER!  
>For those who read 'History' you already know that I haven't had internet in my new house so I couldn't post.<br>SO I couldn't post ENWIS either, though I did find the chance to post a chapter of 'History' I apologize I couldn't do the same for ENWIS  
>But I've written 5 chapters since then, ready to post soon! The next few chapters will have all Justin, Alex, and Harry POVs and one Max POV.<br>I will get to writing more Max POVs soon after that AND I will finally get around to the actual triwizard tournament!  
>Anyway, does anyone have a prediction as to where Alex is? There are technically two answers ;)<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Unexpected, right? But as you can see... that's not what happens. Wonder who will change her mind ;)**

**-Hershey- Thanks. And as for your comment, we'll see what happens ;)**

**-Dana1290- Hey! Sorry the next few chapters don't have Max and Mikayla, rarely even their appearance... there is ONE Max POV but no Mikayla in it, though I was considering it. I'm trying to put some focus on those three for right now, I will make sure to put some Max and Mikayla soon though. I want to go a little slow on those two because they are only second year. **

**-Hayley Granger- Yeap, who knows who she really loves, she doesn't LOL. And yeah I feel bad I'm ignoring them, but they're young. They'll get their moment. I mean, i know what I want for their story, just there is SOO much Harry, Alex, and Justin. **

**-kyella0203- Thanks. One of the greater reasons I wrote ENWIS was the bro-sis relationship.**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks you guys for your constant support through the reviews, LOVE YOU GUYS FOR IT!  
>Continue to REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	39. S2: Lost Gryffindor

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I come down to the common room to find everyone in the room in a buzz. At first I think it's the excitement of the upcoming Triwizard tournament and their hatred of Justin and myself for being a part of it, but then I see the worry in some of my fellow Gryffindor's eyes. I scan the room until I find Justin, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and the twins, sitting with sullen looks by the fireplace. I walk over to them, avoiding the nasty looks by others as I walk by and take a seat beside Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

Ginny is the first to look up, her eyes bloodshot. "You haven't heard Harry?"

"Heard what?"

Justin is the one to look at me this time. "Alex is missing."

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

No one has heard from Alex since she disappeared from the infirmary yesterday. After my talk with Max, I returned to Gryffindor Tower with the hope of talking to my sister. When I arrived, I only found the concerned looks of Ginny and Hermione. They apparently had lost Alex and assumed that she ran to her room, when they arrived here, they learned that she never came. The twins entered a few minutes later so we spent the remainder of the night looking for Alex until it was past curfew. Once we reached curfew and there was still no sign of Alex, I had no other choice but to talk to Professor McGonagall. She immediately called in Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, who had the school on lockdown until Alex was found. This started last night at eleven, now it's the next day and we are nearing ten. It's been almost eleven hours since my sister went missing. I would say the upside is that my classes are all cancelled for the day and it is Friday, but it doesn't make me feel any better, the fact remains, my sister is missing.

"What could be taking them so long?" I look up and see the nervous expression on Harry's face. He was the last to know, everyone was too worried to inform him. And since he's found out, he's been as nervous as myself.

"They'll find her soon." I feel softness on my hand and look up to see Ginny holding them to her cheek. "She'll be okay."

"I hope so."

"Does… does he know?" As soon as Harry asks this, I know who he is speaking of. Dad. Of course dad knows, I told him immediately after I told Professor McGonagall. He insisted coming here to see her, t I begged him not to for his own safety. I'm kind of unsure if he's going to even listen.

"Yes he does, he really wants to be here."

"He can't!" Harry looks up at me with wide eyes. He understands the risk as much as I do.

"I convinced him not to but I don't know if he plans on listening or not. He just wants to see Alex okay. He was pretty angry when I told him… and it didn't make it any better that I mentioned out participation in the Triwizard tournament before this."

"You did what?" Harry looks at me, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"I told him, I couldn't not tell him! It's the only way to explain why Alex ran off like that."

"But we don't even know if Alex ran away herself, so telling Sirius Black that, is not the right thing to do." Hermione looks at Harry then at me. When his eyes meet mine, I see regret flash on her face, I realize my expression must have turned panicky when she said this because she quickly opens her mouth to continue. "Not that we can say that she's hurt either! Alex is a sneaky one!"

"Alex isn't brainless enough to get herself kidnapped!" Fred and George both say at the same time.

"But she is a magnet for trouble…" Ron says, not looking up. He hasn't really spoken much to me since yesterday, though he has been with us all morning.

"Let's not think negative! Alex is okay, she'll be back here soon and we'll all be mad at her for making us worry! Right Justin?" Ginny gives my hand a squeeze as she looks at me with an encouraging look. I smile and nod before looking at my friends.

"Right now, all we can do is think positive."

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

I try for the twenty-fifth time to leave the Hufflepuff common rooms but instead hit an invisible wall. Why can't I go through? I've already missed my first three classes AND it's nearing lunch! I kick the invisible wall once before turning around to see and amused Theo watching me.

"How long have you been there?"

"I've been watching you try to pass the force field for the past half hour. Was it necessary for you to try getting through it every three minutes?" Theo raises an eyebrow at me.

"I've tried passing the entrance twenty-five times…"

Theo shakes his head before motioning me over to the couches by the fireplace. "I guess it's not surprising, you are Max… Why were you trying to leave anyway? There's no point trying, the school is on lockdown."

Lockdown? When did this happen? And why didn't someone tell me this twenty-five attempts to leave this place ago? "Where is everyone?"

"Sleeping in. We don't get a lot of chances to sleep in like this." Theo glances around the room cautiously before leaning towards me. "I heard some Gryffindor girl went missing yesterday and she hasn't been found yet. Professor Dumbledore keeps doing a sweep of the castle to find her."

"Keeps doing it? Meaning he's already done it once?"

"A few times. Wonder what's so special about this Gryffindor girl, if it was Harry Potter than it would be obvious why, he's stickin' HARRY POTTER! But the girl who's lost is just some random girl…"

"If Professor Dumbledore is so concerned to find her, I doubt she's some random girl."

Theo shrugs and leans back. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she's some relative of his or something… though I highly doubt that. Professor Dumbledore only has a brother and a sister, neither of whom had any kids."

As soon as he says this worry begins to fill me, because what he doesn't know is that Professor Dumbledore's sister has a son and a daughter, meaning he has a niece and nephew. What makes it worse is that his niece is a student here, a Gryffindor, one who happen to have disappeared yesterday. But she must have been found, right?

"Max. You look pale, you okay?" I look back at Theo and see the concern on his face as he watches me.

Am I okay? I don't know. I would probably be better if I knew where my sister is right at this moment. But I don't. So I can't even be sure that the missing Gryffindor is my sister. And if she is… what will I do? How will I find her? And who will console Justin?

"Max Russo." I turn my head and am surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common rooms with professor Snape behind him.

"Yes." I gulp, the panic running faster through my body when I see the worry in his eyes that pop out from the serious expression on his face. He nods at Professor Snape who steps forward and grabs onto Theo's collar, pulling him towards the boys rooms. I look back and see Professor Dumbledore sitting across from me.

"Max, I just have a few questions for you."

"Okay."

"When was the last time you saw Alex?" He's asking about Alex, could this mean what I think? "Max?"

"Uhhh, I saw her when she fainted during the Triwizard Champion announcement." I wanted to see her at the hospital, but she left before I could find her. And after that, it was just too late so I returned to the Hufflepuff common rooms.

"And had Alex ever mentioned any enemies or places she enjoyed going when she wanted to be alone?" Professor Dumbledore looks at me with an almost hopeful expression.

"No she didn't, not in Hogwarts anyway. She never told me of any spots she likes either."

His expression returns to its seriousness. He nods towards me before looking away. I look towards the same place and see Professor Snape come from the boy's rooms with Cedric in tow.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is this about?" Cedric comes forward and looks from him to me in confusion.

I look back at Professor Dumbledore and see the color drain from his face as he looks between is. "We are here to find some clues as to the whereabouts of Alex Russo."

"Why?"

"Because, no one has seen Alex since yesterday, she's missing."

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>****As always lately, I apologize for the late post. I didn't post because I didn't wanna post a chapter w/o posting a chapter of 'History' and I didn't have time to to write that. And when I finally did, it was midnight and I was too tired to post and worked ALL day the next day. But finally both will be up!  
>So unlike normal, I didn't proofread this chapter so it's probably a mess, please let me know if you see any errors, I'll fix it ASAP.<br>Anyway, Alex is still missing. Where do you think she is and who do you think she's gonna see there ;)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-kyella0203- Triwizard championship is in a few chapters, promise! And good guess, wait and see in the next chapter... I think, lol.**

**-Dana1290- Who knows, we'll find out later why. And make your guess, I THINK the next chapter you'll find out.**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Yeap it has, it should get cleared up soon with the help of someone ;)**

**-Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi- Whenever they see each other, she is missing right now. And why don't you guess where she desires to be?**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks my wonderful readers for you support through the reviews.  
>Continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	40. S2: Daddy's Little Girl

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

A smile spreads on my face as I scan the room again, then throw myself back on the bed. This isn't exactly where I desire to be, BUT it's as close as I'll get. I'll take it! I look around the room from the bed, my smile widening by the minute. This is amazing! It's… it's… PERFECT! But how did he get it almost like how I would do it myself? It's like he read my mind! Everything is how I'd want it, everything is here. This is what I desire, to be in the room that my dad made me in our house! I wonder if I can get to the rest of the house from here?

I jump off the bed and head towards the normal-looking door in the room. When I open it, I am surprised to find myself in the hallway of a house. Could this be the hallway to the house dad got us? I walk slowly down the hallway, smiling as I see pictures of Justin and me on the walls. I stop when I am in front of small table with pictures of mom, dad, and two babies. It's us! Dad even has pictures of us when we were together! I can't believe I'm here! I wonder what the living room looks like. I turn away from the pictures and am about to head towards the stairs when I hear talking from the bedroom closest to the stairs. I walk carefully towards it and smile when I recognize who it is.

"Remus, I have no idea what to do. I don't care what risk it will be, I HAVE to know where she is."

What is he talking to Lupin about?

"Justin only told me that he hasn't seen her since yesterday. He assumes Albus is going to look for her but I don't care! I want to make sure she is okay myself!

He talked to Justin? But who are they looking for? I take another step towards the door so I can see him. My dad, standing with his back facing me as he looks out the window and holds and old-looking phone to his ear. Joy fills me as I watch my father run a hand through his hair and nod as he listens to whatever is being said on the phone.

"I know Remus, but I don't care! I need to know that Alex is okay!"

Me? He's looking for me? WAIT, he wants to risk coming to the school to find me?

"Dad! You can't go to Hogwarts!" I jump into the room without another thought.

Dad quickly turns around and I smile wide when I see his face. My smile fades when I see his bloodshot eyes as he looks at me. His expression shows shock before it turns to relief.

"Remus. I'll call you back." Dad puts the phone down slowly, watching as he does this, then looks back at me with worry. I watch as he takes a few steps towards me, a hint of curiousness in his eyes.

"Dad? What's up with you?" His eyes go wide and before we know it, I'm in his arms, both of us sobbing in our embrace. I let the tears I'd been holding back every time I saw him in the mirror finally fall. I'm with my dad. I'm finally with my dad!

"Alex. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought… I was thinking the worst!" He pulls away from our embrace and puts his hands on my shoulders. "You are okay, right?"

"Of course dad." I smile, happy to see his concern for me and hoping seeing me smile will ease his worry.

"Where did you go? How did this happen? How did you get here? Why didn't you tell Justin? What-"

I quickly hold my hand over his mouth, giggling as I see his eyes go wide. "Dad, one question at a time." I remove my hand as he thinks of what to say.

"Alex. I-" He stops as I see his eyes water and he chokes on his words. I frown a little and look at him with an annoyed expression.

"Dad, I don't want to see you sad, I'm fine. I was never in any danger!"

"Then where were you?"

Where was I? Was I in my room or was I in the room of requirements? I just don't know…

"Alex?"

"Oh. Sorry. Umm… I think I was in the Room of Requirements? I'm not really sure, I just know I somehow ended up in my room. I've been there since last night and fell asleep. This morning I woke up and realized where I was so I decided to explore the house. I didn't know I was in the actual house."

"YOU WERE HERE ALL NIGHT?" Disbelief flickers on his face as he looks at me. Hmm… maybe if I wasn't so upset last night I would have gone passed that door and found dad. He wouldn't have been worried, and I wouldn't have to keep getting these reactions from him.

"Yes?"

"Alex! Alex, I have been worried sick about you since yesterday night! It's late afternoon! Alex, your brother is going mad waiting for you to be found, and who knows what search party Albus has going on back in Hogwarts. Alex!"

"Sorry dad, I… I was just so upset. He entered the tournament! HE AND HARRY! THEY COULD DIE!" I look away as I say the last words. I feel my shoulder being let go and my hands be taken instead as dad leads me to his bed and sits me down beside him.

"Alex… I don't know what to tell you. Do you really think Justin and Harry wanted to be a part of the Triwizard Tournament?" I look into his eyes and see him watching me with analytical eyes.

"Yes." He narrows his eyes at me. "Maybe… fine NO! Justin is too much of a wimp and Harry doesn't want any more attention on him without being 'The Boy who Lived.'" I look away, embarrassed for giving in to his expressions.

"Alex. I know this is hard to see your brother and close friend in danger and you can't do anything about it. But, why don't you try to see this through their eyes. They don't want to be a part of this tournament Alex, I'm sure Justin and Harry are as scared for themselves as you are for them, maybe more."

Damn, he's right. But I guess parents are always right… stupidness.

"Alex?"

I sigh and look at him again. "So what should I do?"

"Be there for them. Your brother and Harry need you now more than they need anyone else. Your strength is their strength; they'll be strong and get passed this if you only support them."

"I guess you're right. Dammit, no. You ARE right. Why are parents always right?"

Dad chuckles and shakes his head at me. "It's part of our job description."

I roll my eyes and hop off the bed. When I look at him I see him watching me with curiosity.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to school to support Harry and Justin." I smile at him, he returns the smile as he stand up.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the house?"

I shake my head which causes him to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'll wait for Harry and Justin to also be here. So we can look at the house together. Are their rooms also done?"

"Yes they are, you like your room?"

"Nope." I shake my head with a serious expression on my face. My dad looks at me with confusion as I smile at him again. "I love it!"

"I knew you would." Dad chuckles as he wraps an arm around my shoulder and starts leading me out of his room and down the hall. When we reach my room, he opens it and signals me inside.

"You won't come in?"

"I don't know how the Room of Requirements works, so let's just keep me out of your room until that random door disappears." I look behind me and notice the strange-looking door on the other side of the room.

"I was hoping you didn't install that door there."

"Come on, give me a little credit, I can't be that bad an interior designer."

"We'll see what I have to say once I see the rest of the house." I smirk as he shakes his head.

"I will hear from all three of you then, my son, my godson, and my little girl."

"I'm not so little dad." I roll my eyes.

"To me you'll always be my little girl."

I wrap my arms around his waist one more time in a tight hug before pulling slightly away. He smiles at me before planting a light kiss on my forehead and stepping away.

"I love you Alex. Be there for your brother and Harry."

"I love you too dad! And don't think you'll be alone that much now that I know how to visit you!"

Dad shakes his head as he chuckles. "I wouldn't count on it. Goodye Alex."

I wave a little as I step back towards the random door and he closes the door to my room. I take a deep breath as I turn around and put my hand on the doorknob. Time to face whatever is to be faced at Hogwarts. Here goes nothing. I close my eyes as I turn the knob, ready to face whatever trouble I'm in once I'm back at school.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>I think it's been a while since I did a full chapter of Alex's POV. Guess there won't be a full chapter like this for a while LOL.  
>Not SO exciting, but I wanted Alex to see her dad, so this is what happened :)<br>And I know you HP fans must be like... that's not how the Room of Requirements works! I know... but its my fanfic. *Shrugs* Sorry.  
>And 'History' readers, did you guys by any chance read the new chapter? Well then... READ IT! :)<strong>

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Kinda Sirius to the rescue, he saved the bro-sis and Alex-Harry relationships. **

**-Konoha's Hanyou Kunoichi- HEY! You were right, she wanted to see her dad, awesome!**

**-Kyella0203- Not chilling out, crying, but at least after she got to see her dad. What's to come when she's bag at Hogwarts, we'll see...**

**-Dana1290- Guessing time over. I do know I wrote a Max POV that includes Mikayla, its short, but its there :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your guys's support through your reviews, favs, and follows. PLEASE continue to fav & follow and of course REVIEW PLEASE! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


	41. S2: Found Gryffindor

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

When I open the door, I am surprised to find myself alone on the seventh floor. This area of the seventh floor usually isn't that crowded, but there are always a few people walking around. And dad said it was only late afternoon so it can't be past curfew. Maybe everyone is having dinner in the Great Hall? I should check.

I head towards the Great Hall, hearing gasps from the painting as I pass them. What is up with these freaks? When I am finally at the Great Hall, I push it slightly open and find that not one person is there. What the heck? There are ALWAYS people in the Great Hall before and after dinner until curfew hits. It can't be that late… can it? I guess the next place to go is Gryffindor Tower… damn, I walked all the way here. SO MUCH WORK!

As I walk towards Gryffindor Tower, I start to become irritated with the whispers by the people in the paintings. I scowl at them and make angry faces, which hushes a few of them, but some of the others just scowl back. When I finally reach the entrance to Gryffindor tower, the Fat Lady is staring at me with wide eyes. What is up with these STUPID paintings?

"Let me in Fat lady."

She stares at me a while, still not saying anything. I snap my finger and she finally snaps out of her trance. "Password."

"Wigglyworm."

She nods at my correct answer and the door flies open. I shake my head as I walk through the door. Once the door is closed behind me, I look up, noticing the silence, what I see is a bunch of Gryffindor's staring at me like they see a ghost. What is up with these reactions by EVERYONE?!

"Alex!"

I look towards the fireplace to see my brother standing up, staring at me with relieved puffy eyes. Was he crying? Before I can say anything, he runs over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Alex. My god, I am so happy to see you! I thought… I thought something happened. I was so worried that you were hurt. Alex, I am so, so, so sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to. Alex. PLEASE say something!"

He pulls away and looks into my eyes with panic. Its then that I realize that he was crying for me. He thought I was hurt, and he blames himself. But it's not his fault, it's mine, for overreacting.

"Justin, I'm okay. I just was out of my mind and needed to get away. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Justin stares at me in disbelief and a smile spreads on his lips before he pulls me back into his arms and I hear him sniffling. What. A. Dork. I awkwardly pat his back a few times before pulling away.

"Someone needs to tell Professor Dumbledore she's back." I look up and see Hermione stepping forward. Her eyes are also a little puffy as she watches us with a smile.

I look back at Justin and see him nodding at her. "You're right Hermione; Ginny and I will go."

Justin takes my hand and gives it a squeeze before taking Ginny's hand and leaving the room. As soon as they're gone, the Common Rooms return to its buzz of normality, some people go up to their rooms while others sit down and start on homework or talking to their friends. I walk over to the fireplace and the seat Ginny was occupying before.

"Bloody hell Alex, you had us thinking you were dead or something." I smirk when I see Hermione whack Ron across the head.

"We were not thinking that Ron! We were worried she was hurt! NO ONE thought she was dead!"

"Ow! I didn't think telling Alex that I was worried for her would earn me a whack on the head." Ron rubs his head a while before standing up. "I'm going to assume the lockdown is over, I'm headed to the Great Hall to find some food."

"You can't just go without permission!" Hermione jumps up.

"Well I am." Ron shakes his head with annoyance before heading out of the room. Hermione watches him in disbelief before angrily following.

I look around me and realize that Harry and I are the only ones left. Justin and Ginny are off to talk to Professor Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione are heading to the Great Hall, and the Twins are starting a game of chess. I look over at Harry and find him watching me with curiosity, as soon as our eyes meet, I see him blush and I feel the heat on my own face.

"Hey." I look down at my hands for a second before looking at him again.

"Hi."

"Were you also worried that I was hurt." It comes out of my mouth before I can stop it. I look down, the heat returning to my cheeks.

"Of course, I'm glad to see you're okay."

"I am okay, I… I was where we were the other day."

I finally look back up at him from under my bangs. He looks down at his hands as he plays with them nervously. I wait for him to speak, I'm about to say something but he interrupts me.

"We need to talk Alex." He looks at me and his eyes meet mine as he says my name.

"I know, and we will, just not now." I stand up, hearing the commotion coming from outside the Tower. Looks like Dumbledore is here, I assume I am in huge trouble.

"Later?"

"I promise." I nod, no longer paying attention to him as the door to the Common Room swings open.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Alex and I sit quietly in the two seats across from Professor Dumbledore's. After Ginny and I found him and Professor Snape by the Hufflepuff common rooms, we told them about Alex showing up. They immediately led the way to the Gryffindor common rooms, when we were there, they took Alex and I straight to his office. Now we sit here quietly, waiting for whatever Professor Dumbledore has to say.

"Alex… it was very dangerous what you did, disappearing for such a long time. Do you understand why this could be dangerous?"

I look at Alex; she looks like she is considering what to say. Hopefully she decides to respond in the least Alex way.

"I could have been found by someone dangerous and nobody would have saved me because no one knew where I was. Also, the school is the safest place to be right now."

Professor Dumbledore nods with a surprised look then puts his hand to his beard, scratching it in a way that makes it seem he is considering what to say next.

"Alex, Justin, you both know why you are here under the 'Russo' name, am I correct?"

I nod and look to Alex and see her doing the same.

"The you both should know that your safety is of outmost importance to me."

"For that reason and other reasons. " My eyes go wide as Alex mumbles this a little too loudly.

I look to Professor Dumbledore and see him looking at Alex with a look of curiosity and shock. The expression turns to amusement as he shakes his head.

"Not one to keep mum, are you? You're just like Arianna I must say; you don't just have her looks. Who told you, your father's cousin Jerry or your father himself?"

That one puts Alex in shock. Her mouth now hangs wide open as she tries to think of what to say.

"I know you both keep in touch with your father, and as Justin knows, I would ever throw an innocent man to the stakes." I nod, remembering how he was the one who helped Hermione, Harry, and I save my dad.

He looks at Alex with a smile. "You're growing to be as beautiful as your mother every day, but I see your father's spirit is in you, try to keep that a little under wraps, could get you into a lot of trouble."

Alex nods towards him with a smile as she stands up, I also stand up and nod towards Professor Dumbledore. "Your great knowledge is no less than your mother's Justin, keep that up."

I nod again and just as I'm about to grab into Alex's arm, she throws off the headmaster and myself by surprise by running over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Thanks Uncle Dumbledore!"

When she pulls away, she grabs onto my arms and starts pulling me out of the room. I look back and see Professor Dumbledore standing there, a mix of joy and shock on his face.

~In Quad~

"Alright Alex, what gives? Tell me why you aren't mad anymore and where you were last night." I look at Alex with a serious expression as we both sit down under the tree in the quad. Alex's eyes light up as she looks at me.

"You'll never believe me, I swear you wouldn't!" She says excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

Alex looks around before scooting closer to me. "I was in my room since last night; I didn't even know it until I woke up a few hours ago. Then I left my room and I… I SAW DAD!"

I look at my sister with sympathy, she's finally lost it. She thinks that she went to see dad. No wonder, the girl has gone completely mad.

"Don't look at me like that." Alex says angrily as she looks at me with a scowl. "I really saw him, he and I talked and he offered to give me a tour of the house but I told him I'd wait to tour it with you and Harry. It's only because of him that I'm not angry at your guys anymore."

What if she's telling the truth, but how? "Alex-"

She interrupts me before I can continue. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I saw dad, and now because of this, I know how we can go visit him more often. Harry, you, and I can go see our dad whenever we want to!" Alex smiles wide.

"Alex, this isn't a joke, you really saw him?" I don't even mind the desperation in my voice.

"Yes, I saw him, he looks great Justin, and so does the house so far. Our house Justin, where we are going to live with dad."

A smile spreads on my lips as I pull my sister forward into a hug, She returns the hug, just as happy to know that I believe here. We can see dad. Whenever!

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA! :)<br>Sorry, long time no post, work and getting sick and visiting family got in the way and I had NO time to write or even touch my laptop actually.  
>But last night when I got home I promised myself I'd post a chapter today for both stories so 'History' will updated in a little while after I edit it.<br>But yeah... anyone excited for Alex and Harry who are FINALLY gonna talk! That's coming up I THINK in the next chapter! :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Kyella0203- Guess she got caught some slack, he was more concerned for her safety and knowing where she was.**

**-Dana1290- Yeap, the father daughter moment fixed things, but what is to come when she talks to Harry? **

**-ElektraB- Thanks! And here you go, posted :)**

**-JHABEA143- Yeah their loves story is definitely the cutest. And thanks, you'll have to wait and see what's up with 'History'**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Thanks Toni! And that's awesome, hope you're liking my story! :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks guys for the reviews, haven't gotten so many reviews for this story but the review turnout for the last chapter was awesome!  
>Continue to be supportive and awesome also continue to REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	42. S2: Choosing Me

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

I feel like I've been tricked by Alex because she hasn't really talked to me since yesterday in the Common Rooms. Does she really plan on talking to me about our kiss? I believe it less and less because she's acted all day like there is only normality between us. Our classes are over for the day and it's nearing dinner. All I can think is to find Alex so we can talk before then, because once dinner hits, it will become late and I'll have to wait another day.

I look down at the watch on my wrist, its fifteen minutes until dinner. Will fifteen minutes be enough time to find her and talk to her? I'm about to head towards a corner when I feel a hand grab onto my wrists and pull me into a room. I hear the closing of a door and scan a dark room until my eyes find the only light source, two candles places on separate side tables surrounding a sofa. I look around me and realize I am in the unused classroom on the fifth floor, the one that occasionally the first years get locked into. As I scan the room, my eyes fall on a figure in the shadows.

"Hello?"

"Hey." I know immediately who it is and I feel my heart race. Alex.

"Alex?"

"Why don't we sit?" I see her hand motion to the sofa. I walk towards it, watching as she emerges from the shadows and joins me on the couch. I can't help but smile when I see her face, her cute face that had me liking her from the moment I saw her. The face that had me sure that she was different… in a good way.

"I was thinking you were avoiding me."

"Nope." She shakes her head as she turns herself so she is facing me. "Not avoiding, just trying to act normal, I didn't want anyone to think anything of it."

Think anything of it? So she doesn't want anyone knowing we kissed? Is she here to tell me she doesn't feel the same way for me?

"Harry, I've thought a lot about this, about us, and I came to a conclusion. Harry… I can't break up with Cedric."

There is it, exactly what I feared; she would choose him over me. I mean, not surprising, he's older, he's more experienced, and he's one of the more popular boys at school.

"Harry? Are you listening?" I look back at her, now realizing that she was talking about her relationship with Cedric up to know while my mind is busy thinking about how fast her rejection was. She chose him…

"Yes, I'm listening." I nod and finally look at her again; she takes my hands in hers.

"I want this Harry, I want us, I REALLY do!" Wait, what? Did I miss something?

"You do?" I look at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiles and nods.

"Harry, if I could, I would break up with Cedric right now. I would find him, pull him aside, and end our relationship, but I can't. Don't you think it would be the worst time to break up with him right before he enters such a dangerous tournament? He'd be heart-broken Harry!"

So she doesn't choose him? She chooses me! I smile wide and look into her eyes, the joy in her eyes are obvious as she looks back at me. And that's when I know there is an understanding between us, one that says that we'll be together as soon as the Triwizard Tournament is over.

I let go of her hands and put them on her cheeks before pulling her face towards mine. As our lips touch, the warmness and sweetness from our last kiss returns. I lean her back on the sofa as I deepen the kiss and enjoy our proximity; I'm disappointed when she gently pushes me back.

"Woah there, I do need to breathe." She smirks as she wraps her arms around my neck and holds me so my face is just inches from hers. "I like the kissing, but we need breathing intervals, your kisses take my breath away."

I feel my lips form a smirk as I plant a light kiss on her cheek and look back into her eyes. "That's supposed to be my line."

She shrugs as she ruffles my hair from the back. "I steal you lines just as well as I steal your heart, don't I?"

I shake my head as I continue to stare at her with pride. She chose me! Alex Black chose me! And I'll wait for her, a few secret kisses and embraces along the way before I can show the world that this amazing girl is all mine.

"You don't mind, do you?" I don't even notice as her expression turns to worry. I lean forward and plant a light kiss on her lips.

"Not at all Alex. I don't mind hiding our relationship until you and Cedric are officially broken up, I'm just happy that we have a relationship.

Relief washed through her face as the smile returns to her lips. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

"Thank you Harry, thank you so much."

I shake my head. "No, thank you for choosing me. You don't know what was going through my mind when you said you can't break up with him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm happy about this. I can wait until we can be a couple in public, as long as I know you're mine in reality. But… what are you going to do about Cedric until then?"

Alex looks down guiltily. "I don't know. I mean, I like him, but… I like you way more. And I don't want to hurt him but he already proved to me that this tournament is more important to him than our relationship. I'll just keep avoiding him until the tournament is over, and when it is over, I am going to break it off with him." She looks at me with a smile as she stops talking. "Then I'm going to find you and kiss you like you've never been kissed before!"

"I like that idea; I don't want anyone kissing my girl anyway." I look at her with a smile but I know even she caught the seriousness in my tone. I didn't like seeing him kiss her even when we weren't together, now I don't know what I'll do. But really, what can I do? Until this tournament is over, she is still his girlfriend and I can't stop any kiss between them.

"It won't mean anything Harry." I look into her eyes and see that she means it. "If he kisses me at all until then, it won't mean anything to me. It will all just be for show. But Harry, he and I did have something going for a while, so I owe it to him to wait until the tournament is over to end our relationship."

"I understand Alex."

"And… I feel guilty that I am kind of cheating on him while we are still together, but I really like you that much and… my relationship with him is that over. He just doesn't know it."

Alex looks away sadly. I know it kills her to have to betray him like this but she also doesn't want to hurt me by staying away from me until then. It is a long time, and I'm sure even she can't stay away from me that long. If we try, we might crack in front of others and end up hurting Cedric.

"Alex, don't worry. I can wait and I know you chose me so any kiss between you two, I'll know it's just for show."

"I feel like a terrible person Harry."

I lean closer so our eyes are directly across from one another. She tries to avoid my eyes but we're too close for her to do this.

"Well I think you are the most beautiful person, inside and out."

I lean in closer and our lips meet again, this time she doesn't push away as I deepen the kiss. And I know after this, she'll never push away, because we belong together.

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

I feel pain in my neck as I snuggle closer to whatever warmness that is beside me. Why does it hurt so much? I slowly open my eyes and am surprised to find myself not staring at the ceiling of my room in Gryffindor Tower, but instead at the ceiling of a classroom. I sit up quickly, hearing a familiar groan beside me. I look to my right and see Harry also sitting up as he rubs his neck.

"My neck is killing me." He says as he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Me too. Did we fall asleep here last night?"

"I guess." He shrugs as he wraps an arm around my waist.

I smile as I feel his arm around me and his hand resting on my side. Last night flashes through my mind and I feel myself blush. Harry decided to stay with me even though we have to wait until I break up with Cedric. He really does like me. I'm about to move closer to him when a realization hits me, we've been missing since dinner last night!

"Oh. My. Gosh. Harry! We've been here since last night!" I look at him as he thinks about this before his eyes go wide.

"Someone has to have realized we were gone!" Harry says when he realizes what I mean.

"We need to get back!" We both say as we jump off the sofa. He lets go of my arm around me and faces me forward as I start to adjusts my hair.

"Perfect, come on!"

As we are about to run towards the door I see the knob turn as the sound of two people talking outside the door comes. Oh no, what if it's a teacher, or Cedric, or someone that's friends with Cedric? I look at Harry and see him looking at me with as much panic. I look back at the door with worry, just as it begins to creak open.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY!<br>IDK if you guys read 'History' but in that I mentioned that I cannot post as frequently because school has started.  
>I don't even remember if I wrote about it in a previous chapter but now you guys know?<br>I really have no idea when I will be able to update this story. 'History' will be update every Friday, can't promise the same for this.  
>Maybe like every other Friday? It's not a promise though. I have like NO time to write, probably won't until this semester is over.<br>But at least I have you guys a SUPER AWESOME chapter, right? Harry and Alex are FINALLY kinda TOGETHER! :D**

_~R~R~R~_

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Really different from Alex's relationship with him in 'History' right? LOL.**

**-Kyella0203- You finally got to see the talk, short but sweet :)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- Hahha, thanks. Twists make the story better, you know that more than anyone ;)**

**-Dana1290- So much you hadda, say. Don't know what to respond to first. LOL. But I am sorry I keep forgetting about Amx and Mikayla... they should be coming soon. And as for your question, Harry is Sirius's godson, that makes Harry and Sirius related (but not by blood) so Alex and Justin really aren't Harry's cousins. **

**-JHABE143A- I think thats what everyone wanted, to see the 'talk'. And I took forever to post it :/**

**-Jenn008- Updated :)**

**-Black Magic Hunter- Thanks you, and thank you for reviewing!**

**-Lalabooboo- Thanks, and welcome to reading my story :) Happy you like it!**

**-Carol- Thank you and also thanks for reviewing! And here it is, updated an ready to read. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for your patience with my posting and continue to read an review even with the slowness.  
>You guys ROCK SO MUCH, continue to REVIEW PLEASE my readers! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	43. S2: Caught

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Alex's POV<span>

The door swings open and the two people I heard outside enter the room. I don't know if I should be relieved or scared as Justin and Ginny slip into the room and close the door behind them. Justin looks from Harry to me with his arms crossed over his chest, Ginny has a hand on his shoulder, as if to hold him back. My eyes meet Justin's and I see that he is waiting for an explanation. Shoot Alex, get yourself out of this or you'll get caught before it even starts!

"Hey Justin, how are you doing this fine morning?"

"Cut the crap Alex, you're lucky I even covered for you last night." Covered for me? Covered for me in front of whom exactly? Cedric? Dumbledore? McGonagall? Who?

"Cover for me? Why would you have to do that?" Keep playing dumb Alex, he doesn't have any proof.

"Alex, don't play daft with me, you never came back to the common rooms last night. I covered for you during dinner and Ginny stuffed your bed with pillows so none of your roommates suspected. I did the same for Harry."

"You covered for me too?" Harry steps forward. No Harry, not smart! Well… cover blown, now what?

"Okay fine, we were here all night together-"

Before I can finish I see my brother lunge towards Harry. It takes both Ginny and myself to stop him from trying to punch Harry. We continue to hold him back as he tries to claw past us to Harry while Harry stands there staring at Justin in worry.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Why? He and I only talked and fell asleep. Why does he deserve being killed by you?"

I feel Justin's struggles slow down as he narrows his eyes onto Harry for a while. Ginny nods towards me and I finally let him go just as his attention turns fully on me. "That's all that happened? Because Alex, you are only fourteen and so the only thing you should be up to is kissing!"

I roll my eyes, finally realizing the reason for my brother's anger. "DUH JUSTIN! I know how old I am and I know not to be THAT stupid. We were just talking and we fell asleep. I can't even believe you think that way, I'd like to remind you that your girlfriend happens to be thirteen!"

I narrow my eyes at Justin and see that his face has gone beet red. HAH! You embarrass me, I embarrass you. Let's see how awkward things will be between you and Ginny the next few days!

"I… I never think that way about my relationship, Ginny and I are WAY too young and we aren't even married. Not that we're going to get married… well not that we're not… I just don't know what's in store for our future…"

I look at Ginny and see her looking at the floor with her face red. She puts a hand on Justin's shoulder which causes him to finally stop talking. "Justin, we get the point, stop talking."

"Sorry Ginny… I didn't-"

"Justin, I know what you meant. Let's change the subject to something else, like why are Harry and Alex alone here in the first place?" Ginny narrows her eyes on me and a small smirk forms on her lips. Damn! So much for crawling outa this, I totally forgot to make my escape because of Justin's entertaining rambling.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing? Alex… you have a boyfriend."

I gulp as I look at Justin, he looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I can't tell him about this, he'll either snitch to Cedric or make me tell the truth to Cedric. I need a story, any story. What can I say?

"Alex and I were talking about Sirius all night. She was telling me some stories." I look over at Harry and see him looking at Justin with a fake smile. Ooh, good boy, you've thought well this time.

"Yeah, we lost track of time and just fell asleep. Oh… and in all the talk, I totally forgot to tell you guys how we can see dad!" Check and mate, I just got it in the bag! I'm so getting out of this one.

"We can see Sirius? You forgot to mention that last night." Harry looks at me with real fascination.

"Yeap, as you know, I always get what I desire."

* * *

><p><span>Max's POV<span>

It's annoying that since I've come to Hogwarts, I've had no idea what's been going on in the lives of my brother and sister. I mean, they aren't really my brother and sister, but still. Last night I didn't catch Alex at dinner and this morning Justin and Alex were both missing from breakfast. I was hoping to talk to Alex for a few minutes, just to see how she is. I heard she got back safe and sound, but never got the chance to talk to her. The only reason I'm not panicking is because I did see her at lunch yesterday from across the Great Hall. Even Cedric asked me a few times about Alex, I thought at least her boyfriend would know what she's up to.

I shake my head and continue to walk down the hall, I look up and smile when my eyes fall on long blonde hair. "Mikayla!"

I watch as she turns around and scans the hall before her eyes fall on me. She stops and waits as I run over. "Hi."

"Hey! I barely see you these days, I'm glad I caught you. How've you been?" I smile at her, missing the perky smiles I'd seen previously from her that she rarely shows since the first day of school.

"I've been good, just busy getting settled in." She shrugs and looks to the floor. "Where's your girlfriend?"

My smile fades when I think about her question. Girlfriend? Since when do I have a girlfriend? "Mikayla… last time I checked, I don't have a girlfriend."

Her head shoots up as she looks at me in wonder. "You don't?"

"No… none that I know of." I scratch my head and try to think. I'm pretty sure I don't have one.

"Oh." I watch as a small smile forms on her lips and she tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Well, that's good to know. Anyway, I need to head over to the library to pick up some books, do you want to hang out with Luna and I later in the quad?"

Hang out with her and Luna? That's awesome, Luna is super cool and Mikayla… I just don't know why but it's so cheerful when she's around. I nod enthusiastically when I see a frown creeping on her lips. "Sounds like a plan, see you later.

"Bye." Her smile returns as she waves at me before turning the corner. I smile as I walk the rest of the way to the Hufflepuff Common Rooms.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

Finally, relaxation. No one is in the common room, classes are over for the day, it's Friday, and Alex is no longer angry with me. Life is good… well except for the fact that tomorrow is the first challenge of the Triwzard Tournament and we have interviews. This is going to be interesting…

"You nervous?" I look up and see Ginny standing behind the sofa across from me. She walks around it and sits down beside me.

"Come here." I open my arms to her so she can snuggle into my chest and I can wrap my arms around her.

"I worry for you, tomorrow is a big day."

"I know, but I'll get through it without a scratch, for you and Alex."

Ginny looks up at me with a smile. "I know you'll do great, just don't hurt yourself too much Justin. The other guys are more advanced with magic than you, you and Harry are a little at a disadvantage."

"I know, but I'm sure we'll think up something." I return her smile and plant a light kiss on forehead.

"Wow, I almost forgot the real reason I came here. Hagrid is looking for you and Harry, he wanted to see you two at his hut before curfew." Ginny says as she pulls away and gives me a sorry look.

Hagrid wants to see us? I wonder why. "It's okay. Did he say why?"

"I think he mentioned the Triwizard Tournament?" She shrugs as I stand up. I quickly peck her on the lips and wave as I run out of the room.

~At Hagrid's Hut~

"Hagrid, what's this about?" I frown at Hagrid as he hands Harry and me our third cup of tea.

"My apologies lads, I expected it sooner."

"Expected what?" Harry asks the questions before I do.

"Never mind, yer two come with me, it's the right time."

"Right time for what?" I stand up and look at Hagrid in frustration.

We have enough to worry about with the first challenge tomorrow and he has us sipping tea in his hut for the past two hours. It's an hour past curfew!

Hagrid shakes his head and motions us to follow. "Trust me Justin, yer won't regret this."

I look at Harry and see him shrug and follow Hagrid out of the hut. I guess I have nothing better to do, my two hours have already been wasted. I follow them out. Hagrid leads us deep into the forest, I want to ask where we are going but I feel like making any noise wouldn't be good. Finally he stops and turns towards us.

"This is why I brought yer two here. Look." He whispers as he turns and points in front of us.

Harry and I exchange a look before moving forward to look at what he brought us to look at. When I notice the light across from us, I realize what he meant for us to see. Ahead of us are wizards unloading enormous cages, in these cages are dragons. The first challenge involves a dragon.

"That young man over there is Charlie, one of Ron's elder brothers." Hagrid says as he point to a redhead that looks like an aged version of Ron.

"I can't believe it, dragons. They can't really expect us to face a dragon, do they?" Harry looks at me with worry.

"This is the Triwizard Tournament, yer lads can face anything." Hagrid says as he looks at us with a serious look. "I've showed yer two enough, now get back to yer beds before yer get caught."

Well at least I know now that I absolutely am not sleeping tonight.

"Thanks Hagrid."

"Yes, thank you." I nod, it's good to have at least this heads up.

"Don't mention it. I mean it, I could lose meh job."

"We won't." I nod towards Hagrid as Harry and I walk back through the dark forest.

* * *

><p><strong>HEYYYY!<br>Sorry guys for the long time no post!  
>This is the ONLY chapter I had done, I've had it done since way before I posted the last chapter.<br>I thought I'd just get it over with and have it posted for you guys to read since you guys were waiting.  
>But here it is. :) A little bit from each Russo, no Harry but it's alright lol.<br>So as you know, this story is on hold. I have no idea at all when I will continue it, thought I'd just post this one finished chapter.**

_~R~R~R~_

**-lalaboo- Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!**

**-JHABEA143- Looks like it wasn't too serious and they got away with it, but for how long? ;)**

**-I'm a Skyscraper- You always have them coming!**

**-Dana1290- I thought it was funny that you asked for a chapter and I was about to post this one LOL. And a short Mikayla and Max scene :) And I'm fine with that lol :)**

**-SnowandJames4Eva- Lol, good guess! McGonagall would be both awkward and hilarious.**

**-kyella0203- Draco would be interesting but no, it's only Justin. LOL, I was about to type Jacob. That would be a mess.**

**-Kendrah- Awww thank you! You;re so sweet! Can't say that I agree with you, but thank you. Really made my night :)**

**-GallagherGirlsEatCookies- Thanks, sorry the story is going to be put on hold for a while :/**

**-xand97- Thanks, I so want to keep posting new chapters but I can only handle one story right now. **

_~R~R~R~_

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! Made me so happy to see them!  
>Continue to favorite, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE! ;)<strong>

**-ShabyShabs**


	44. S2: The Interviews

**~Everything's Not What It Seems~**

Alex and Justin are siblings sent to Hogwarts to learn about magic just like their father. There they meet new friends, fall in love, and find out that truly everything is not what it seems.

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling and Disney Channel own the right to all these character. I am only borrowing them :)**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV<span>

"You ready for the interview with Rita Skeeter?" I ask Justin as we walk to the tent where the champions are meeting.

"I guess. I looked at a few of her articles… I'm kind of worried about her questions." I look at Justin curiously to find him looking back with a look of worry.

"I'm sure it should be fine." I hope anyway. I pat him on the back as we enter the tent.

When we're inside I see that the rest of the champions are already there. I'm surprised when I see Alex standing beside Dumbledore with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. I smile at her expression before scanning around the room for Cedric. Cedric is on the other side of the room chatting with Fleur. I point at Alex as Justin and I approach her.

"What are you doing here Alex?" Justin gives Alex an intimidating looks which causes her to roll her eyes at him.

"Dumbledore has me on lockdown today; he's concerned I'll get into trouble." Alex explains as she imitates Professor Dumbledore's voice. Professor Dumbledore nods and smiles beside her.

"Today is not a day for her to get into any of her pranks; I thought it only appropriate that she spend the day being watched by the headmaster himself."

"What he really means is that I refused to spend the day with Professor Snape. He's in a bad mood, no way am I spending the day with him! It's embarrassing enough that I'm going to be in the professor stands rather than the Gryffindor ones." Alex glares at Professor Dumbledore again.

"I guess it is a wise choice." Justin says as he nods towards the headmaster.

"Bite me."

"I might just do that after the first challenge… that is, if a dragon doesn't bite me first."

Alex's head shoots up and she looks from Justin to me in shock. I can see the fear in her eyes as she thinks this through and the realization really hits her. I just remembered… I forgot to tell Alex about the first challenge… I guess she knows now.

"You're going to face dragons?!"

"It seems you two somehow figured this out before the challenge?" Dumbledore says as he looks at us with a raised eyebrow.

"We heard the dragons." Justin shrugs as he places a hand on Alex's shoulder. "We're going to be okay Alex, don't worry."

"How can I not worry? You and Harry could get hurt!"

Alex takes a step back and sits down on the chair behind her. She buries her face in her hands as Justin sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. I want to comfort her so bad, and am about to sit down on the other side of her to do so, but before I can move Cedric is already seated down beside her.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Cedric asks as he places a hand on Alex's back.

Alex's heads shoots up and her eyes meet mine. She looks at me with an apologetic expression; I nod, knowing she can't control anything. Cedric is still officially her boyfriend and will be around her until Alex breaks up with him. I have to be tolerant of that until the tournament is over.

Alex stands up abruptly, letting both Justin's and Cedric's arms fall "I'm fine."

Alex doesn't look back at Justin or Cedric as she walks to the other side of the tent and seats herself on a chair. I look at Justin and see him holding his arm in front of Cedric and shaking his head. "We should just leave her alone."

"I don't know… Alex doesn't like that…" Cedric looks between Alex and Justin with worry.

"She didn't like your entering the Wizard Tournament, but yet you still went through with that." The thought comes out of my mouth before I can even think that I'm saying it aloud. Justin gives me a warning look while Cedric looks at me with anger and utter shock.

"You have no idea what goes on between Alex and myself." Cedric says through clenched teeth.

"I don't think that even you know what goes on between Alex and yourself." I need to stop thinking aloud. I take a step back as Cedric stands up angrily with his hands clenched at his sides. Justin quickly steps in between us and holds Cedric back.

"Guys, stop now. You don't want to upset Alex anymore by getting into a fight here." Justin looks at me then at Cedric. Cedric's expression softens as he turns to look at Alex. He relaxes his fists and turns away.

"I am going to go talk to Fleur." Justin stays standing in front of me until Cedric is in another corner of the room with Fleur. I look back at Justin who looks back at me with a relieved expression.

"What was that?"

"That was Harry thinking aloud." I say with a slight frown. Justin shakes his head as he looks at Cedric then at Alex who is now chatting excitedly with Professor Dumbledore across the room.

"Try not to do that during the interview…" Justin gives me a worried smile, I nod back with a smile as the entrance to the tent opens.

Justin and I turn to see a thin lady with curly, blonde hair and glasses enter the room wearing a green sweater dress. I assume Rita Skeeter. She scans the room and snaps her fingers, a floating notepad and a man with a camera follow after her.

"Sorry for my late entrance but I had to look my best to see the champions. I also apologize for not being the one to interview you all after the announcement of the champions, I had other plans." Rita scans the room with a fake smile until her eyes fall on Justin and me.

"You two must be Justin and Harry, the youngest of the champions? Rita Skeeter as you should already know, I guess since my eyes fell on you two first I will interview you two first?" Just as she says this she grabs onto my arm and pulls me towards a corner of the room. I look back at Justin with wide eyes as he looks at me with worry.

"Harry?" I look back at Rita who is motioning me to join her in the seat opposite hers, I sit down and look at her with a blank expression, hoping that this would bore her and end the interview sooner.

"Alright, so the boy who lived is the first to be interviewed. Tell me Potter, how does it feel to be the only one in the competition without parents? Does it worry you that if you die, you will be the end of your family?"

What kind of question is this? "I guess it's sad that I don't have parents… I miss them but I know that for their sake I need to live my life to the fullest because they are the reason I am alive today."

"So you feel that even though your parents sacrificed their life for you, you don't owe them anything and need to enjoy your life?"

"No, that's not what I said!"

"Are your friends supportive of your being a champion?"

"I think they are. My friend Justin is in the competition and his sister Alex wasn't pleased at first but she is fine with it now. My friend-"

"Alex?" Rita cuts me off before I can continue. Who is this Alex that you speak of, a lover?"

"No, she's Justin's sister and one of my closest friends." Great… I just had to bring up Alex. I forgot who I was talking to.

"Hmmm, many of Harry's friends are rooting for him, especially his friend and opponent Justin Russo, and Justin's sister Alex Russo. Though Harry denies it, his flushing face and his emphasis on his proximity tells all that Harry has intimate feelings for his close friend."

I look at Rita with wide eyes as she finishes her statement. When I look towards the quill and floating notepad I see the quill moving quickly against the paper. It can't be writing what she just said down? "Hey! What's being written on there?"

"Do you think your participation in this tournament is your plea for attention that you never got as a child?"

"What? No! Of course not! I don't even know how I got entered in the tournament!"

"Of course you don't!" Rita winks at me with a smirk as she looks towards the notepad floating beside her. "Harry gives a rebellious smirk as he answers this. You know what, I believe I got what I need. Thank You Harry."

"What? But you got nothing!" I stand up ready to protest more when a flash goes off, almost blinding me. As I adjust my eyes I find Rita already across the room pulling a frightened Justin to another corner of the room. Good luck Justin, Merlin knows you need it.

* * *

><p><span>Justin's POV<span>

"Justin Russo, complete nobody, son of an ex-wizard and muggle. Grew up in America and is an American Wizard. Has a little sister who is dating-"

"Cedric Diggory." I interrupt Rita and look at her to find her looking at me with pleasure. Did I say something pleasing to her?

"Your sister Alex is dating Cedric Diggory, the other champion in the Triwizard Tournament?"

I nod, unsure of why this pleases her so much. "Yes, she is."

"And she is also good friends with Harry Potter?"

"Yes." I nod again and look at my sister across the room as she is still in deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

"Are you in a relationship with anyone at the moment?"

"Yes I am, I am dating Ginny Weasley."

"Any other ladies catch your eye at this school, or maybe in another school?"

"No."

I frown as Rita looks at me in displeasure. Looks like she isn't getting much out of me, which is exactly what I want.

"I heard you are a smart one, am I right?"

"Yes, I had amazing marks in muggle school and even in wizarding school."

I see the smirk form on Rita's lips as she looks at me. "I have a friend who got me into the admission records of Hogwarts. Your name and your sister's name had been on the list for years but only recently had you two enrolled in Hogwarts. Care to explain?"

I find myself completely dumbstruck as Rita looks at me with a proud smile. So this is what she had as her back-up if she didn't get anything out of me. Either way she'd get her interesting story? I won't let that happen.

"Our parents didn't want to send us all the way overseas alone; they decided to send all three of us to Hogwarts when our youngest brother Max was old enough to enroll." I look at Rita with a pleased smile. She can't counter that.

"But yet Max Russo only recently got added to the list to join Hogwarts, he was added right before the last year. Care to explain why he wasn't always on the list, like you and your sister were?"

Damn, I didn't consider this. How could she have gotten her hands on so much information? I look at Rita again and see her still looking at me with a pleased expression. I guess she's won. "No, I have no explanation for this."

"Justin looks away, a secret apparently hidden in his expression. What the secret is? Only time will tell. Thank you Justin for your time, I think I've got enough." Rita stands up, still smiling and walks away. I force a smile as the photographer holds the camera up towards me, flash, and he follows Rita.

"She got you, didn't she?"

I sigh and nod before turning to Harry. "I worry what that article will say."

"You and me both Justin, you and me both."

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO. Long time no post, I know. I've been meaning to post but I've been so busy. I thought I owed at least the one chapter I have written.<br>**

_~R~R~R~_

**-Dana1290- Finally posted! Especially for you because I've been promising it for so long! :)  
><strong>**-JHABEA143- Sorry, the hold was for so long! I will try writing and posting soon. This is literally all I have written and that too for months.  
><strong>**-SnowandJames4Eva- Because I know you love Max and Mikayla :)  
><strong>**-Carleys123- Couldn't avoid the inevitable!  
><strong>**-Perseus2000- I considered her, but then a lot of people did that so I wanted to do Justin instead.  
><strong>**-Melaine Kelp- They will, I mean they kind of are now, but eventually for sure.  
><strong>**-RainShadow999- Lol, what's wrong with the chapters?  
><strong>**-Maximum Immortallity- Sorry for the wait, here it is!  
><strong>**-Sibuna-Ambz-4ev- Sorry for taking so long to post, I know a lot of people were waiting for that. :)  
><strong>**-sasha- What do you mean, what about Ron and Ginny?  
><strong>**-awesom gabrielle- Hi, lol. Here you go, more. :)**

_~R~R~R~_

**Thank for the review, they are much appreciated. Continue to fav, follow, and REVIEW PLEASE for more! ;)**

**-ShabyShabs**


End file.
